The Detectives Kamiya, Season 1
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Ten years after the death of their mother, Tai and Kari are now Tokyo's finest detectives. Rated R for violence, adult situations, and profane language.
1. Meet the Detectives Kamiya I

"The Detectives Kamiya"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: A trio of good girls gone bad is wreaking havoc in Tokyo. For starters,  
they've taken a doctor-to-be hostage! The only ones who can save him are Tai and Kari  
Kamiya... a brother and sister detective team. An alternate universe Digimon fanfic that  
definitely should not be passed off as a kiddie show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, human or Digimon, in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains mild profanity, violence, sensuality, suggestive sexual situations, and  
the collapsing of a building. Do not read if you are sensitive to one or more of these  
issues.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Downtown Tokyo  
  
The city of Tokyo. It's no surprise that this humongous city is so cheerful on this great  
day.  
  
The sun is shining brightly up in the sky above the city. The camera pans around to  
showcase the thousands of people walking up and down the streets early on a Monday  
morning.  
  
As is the same with any other metropolis, the city of Tokyo is filled with evildoers and  
villains, all threatening to make the city their own.  
  
A blond haired man wearing a green shirt and khaki pants suddenly snatches a purse from  
a yellow haired woman wearing a strapless yellow dress. She screams as the man takes  
off running.  
  
"Ha ha!," he laughs. "No one can stop me! I am the great Michael! Ha ha, I say again!"  
  
But unlike many of the world's other major cities, this city has its own defenders.  
  
At a nearby coffee shop, nineteen year old Kari Kamiya is sipping on her daily cup of  
mocha latte. Usually, she would be dressed in a police uniform or a trench coat. But this  
happened to be her day off. One she was glad that she finally had, after having to work  
on solving ten cases in the past week with very little sleep. Today, she was dressed in her  
casual outfit: a pink short sleeve shirt and yellow spandex shorts.  
  
"I can't believe I actually convinced Matt to give me a day off!" she said to herself,  
smiling. "I bet Tai's got his hands full with that Oscar the Grouch case. I'm sure he can  
handle it, though."  
  
"Stop! Thief!"  
  
Kari looks towards the street, quickly identifying that the screaming voice had come from  
a woman. She watches as a blond haired man, the thief, runs by with a brown purse.  
Kari rolls her eyes as she gets up and starts chasing after the man, leaving her unfinished  
mocha latte behind for some lucky sap to take for themselves.  
  
Kari takes one quick glance at the victim before focusing on the thief himself. She  
observed that despite how slim this thief seemed to be, he was out of shape. Kari smiles  
again, knowing that all of the training she had to go through in police camp was going to  
come in handy. It wouldn't take her long to catch him.  
  
Michael turns a corner and runs right into the business district during lunch hour. He had  
no idea that Kari was chasing him. He thought he was in the clear! Just as he is about to  
get himself lost in the crowd, she appears from around the bend. With a determined look  
on her face, Kari charges towards Michael. He pushes his way through the crowd in an  
attempt to get away. Kari follows him, but despite being slightly smaller than her  
adversary, she is having trouble getting around the traffic.  
  
"This isn't working," Kari thought to herself. "If I don't do something fast, he's going to  
get away! And then what? I can see Tai laughing at me right now..."  
  
Kari begins foreshadowing into the future...  
  
"You're telling me you couldn't even catch a pursesnatcher?" Tai noted, doubling over in  
laughter. "That's so rich!"  
  
Kari assured herself that she did not want that to happen. She yells over the noise of the  
crowd to get everyone's attention. "Stop! Tokyo PD! You're under arrest!"  
  
Quickly, the normally calm crowd begins to panic into a frenzy. While some people dive  
out of the way to allow Kari to pass through, many others are running all over the place  
in their attempt to clear the way. Unfortunately, they seem to be knocking each other  
over, making it harder for Kari to catch up. She glances down the street and catches a  
glimpse of the thief turning another corner. Wasting no time, Kari shoves her way  
through the crowd, being polite enough to apologize to anyone she knocks down.  
  
In the meantime, Michael was about to jump for joy. He had not only got away with the  
purse he had stolen, but he had also managed to evade being caught.  
  
"That was easier than I thought!" he exclaimed as he continued to run. "Not even the  
great Michael can be apprehended by a chick in yellow spandex! I have to admit, she  
was kinda cute though." He then developed a smirk on his face. "Maybe I should ask  
her out."  
  
Michael was too distracted thinking about how cute his pursuer was that he did not notice  
the busy intersection that he was approaching. Luckily, some guy in a trench coat dives  
on him just before he steps into the street. In the process, the purse falls out of Michael's  
hands and down onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Thanks man! I was almost street pizza!"  
  
The stranger does not respond. Instead, he pulls out a police badge and a pair of  
handcuffs.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Michael asked.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent," the stranger began. "Anything you say can be used  
against you in a court of law. You also have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford  
one, we will gladly provide one for you. If you wish, you may also refuse one, if you so  
desire."  
  
He grabs Micheal's arms and puts the handcuffs around his wrists.  
  
"You've got some nerve, buddy," the cop commented. "I don't know who the hell you  
are, but when my partner tells you to stop, you'd better stop!"  
  
"And what happens if I don't?"  
  
The cop smiles. "Let's just say your mom won't recognize you after she's through with  
you."  
  
Finally, Kari reaches the duo, out of breath. She bends over and puts her hands on her  
knees as she gasps for air. The cop smiles at her.  
  
"About time you got here," he noted.  
  
"Oh, shut up. You didn't have to chase him through the business district."  
  
"Who are you guys?" Michael asked.  
  
The cop shows his badge to the thief. "I'm First Class Detective Tai Kamiya of the  
Tokyo PD." Pointing to his partner, he then adds, "And that's First Class Detective Kari  
Kamiya, my sister."  
  
Kari smiles and waves hello to the thief, despite being tired from chasing him. "Hi!  
Nice to arrest you today!"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
(Begin theme song)  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai and Kari  
are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all dressed in black. A  
gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is on it. Kari weeps openly into  
her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered into a hole in the ground and then  
promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along with a white  
buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a police station. Kari is  
walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her older brother, with the exception of  
a knee length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai smiles goofily while lying in bed as he reminisces about an old girlfriend.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari walks through the police station as she flips through some papers in a folder.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt opens a steel door and then gasps in fright at the sight of the figure standing behind  
it.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
Kari dives into a small hole in the side of the building to avoid getting burned. In another  
scene, Tai motions to punch someone in the face, but he misses.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's grave. Kari  
sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the tombstone. Tai hugs his little  
sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Episode 1 - "Meet the Detectives Kamiya, Part 1"  
  
  
A few minutes have passed since the arrest. Several police cars have pulled up to the  
corner. Two officers were escorting Michael into the back seat of one of the cars. Tai  
and Kari share a smile as they discuss what just happened.  
  
"So much for my day off," Kari commented, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"I bet Matt wouldn't mind giving you another one. Besides, you're a pro at getting what  
you want," her brother responded suggestively.  
  
"Don't start with me, Tai Kamiya! I had to leave behind my daily dose of mocha latte to  
chase that guy down! I'm not in the mood!"  
  
"Do you mean this?"  
  
Kari turns around and sees the yellow haired girl standing there with Kari's cup in her  
left hand. Kari squeals with delight as she takes the cup from the girl and begins dancing  
around with it.  
  
"I can't believe it! Oh thank you, thank you!"  
  
While Kari continues to celebrate, she doesn't notice the surprised look on her brother's  
face. Or the equally amusing look on the girl's.  
  
"Catherine?" Tai asked, stunned. "Catherine Bouveaux? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Tai, it is I," Catherine replied.  
  
Tai slowly picks the purse off of the ground and hands it to Catherine. She takes it and  
checks to see if anything is missing. Luckily, nothing is.  
  
"So," Tai began, scratching the back of his head nervously, "long time no see, huh?"  
  
Catherine smiles before quickly leaping at Tai and glomping on to his left leg.  
  
"Hey!" Tai exclaimed. He started shaking his leg in an attempt to shake her off. "Get off  
of my leg!"  
  
"Oh Tai, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I've been thinking about you  
forever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."  
  
"Isn't that nice?" Tai remarked sarcastically.  
  
"... and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."  
  
"Okay Catherine, I get the idea."  
  
"... and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."  
  
Tai reached down and put his hands over Catherine's mouth to shut her up. "Okay, I get  
the idea!" He manages to move his hands away without Catherine opening her big mouth  
once again. He was still struggling to shake her off of his leg, though. He looks over to  
her sister, who is now rubbing her cup against her face. "Kari! Will you stop praising  
that cup of coffee like it's your most prized possession and come help me over here!"  
  
Kari looked up at her brother and responded, "It's not coffee, Tai. It's mocha latte." She  
then notices that Catherine was holding onto her brother's left leg and wasn't letting go.  
"Excuse me," she began to say, walking towards Catherine, "but that's my brother you're  
glomped to."  
  
Catherine turns towards Kari. Her eyes lighten up instantly. "Kari! Is that you?"  
  
Kari gave Catherine a look of confusion. "Have we met?"  
  
Catherine finally releases her grip on Tai's leg... only to get up, go over, and give Kari a  
big hug. Kari's eyes open wide in surprise. She definitely wasn't expecting that. Tai,  
meanwhile, was walking over towards the duo, relieved that Catherine was no longer  
attached to him, so to speak.  
  
"Tai, who is this girl?"  
  
"Ahem, well, you see..."  
  
"Allow me, sugarplum."  
  
"Sugarplum? Tai, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Okay Kari, you got me. Catherine here is, well, a former acquaintance of mine..."  
  
Kari raised an eyebrow at hearing this. "What do you mean, former acquaintance?"  
  
Catherine released her grip on Kari and quickly spoke up. "What Tai means is that we  
were former lovers."  
  
Kari was really intrigued about this. "You mean you two actually dated before? How  
come I've never seen or heard about her until tonight, Tai?"  
  
"Well, you see Kari, we only went on one date. And that was during summer camp  
almost ten years ago."  
  
"Wasn't I at summer camp with you that year?" Kari questioned.  
  
"No, that was the following year. The year Catherine and I dated was the year that mom  
passed away, remember?"  
  
"Oh," Kari replied somberly. Kari reminded herself of that tragic day when her mom got  
caught in the crossfire of a small gang war that was going on in their apartment complex.  
In the past, she would break down and cry every time she thought of that horrible  
evening. But over the years, she had grown strong in spirit. She no longer weeped for  
her deceased mother. She was past that stage in her life and she knew there was no way  
for her to change it. With the help of her father and Tai, she was able to keep her  
emotions in check.  
  
"Anyway," Tai continued, snapping Kari out of her trance, "Catherine was a transfer  
student from Paris at the time, who was staying in Japan until the end of the year. I kinda  
stumbled upon her when I found her lost in the woods without a flashlight. Being the  
gentleman that I am, I helped her back to camp. From there, we kinda hit it off."  
  
"The last night of camp," Catherine butted in, picking up where Tai left off, "we were all  
given free time. So Tai and I decided to go off for a little hike in the woods..."  
  
Realizing where the conversation was going, Kari decided to stop them right there and  
then. "Okay, just stop right there. I think I know what happened next."  
  
"You think we..." Tai began.  
  
Kari nodded her head. Catherine laughs and replies, "Do you think we're stupid? We  
knew we were too young to get that intimate."  
  
"That's a relief," sighed Kari. "So, you guys never saw each other again after that?"  
  
"Well, not exactly," Tai stated, blushing. "Remember what happened three summers  
after that camp?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. That's the year when Mimi invited us to join her on a vacation to  
Paris, right?"  
  
"Yep. Anyway, remember that night that I got into an argument with Sora?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Kari replied. "Mimi and I ended up consoling her 'til four that morning!  
What exactly did you do to her anyway?"  
  
"Oh, she was just mad at me because I got her a hairclip for her birthday."  
  
"A hairclip? Tai, was your head on straight that night?"  
  
"My head is always on straight!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Kari sarcastically responded.  
  
"Anyway, back on topic..."  
  
Catherine jumps in again to continue the story. "In the weeks prior to their trip to Paris,  
Tai and I had been communicating through e-mail. I gave him my address so he could  
visit me. My parents were out of town for the weekend, so there was nothing to worry  
about."  
  
Kari gasped. "So I'm guessing this is when you two got together, per se?"  
  
Catherine smiled. "Yep! It was the happiest night of my life!"  
  
"At least it was for you," Tai grumbled angrily, now with his hands crossed over his  
chest. "Thanks to you, I lost Sora. The one girl I truly loved."  
  
Catherine begins patting Tai on the back, "Oh, forget about her. I'm prettier than she can  
ever hope to be."  
  
Before Tai can interject, the group watches as the police cars begin leaving the scene.  
Without hesitation, Tai jumps into the driver's seat of the last car.  
  
"Let's go," Tai quickly shouted at his sister. "We've got to file this down at the station."  
  
"Ahem..." Kari coughed, pointing to Catherine. "We have to bring her with us. She was  
the victim, after all."  
  
Tai sighs in frustration as he waves Kari and Catherine into the squad car.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
At the police station, an officer leads Catherine off for questioning, while Tai and Kari  
head towards their office. Along the way, the duo runs into the chief, Matt Ishida.  
  
"Welcome back, Tai. Nice to see you too, Kari. I thought this was your day off?"  
  
"You know me, Matt. You couldn't keep me from this job even if you threatened to kill  
me."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Remember Kari, I can sense when someone's being sarcastic."  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
"So what's up, Matt?"  
  
"Well Tai, we're still looking for that one clue that'll bring an end to that Oscar the  
Grouch case of yours. In the meantime, I have to introduce you two to someone."  
  
Tai smiles as he runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back. "I bet it's a pretty woman,  
right? You shouldn't have, Matt." "Is that all you ever think about, big brother?"  
  
Matt leads the duo to their office, where two Digimon are waiting for them. One of them  
is a small orange dinosaur that sort of resembles a tyrannosaurus rex. The other is a  
white and purple cat with a similarly colored striped tail with a ring on it.  
  
"I'd like you two to meet your new apprentices, Agumon and Gatomon."  
  
The two humans give Agumon and Gatomon the once over. Finally, Tai speaks up.  
  
"A miniature T-rex and a cat? Do I look like the ringleader of a freak show?"  
  
"Digimon have feelings too, you know," Kari retorted. "I think we should give them a  
chance."  
  
"Just give us a chance!" Agumon repeated.  
  
"We won't let you down!" added a very excited Gatomon.  
  
"Give 'em a test drive," Matt suggested. "What harm could they do?"  
  
"You know," Tai replied, "something always goes wrong when someone says that."  
  
"Who's being pessimistic now, big brother?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Matt coughs. "Tai, I need you to go to the interrogation room to talk to both the suspect  
you just brought in, as well as his victim."  
  
"Both of them at the same time?"  
  
"Of course not, dummy! You'll meet the guy first."  
  
"Excuse me, sir," began Kari, "but shouldn't I be the one to see them?"  
  
"I have a different assignment for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see. It'll be a good chance to show your new partner the ropes. You too, Tai.  
Bring Agumon to the interrogation room with you."  
  
Tai stands up and salutes Matt. "I will, sir." Tai then turns towards Agumon. "Follow  
me and I'll show you around."  
  
Agumon nods and follows Tai out of the room. Matt then motions for Kari and Gatomon  
to follow him to the front desk.  
  
"So, who exactly am I seeing? Besides, I'm off work today, remember?"  
  
Matt goes up to the dispatcher's desk and pulls a copy of a police report from the 'in'  
basket on top of it. He then hands it to Kari without stopping.  
  
"Consider yourself back on duty after what happened. Besides, only you have the  
expertise to handle this."  
  
Kari looks up at Matt weirdly. "A missing persons case, sir?"  
  
"Yes. About an hour ago, a young man came in. He claimed that he does not know  
where his younger brother is. The last time he or and of his family saw this younger  
brother was eight a.m. yesterday."  
  
"You're asking me to take care of a simple job like this?"  
  
"We have reason to believe that fowl play is involved."  
  
"Really? Now it gets interesting."  
  
The trio enters the waiting room. Matt temporarily takes the report from Kari and reads  
the name on it out aloud.  
  
"Kido? Is there a James Kido here?"  
  
After a few seconds, a gentleman in his mid-twenties gets out of his seat and walks up to  
the trio. He has bluish-gray hair and is wearing a business suit. For what reason, nobody  
knew. Matt went up to the gentleman and shook hands with him.  
  
"I'm Chief Detective Matt Ishida. Sorry it took so long to meet with you."  
  
"That's okay. By the way, my name's Jim. Jim Kido. I know it says James on the form,  
but most people call me Jim."  
  
"That's great," Matt said sarcastically. He then introduces Kari and Gatomon to Jim.  
"I'd like you to meet First Class Detective Kari Kamiya. She will be the one you will be  
talking to about the incident you described."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kido," Kari politely replied, shaking hands with him.  
  
"And this Digimon next to her is Gatomon. This is her first day. I hope you don't mind  
if she is in the room with you and Kari."  
  
"Oh, that's perfectly fine. The more people in the room, the better my chances of finding  
my brother."  
  
Matt waves goodbye as he steps off into a side corridor. "Good luck, Kari. Remember,  
room 21, ok?"  
  
"I've got it! Thanks!" Kari yelled back before grumbling to herself, "thanks for nothing."  
  
Tai and Kari's interrogations take them both into the early hours of the evening. It seems  
like they had both got into good conversations with their witnesses and that they had lost  
complete track of time.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a bar and strip joint was just beginning their  
business for the night. The place was called the XX-Gulp, for obvious reasons.  
  
Inside, there were a stripper already on stage, entertaining the few early birds. She was  
still fully clothed in a suit, tie, and pants, but those articles of clothing were quickly being  
peeled off, one by one. There was a guy or two over there, already motioning to put a  
few bucks in the stripper's G-string.  
  
Behind the bar, a brown spiky haired guy with a mustache and squinty eyes was the lone  
server of alcohol. His brown short sleeve shirt, green vest, and brown pants made him  
distinctively distinguishable from the customers themselves. A black haired gentleman  
and his Datamon were sitting at the bar. The gentleman was sipping from a frosty mug  
of Budweiser, while his Digimon was drinking a cup of motor oil, spiced up with some  
vodka. Needless to say, they were both already tipsy after several drinks.  
  
Besides the two guys by the stage and the gentleman and his Digimon by the bar, the only  
other people in the whole place were a group of Digimon. A Stingmon, a Palmon, a  
Leomon, and twin Gotsumon were all sitting at the same table, cheering and singing  
happily to the song playing while the stripper was dancing.  
  
"This is the, hiccup, best party I've, hiccup, ever been to!" said a very drunk Palmon.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear," Leomon said, taking Palmon by the vines, "the fun's not over  
yet."  
  
"Oh... " replied Palmon, obviously seduced yet unaware of Leomon's advances.  
  
"Sure, you guys can do it all over my bed for all I care," added an irate Stingmon. "But  
first things first! Let's finish off this birthday party with a little surprise."  
  
"What surprise?" said one of the Gotsumon.  
  
"What do you have for us?" questioned the other.  
  
"You'll see." The Stingmon calls over one of the waitresses/strippers. A young girl with  
pink hair walks up to the group's table, dressed in a seductive bunny outfit (think of the  
outfit Oolong gave Bulma on 'Dragonball').  
  
"Good evening. I'm Mimi and I'll be your object of desire tonight. Anything else I can  
get you?"  
  
"Yes," began Stingmon, "my friends, the twin Gotsumon over here, are celebrating their  
twenty-first birthday. I'd like you to give them something special, if you know what I  
mean."  
  
"Sorry sir," Mimi replied, "but I don't do Digimon."  
  
Stingmon pulls out a fifty dollar bill from his pocket and waves it in front of Mimi's face.  
"How's fifty sound?"  
  
Mimi smiles as she snatches the bill from Stingmon's claw and examines it. She then  
looks at the two prospective clients. She finally comes to a decision. "Oh! You want  
me to do a Digimon! Why didn't you say so? I'll do it!"  
  
She grabs the two Gotsumon and leads them to the 'private screening room' in the back  
of the building. The Gotsumon smile stupidly as they are led off, to the cheers of their  
friends back at the table.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Back at the police station, Jim and Kari are shaking hands, finally finished with their  
so-called meeting.  
  
"Don't worry," Kari stated reassuredly, "we'll find your missing brother. You can bet on  
it!"  
  
"Thanks! I knew I could count on you. Thank you, officer."  
  
Jim bows to Kari before walking out of the building. Kari breathes a sigh of relief as she  
heads back to her office.  
  
"Finally... I got him to leave. How can it possibly take over four hours to convince him  
that we'd do everything to find his brother and bring his kidnappers to justice?"  
  
Upon entering her office, she sees Gatomon there, holding a styrofoam cup filled with  
water between her paws. As Gatomon offers the cup to her, Kari smiles and takes it.  
  
"It's not my mocha latte, but it'll do."  
  
"Are you going to be fine getting home, Kari?"  
  
"So, you've learned my name by heart already. That's good. Let's see... I'm going to  
find my brother and we'll ride home together. Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay then," Gatomon replied, heading out of the office. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!" Kari said, waving goodbye to her new partner. Kari then began to look around  
the office. She saw Matt walking her way, so she decided to ask him where her brother  
was. "Matt! Just the person I'm looking for!"  
  
"Need something?" Matt asked her.  
  
"Do you know where my brother is? I'd like to go home now."  
  
Matt gulped nervously. He knew where Tai was, but he didn't want Kari to find out. Tai  
was taking care of some 'private business,' and had told him that he didn't want anyone,  
especially Kari, to find out. But Kari continued to pry.  
  
"Chief Ishida! Where's my brother?"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Don't give all of this bullshit, Matt! I know you know where Tai is! Tell me!"  
  
Matt sighs and finally gives in. He decides to reveal Tai's plans in hope that Tai  
wouldn't get him back for it later.  
  
"He took that broad whose purse you retrieved earlier today home."  
  
"You mean Catherine? When did they leave?"  
  
"About two hours ago."  
  
"Then how come he hasn't come back yet?"  
  
"Well... that's the part I can't tell you about."  
  
At the Kamiya's apartment, two distinctive screams of pleasure can be heard.  
  
"Yeah!" yells Tai in ecstasy. "That's it baby!"  
  
"Ooh!" Catherine moans back. "Sacre bleu! You're hitting my sweet spot! Aaaahhh!"  
  
Back at the police station...  
  
"Oh brother..." Kari said, rolling her eyes. "Can Tai go one week without getting a girl  
in the sack?"  
  
"You're just jealous because you haven't gotten any," stated a smirking Matt.  
  
"Oh, please. You get laid almost every day!" she exclaimed, pointing at him. "And  
besides, my love life is none of your freakin' business! Got it?"  
  
Back outside the XX-Gulp, a fairy like Digimon lands out front. It happens to be  
Lillymon, Mimi's Digimon partner. As she walks towards the front door, a lecherous  
Veggiemon steps in front of her.  
  
"Got any extra pollen, 'cause I'd love to extract it from you."  
  
"Back off, creep."  
  
As Lillymon walks past, the Veggiemon gets angry and decides to use his vines to wrap  
the fairy Digimon up. Unfortunately for him, Lillymon sees this coming, as she whips  
around, floating out of the way of the vines. But Veggiemon fights back, sending a vine  
streaking through the sky and around Lillymon's left leg. Veggiemon smiles. But  
Lillymon is thinking otherwise, as she begins charging up for an attack.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" she yells as she fires the energy blast right at Veggiemon, deleting the  
Digimon instantly. As she floats to the ground, she bends down and pulls a thorn that hat  
managed to get stuck in her left boot. She then looks at a few of the other male Digimon  
who had also been eyeing her. They wisely decide to run away. Lillymon smiles as she  
walks inside the club.  
  
Inside, Lillymon discovers that the club is not as busy as she thought it would be. She  
looks over to the bar and sees that the bartender is waving for her to come over. She does  
so without hesitation.  
  
"Evening, Rocky."  
  
"Evening to you too, Lily."  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she grumbled.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that, Lillymon."  
  
"It's okay. Now, have you seen Mimi?"  
  
"I think she's in the back. She took two Gotsumon with her. That was fifteen minutes  
ago, I believe."  
  
"Isn't that a bit long?" Lillymon asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, Mimi's a pro. She knows how to take care of herself."  
  
Lillymon sighs. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Rocky goes to get a mug. "You want anything to drink?"  
  
"No thanks. I have to get Mimi back home."  
  
"But she's not off for three more hours."  
  
"Not according to Sora."  
  
"And I say not according to me! If this Sora wants to pull her out of work early everyday,  
why doesn't she just come down here and explain to me in person why she always needs  
her?"  
  
"Because Sora is a very busy woman. You know, making deals and such."  
  
"I bet," Rocky replied, snickering. Lillymon whacks him upside the head.  
  
"Men. That's all you think about."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lillymon gets up and heads towards the back room. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to  
go get Mimi, okay?"  
  
"Not if she's busy, you understand? Otherwise, you can take her. But tell her that I want  
to talk to this Sora of hers!"  
  
"Gotcha, Rocky!" She waves goodbye to Rocky. At that moment, Mimi comes out,  
dressed once again in that bunny suit. The only difference from earlier is that her hair is  
all a mess. Mimi then realizes that Lillymon is right in front of her.  
  
"Lillymon?"  
  
"Go get your stuff, Mimi. Sora wants you home right now."  
  
"Sora? Why should I? I don't see why that bitch needs me."  
  
"That 'bitch' is paying us a lot of money to work for her!"  
  
"Well, I get just as much money doing this job. On busy nights, at least twice as much."  
  
"Sora's gonna beat you if you don't get back right now! Move it, sister!"  
  
Mimi grumbles as she goes to the back to change into her regular clothes. Lillymon  
follows her back there.  
  
Back at the apartment, a nude Catherine is out of bed, slowly slipping her clothes back  
on. As she slides her white lace panty up her legs, she glances over to the bed, where Tai  
is fast asleep. He is sleeping naked with the bedsheets covering only the lower half of his  
body. Catherine kneels down and slides her yellow dress over her head. She then grabs  
her purse and slips out of the room. Once downstairs, she goes to the phone and dials a  
number.  
  
At that exact moment, Mimi, now dressed in a pink short sleeve shirt, a tan brown skirt,  
and pink high heeled shoes, and Lillymon are walking out of the strip club and to the  
back, where Mimi finds her 1999 Honda Civic. She unlocks the car, throws her bag in  
the bag, and gets into the car on the driver's side. Lillymon de-digivolves to Palmon  
before getting in on the passenger's side. Just as Mimi starts the car, she hears a ringing  
sound coming from her purse.  
  
"Palmon, could you get that?"  
  
Palmon opens Mimi's purse and pulls out the ringing cell phone. Palmon pushes the  
'talk' button before handing it to Mimi. Mimi takes the phone from her Digimon and  
begins to speak into it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mimi, it's me," came the voice, which sounded like a young woman's.  
  
"Palmon briefed me on the plan. Are you all set?"  
  
"Let me just make sure he's out cold, okay?"  
  
For about fifteen seconds, Mimi hears nothing but silence on the other end. All of a  
sudden, a guy can be heard mumbling incoherently. Then, all of a sudden, Mimi hears a  
loud crack, probably of her friend hitting her hostage with something, followed by a thud.  
After a few more seconds, Mimi's friend comes back on the phone.  
  
"Shit! I think I hit him too hard!"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Mimi curiously responded.  
  
"He's got this big bump sticking out of the top of his head."  
  
Mimi sweatdrops. "You idiot! We're just kidnapping him, not trying to knock him off!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
  
Mimi sighs and shakes her head. "Give me the address."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Honda Civic can be seen leaving the scene. Just seconds later,  
a Toyota Camry pulls up. Matt and Kari get out of it, unaware of what had just  
happened. Kari leads Matt up to her apartment. As she reaches for the knob, she's  
surprised that the door's unlocked.  
  
"That's weird," Kari noted. "The door's unlocked."  
  
"What do you mean that's weird?" asked Matt. "Since when does a guy have time to  
lock the door when he's about to screw a hot girl?"  
  
"Will you stop talking about sex! I don't care how many positions you've done it in or  
how many people you've done it with, but I don't want to hear any more of it!"  
  
"I can show you what you're missing out on."  
  
Kari slaps Matt across the face. "A police chief sleeping with one of his own detectives?  
Not exactly appropriate behavior, you know."  
  
"And hitting a superior officer is?" retorted Matt, rubbing the red hand mark on the left  
side of his face.  
  
Kari runs over to Tai's bedroom, which she finds open by a crack. Politely, she knocks  
on the door.  
  
"Tai, are you decent? And please tell me that Catherine is too."  
  
After hearing nothing, she assumes that they are both asleep. She steps into the room,  
only to find it in utter disarray. She cringed as she went over to the bed and saw that the  
sheets were still wet... a sign that they had finished up very recently. He then saw that  
everything Tai had been wearing today, minus his trench coat, had been scattered all over  
the room.  
  
"This can't be right. Unless Tai changed clothes afterwards and forgot to put the dirty  
ones in the laundry basket. Then that would be normal."  
  
Kari then gasped when she saw Catherine's purse on the nightstand. She walked over to  
look at it when she spotted a sticky note attached to the other side of it. She took the  
sticky note off and read it aloud.  
  
"We have kidnapped the detective and the woman that was with him. If you ever want to  
see them alive again, please bring two hundred million yen to the alley next to the  
Hiroshima Dojo at ten o'clock tonight." Kari then looked up worriedly as she began to  
worry about her older brother's safety.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Tai Kamiya slowly opened his eyes up. He tried to regather his thoughts in order to  
figure out what had just happened.  
  
"Let's see... I had just finished having sex with Catherine and then I fell asleep. When I  
tried to wake up, someone knocked me out. Ow! My head hurts!"  
  
"Finally awake, huh?" came another voice. Tai turned his head to the left and saw  
another person was next to him. It was another guy. This guy had blue hair. He was  
wearing a white long sleeved business shirt, a dark blue tie with a picture of an anchor on  
it, and khaki pants. He was also wearing a pair of blue framed glasses. Tai assumed that  
the individual was about his age, if not older. He then noticed that the guy had his body  
and his legs tied to a chair. Then he realized that he was tied up the exact same way. In  
addition, the only things he was wearing was his trench coat and his shoes.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai asked the stranger next to him.  
  
"Joe Kido," he responded, identifying himself. "And you?"  
  
"First Class Detective Tai Kamiya."  
  
"You must not be a good detective if you got caught this easily."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that I take a nap after I have sex!"  
  
"You must have just finished when they got you, since it seems that you're wearing  
nothing but that trench coat of yours."  
  
"What makes you think I'm not wearing anything under this?"  
  
"I figured it out after the two women who brought you in here and tied you up were  
eyeing your crotch. One of them smiled at you, too."  
  
"Speaking of smiles... have you seen Catherine?"  
  
"Catherine? Who's Catherine?"  
  
"Let's see... French woman, golden yellow hair, early twenties, probably about five feet  
six, between 120 and 145 pounds, was wearing a strapless yellow dress... but not while I  
was doing her, of course."  
  
"Uh huh. Please don't tell me what she looks like in the buff."  
  
"Why not? She's like an angel with no clothes on! I could run my hands along her  
curves for days and never get tired of them."  
  
"You know, I think one of the girls that brought you in here fits that description."  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
Joe nods. "I think she used you, man."  
  
"How can that be? No one uses the great Tai Kamiya! If anyone gets used, it's the girls I  
sleep with!"  
  
"If I had a more active feminine side to me, I'd probably kick you in the shins right now."  
  
The conversation was interrupted as someone opened the door to the room. Two females  
and their Digimon entered, but because of the direction Tai and Joe were facing, they  
couldn't see their faces. They could hear them, though.  
  
"I swear Mimi, one of these days that job of yours is going to get you killed."  
  
The guys hear Mimi snap her fingers. "Stop being so jealous, Sora! Just because you  
don't have the body..."  
  
"Don't give me that crap! At least I know how to satisfy my men. You go to that whore  
house of yours just to show your goods off."  
  
"Don't call it a whore house! It's a strip club, for pete sakes!"  
  
Behind the two women were their Digimon, Biyomon and Palmon.  
  
"They're going to fight again," sighed Palmon.  
  
"This could take awhile," added Biyomon. "Want to go out in the forest?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two head out of the room, wing-in-vine. Meanwhile, Sora and Mimi go over to their  
prisoners to say their hellos. Mimi was still dressed in the same clothes as before, while  
Sora was dressed in a tight, strapless aqua colored dress, which had a very, very short  
skirt.  
  
"I see you're finally awake," Sora said to Tai.  
  
"Sora! What the fuck is going on?"  
  
Sora grabs Tai by the collar and starts yelling at him. "You tell me, you stinkin' piece of  
trash! You know how much I still hate you after you gave up your virginity to Catherine  
Bouveaux all those years ago!" Sora began to cry. "I thought I was supposed to be your  
first!"  
  
"In a matter of speaking, she wanted it more than you did. That was all there was to it."  
  
"I see," she responded, releasing Tai and pushing his chair down on the floor.  
  
"Why'd you push me down?"  
  
"Simply put, you deserved it. That's all there was to it."  
  
Tai growled as Mimi went over to Joe and straddled him. As Joe opens his mouth to  
object, Mimi smothers him with a long kiss, twirling her tongue inside his mouth  
throughout the whole time. Joe struggled to break free, but it was no use.  
  
"Mimi, could you please not make out with the prisoners?"  
  
Mimi released her liplock on Joe and turned to Sora as her victim breathed for air. "You  
let me do it last night," she pouted.  
  
"Tai here is a bit of a pervert," Sora commented, glaring at Tai. "If you do that little  
striptease of yours on Joe again, you might turn this guy on. Who knows what he'll do to  
you if he gets free."  
  
Mimi gets off of Joe and walks over to Sora. Mimi then eyes Tai suspiciously.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I could swear he thrusted up into me when I was putting on his  
seatbelt in the car!"  
  
Tai gave Mimi a look of innocence. But Mimi wasn't buying it one bit. Neither was  
Sora.  
  
"Why are you keeping us here?" Tai asked defiantly.  
  
"You see," began Mimi, "we can't risk being out in public when we pull off our little  
crimes. So we recruit guys to do the dirty work for us."  
  
"Remember the guy you caught today?" Sora asked Tai. He nodded. "He was working  
for us."  
  
"Michael was working for you?" Tai asked, in shock.  
  
"Yep," Mimi nodded happily. "He doesn't have much of an output in the sack, though."  
  
"And you're telling me this because?" Tai questioned, somewhat afraid of the answer.  
  
"Oh, it's the least I can do for a former boyfriend," replied Sora. "By the way, we're  
going to have to kill you."  
  
"I figured as much," Tai responded. Joe began to panic.  
  
"You're not going to kill me too, right?" he asked.  
  
Mimi smiled at him. "Sorry my dear, but you heard everything too. We have to get rid  
of you as well."  
  
"Hey, I can forget all about it! I have a tendency to forget about things that I don't care  
about that much. You won't have to worry about me telling your secret plans to the  
police."  
  
"We can't risk it," Sora said. "You will both be eliminated at dawn." She then turns to  
Tai. "In the meanwhile, I think we should get rid of your sister while we're at it."  
  
"Huh? Kari? Keep her out of this! She has nothing to deal with this!"  
  
"I'm sorry Tai, but any relative of yours must be eradicated from the face of the Earth."  
  
"You're evil, Sora! Real evil! Why did you change? What happened to the sweet girl  
that I grew up with?"  
  
"She died the moment that bitch Catherine stole your virginity away from me! Catherine  
will get hers too, when I find her. But I'll be satisfied with you and your sister for the  
time being." Sora then turns to Mimi. "Find Kari Kamiya and have Biyomon and  
Palmon destroy her. Do the same to anyone that's with her."  
  
Mimi bows to Sora. "As you wish. I will go retrieve our Digimon now."  
  
Mimi runs out of the room. Sora then walks out, laughing maniacally as she gives her  
two prisoners one last look.  
  
"Get a good night's sleep tonight, you two! Because it's going to be the last one you  
awake from!"  
  
With that, Sora exits, closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
At exactly ten o'clock, Kari is waiting in the alley next to the Hiroshima Dojo. She is  
holding a sack of money in her hands. Agumon and Gatomon are hiding behind the trash  
dumpsters, a bit further back in the alley.  
  
"Remember guys," she told the two Digimon, "when I give you the signal, you jump out  
here! Okay?"  
  
The two Digimon nod in agreement. All of a sudden, Kari spots a flying Digimon in the  
air, heading her way. Agumon and Gatomon go into hiding. A Birdramon lands to  
Kari's left. Hanging off one of the legs happens to be Mimi and her Palmon. Birdramon  
then de-digivolves to Biyomon. The trio then walks over to Kari.  
  
"Are you Kari Kamiya?" Mimi asks Kari.  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Do you have the money?"  
  
Kari hands the sack to Mimi. She opens it and sees that there is some money in it. But  
obviously enough, it is a lot less than the amount they asked for. Mimi decides to ignore  
it, since she was going to get rid of Kari anyway. She closes the sack and glares at Kari.  
  
"I kept up my end of the bargain," Kari stated. "Now, where's my brother?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. He's safe with us. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you." Mimi  
points to Kari defiantly. "Biyomon! Palmon! Get rid of her!"  
  
Kari gasped as the two rookie level Digimon walked towards her. Luckily, Agumon and  
Gatomon had realized that she needed help, and so they jump out to assist Kari.  
  
"Huh? You have Digimon as well?" Mimi said, surprised and a bit scared at the same  
time.  
  
Kari smiled. "Afraid that my Digimon will beat yours?"  
  
Mimi smiled back. "I don't think that's going to happen. Biyomon! Palmon!  
Digivolve!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" yells the cute pink bird, who turns into a giant  
orange bird.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!" yells the plant-like Digimon, who transforms into a  
giant cactus.  
  
Kari turns to Agumon and Gatomon in desperation. "You two can digivolve too, right?"  
  
Agumon, confused about the whole thing, turned to Kari and asked, "What does  
digivolve mean?"  
  
Everyone except Agumon facefaults. Gatomon then gets up and admits to Kari, "I'm a  
champion level Digimon like those two are, but I don't think the odds are in our favor if  
Agumon can't digivolve to champion."  
  
"Enough talk!" yelled Mimi. "Get rid of all of them!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouts, sending a huge flaming bird projectile at the trio.  
Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon all hit the ground and duck out of the way in time. The  
attack does hit the small building on the right side of the building, though, causing it to  
waver just a bit.  
  
"If you think that was hot," began Togemon, "then wait until you get a taste of my  
Needle Spray!"  
  
Togemon fires a cluster of cactus needles at the trio. They manage to duck behind a trash  
dumpster, but not before Agumon gets stabbed by two of the needles in the tail. Seeing  
that they had nowhere to run, Mimi came up with a way to end this battle quickly.  
  
"Bring that building down!" she shouted, referring to the five story office building that  
housed the karate dojo as well as other important city financial offices. Birdramon fired  
off Meteor Wing after Meteor Wing, while Togemon punches dents in the building,  
hoping to weaken the structure enough so that it would fall over. In just a matter of  
seconds, it did just that. Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon had nowhere to go, as the building  
collapsed into the alley that they were hiding in.  
  
Mimi smirked as the building was reduced to a pile of rubble, save for the first floor. She  
laughed evilly as Mimi climbed onto Birdramon's leg. Togemon de-digivolved back to  
Palmon again and joined her trainer as the trio took to the air, happy that their mission  
had been accomplished.  
  
Kari was dead. And in the morning, Joe and Tai would join her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Tai...  
  
Oh my god! Kari's dead! Well, not quite, but she comes very close. And when my dad  
checks up on her in the hospital, will he convince her to quit? Meanwhile, in order to  
escape death myself, Joe and I manage to escape from our prison cell. The only problem  
is, we have no idea where we are! We can't be in Tokyo! Heck, we might not even be  
on Earth! Oh, and wait 'til you find out who's the third member of this evil trio that  
we're up against. The answer will surprise you. Or you might already know who it is.  
Your call. Don't miss "Meet the Detectives Kamiya, Part 2!" Next time!  
  
Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome and recommended! Either leave a  
review (Fanfiction.net) or e-mail me at jgg121@yahoo.com (digimonfanfic list). Thanks!  
  
Copyright Date: 9/29/01 


	2. Meet the Detectives Kamiya II

"The Detectives Kamiya"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: A trio of good girls gone bad is wreaking havoc in Tokyo. For starters,  
they've taken a doctor-to-be hostage! The only ones who can save him are Tai and Kari  
Kamiya... a brother and sister detective team. An alternate universe Digimon fanfic that  
definitely should not be passed off as a kiddie show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, human or Digimon, in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains mild profanity, violence, sensuality, suggestive sexual situations, and  
the collapsing of a building. Do not read if you are sensitive to one or more of these  
issues.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Downtown Tokyo, among the ruins of the Hiroshima Financial Building  
  
It had been more than half an hour since the building had collapsed. Twenty two year old  
Chief Matt Ishida watched as twenty police officers and firemen searched through the  
rubble to make sure no one was in the building when it had come down. He was  
confident that the building had been empty, but an eyewitness had quickly dispelled that  
theory. The eyewitness had claimed hearing fighting of some sort just before the  
building had been destroyed.  
  
It turned out the eyewitness was indeed correct.  
  
"Sir," one police officer said as he ran towards me, "we just found an Agumon and a  
Gatomon among the rubble."  
  
"An Agumon? And a Gatomon?"  
  
The police officer nods. "I think they're the same ones that just started at the station  
today."  
  
"Wait a minute... that means Kari must be somewhere in that rubble!"  
  
"Detective Kamiya? You mean she's in there too?"  
  
"She might be. Kamiya was trying to track down the guys who kidnapped her brother  
earlier today."  
  
"Well, I don't think her chances are too good if she was in the alley, which the two  
Digimon claimed they were."  
  
Matt gasped in shock. He had lost Tai and now his little sister was practically dead,  
killed by the vile bastards who had kidnapped her brother. Matt knew how much Tai  
cared about his little sister, and that he'd never forgive himself if something happened to  
her. Matt decided that it was time to take action. He runs past the officer and up to the  
spot where the building formerly stood. He starts to dig through the rubble personally.  
  
As he does so, he notices a small pile of bricks and other debris moving up and down  
slowly. Convinced that someone must be under there, he runs over there and starts  
digging. In just mere seconds, Kari's face becomes visible under the rubble. It is  
covered with gray soot. To make matters worse, she was unconscious.  
  
"Quick!" Matt yelled to his fellow officers. "I need an ambulance! We've got an officer  
down!"  
  
Matt could then only stare at Kari's lifeless body in shock as someone went off to greet  
an incoming ambulance. There was only one thought on Matt's mind...  
  
"Please... be alive."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
(Begin theme song)  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai and Kari  
are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all dressed in black. A  
gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is on it. Kari weeps openly into  
her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered into a hole in the ground and then  
promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along with a white  
buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a police station. Kari is  
walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her older brother, with the exception of  
a knee length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai smiles goofily while lying in bed as he reminisces about an old girlfriend.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari walks through the police station as she flips through some papers in a folder.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt opens a steel door and then gasps in fright at the sight of the figure standing behind  
it.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
Kari dives into a small hole in the side of the building to avoid getting burned. In another  
scene, Tai motions to punch someone in the face, but he misses.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's grave. Kari  
sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the tombstone. Tai hugs his little  
sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Episode 2 - "Meet the Detectives Kamiya, Part 2"  
  
  
The automatic sliding doors leading into the emergency ward of Odaiba General Hospital  
slide open as a team of paramedics and nurses run a stretcher in. On the stretcher is  
nineteen year old Detective Kari Kamiya, knocked unconscious after being buried under  
a building when it collapsed. How it collapsed, no one quite knew. But right now, the  
main concern was making sure that she lived to tell about it.  
  
Chief Matt Ishida followed them in, but was kept from going further at the front desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, but only emergency personnel are allowed beyond this point," one of the  
nurses said.  
  
"You don't understand!" Matt shouted at them. "That's one of my officers!"  
  
"Don't worry," another nurse said, patting Matt on the back, "we've got the best doctors  
in the city working here. She's in good hands."  
  
"I hope so," Matt sighed as he reluctantly gave up on trying to get in. "For Tai's sake."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hideout, twenty-one year old Catherine Bouveaux is lying on her  
bed in her room, watching a romance movie on TV while dressed in nothing but a lime  
green nightgown.  
  
"This totally sucks," she commented. "Why don't they ever have any good romance  
movies on Japanese television? Now, in Paris, you're guaranteed at least three new  
romance stories every half hour!"  
  
She reaches over to her nightstand and pulls out a three by five inch photo of Tai when he  
was fifteen.  
  
"What happened to us, mon ami?" she sighed as she pressed the photo up against her left  
breast and lied back down on her bed. Then pulling it away, she began to admire it  
again. "That night seemed so magical. And yet, seven years later, we're both still  
single."  
  
Catherine smiles to herself as she sits up and starts lifting her nightgown all the way to  
her waist.  
  
"I remember everything you did that night," she said as she lowered the picture to where  
her nightgown had been pulled up to before sticking the portrait up it. Catherine sighed  
once again as she began to finger herself, pretending that it was Tai doing it and not her.  
  
In another room in the hideout, Sora was still dressed in the clothes she had on earlier,  
but she's now putting together their plans for tomorrow night.  
  
"It's too bad we had to spend tonight getting rid of Kari," Sora said. "There was this  
great jewelry store I've been wanting to rob for ages now. But now that Kari and Tai will  
be out of the way and I have all of the security plans for the store, this should be a cinch!"  
  
She then went over to a desk drawer and pulled out a photo of Tai... the same exact one  
that Catherine had.  
  
"Tai Kamiya, you devil." Sora smiled as she looked at Tai's picture. "Why did you have  
to be such a player? If only you hadn't gotten to Catherine. Cheap whores like that don't  
satisfy you enough, forcing men to search for more way too often. That's why I lost you  
all those years ago. I would've satisfied him without any problem."  
  
Sora then took out a picture of Catherine from the same drawer, along with a pair of  
scissors. She takes the scissors and starts cutting Catherine's photo into hundreds of  
pieces. She then throws them all into her black wicker wastebasket. She then smiles  
again, takes the photo of Tai, and heads for her private bathroom. Along the way, she  
grabs her towel and throws off all of her clothes as she heads for the shower.  
  
"Now you'll get to see first hand what I wanted from you on our first night."  
  
Now, we head to the room where Joe and Tai are tied up. Well, they were tied up...  
  
"I'm amazed how easily you got out of those ropes!" Joe commented as he handed Tai  
his trench coat.  
  
"Well, I can't be a detective without knowing how to get out of those tight situations."  
  
"You can say that again, because those ropes weren't the only things you slipped out  
of..."  
  
"Oh, tell the whole world why don't ya?"  
  
"So... what now?"  
  
"We get out of here, that's what now!"  
  
"Wait! We have to find my Digimon first!"  
  
"Digimon? You have a Digimon?"  
  
"Yes. His name is Gomamon. I think they have him in the holding pens on the deck  
below us."  
  
"And you know this because?"  
  
"Mimi incoherently said so when she made out with me last night," Joe replied, blushing.  
  
"So," Tai said with a lecherous smile on his face, "what's she like naked?"  
  
"Like I'm telling you."  
  
"Come on! Between friends!"  
  
"Friends? We just met!"  
  
"I consider a few hours together more than 'we just met.'"  
  
Back at Odaiba General Hospital, Mr. Kamiya had just arrived. He grabs a seat next to  
Matt, wondering how his daughter is.  
  
"Well?" he asked, grabbing Matt by the trench coat, "is my daughter going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Matt replied in the only way he could, "I'm not even sure what her  
condition is. They wheeled her back there about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"I knew this detective stuff was too risky. If she dies, you're going to get a lawsuit the  
size of Osaka!"  
  
"She was still breathing when I found her under the rubble, Mr. Kamiya. I think she'll be  
just fine."  
  
"Just fine? Just fine?! That's what the paramedics said when my wife got shot ten years  
ago! But she died! She died, you hear me!"  
  
"Mr. Kamiya! Snap out of it! She may be your daughter, but she's one of my finest  
detectives. If she can't survive something like this, who would?"  
  
Back at the hideout, Mimi stretches her arms and yawns, tired after all of the day's  
activities.  
  
"I'm glad it's going to be over with in the morning," she said. "Then I can finally ditch  
Sora and go out on my own!"  
  
She clenches her fist in anger before pounding it against the wall. "She's kept me from  
reaching that potential I've always desired. But no more! After tomorrow, I'm a free  
woman! No one can stop Mimi Tachikawa! I'm the girl of your desires!"  
  
"What are you babbling about?"  
  
Mimi turns and sees a tired Floramon, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Did I wake you, Floramon?" "Yes, you did. Shame on you!"  
  
"Aren't you on guard duty tonight?" "Yeah, but I don't know why we need one. We're in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Tell that to Sora. She's afraid that someone will sneak in to the base and attack her."  
  
"Why would she think that?"  
  
Mimi then realizes that she's said too much. She walks off without saying a word.  
  
"Mimi! Why would she think that?"  
  
Mimi continues to ignore Floramon as she carries her stuff off to her room.  
  
Back at the hospital, an hour or two has passed since Kari was brought in. All of a  
sudden, one of the doctors comes out of the emergency room and up to Matt and Mr.  
Kamiya.  
  
"Chief Ishida? Mr. Kamiya?"  
  
The two of them stand up and shake hands with the doctor.  
  
"I'm Doctor Takashi Nakalana. Pleased to meet you both."  
  
Mr. Kamiya grabs Dr. Nakalana by the shoulders and starts shaking him. "How is my  
daughter? Please tell me she's alright!"  
  
"Hold on," the doctor says, calming Mr. Kamiya down. "I just came out of the  
emergency room. Your daughter is going to be okay. She had a few cuts on her arms  
and legs, but it's nothing serious. We also knew that she was found unconscious,  
correct?"  
  
"That is correct," Matt replied. "She was out when I found her."  
  
"Well, we checked her for any head injuries, but she seems to be fine. A little dazed,  
that's all. I think it would be best if she stays here overnight for observation."  
  
"Can I see her?" Mr. Kamiya asked.  
  
"In a few minutes. They're currently moving her to one of the patient's rooms. I'll have  
the nurse tell you which one once she's there. You can only go in one at a time, though,  
and stay no longer than five minutes. It is after visiting hours, you know."  
  
"Thank you, doctor."  
  
As Dr. Nakalana walks off to see if anyone else needs assistance, Mr. Kamiya and Matt  
began to debate over who should see Kari first.  
  
"Please! I want to see my daughter first!"  
  
"Whoa! Hold on, Mr. Kamiya! I was going to let you go first!"  
  
"Oh... okay."  
  
After a few minutes, the nurse points them towards Room 2207. Once they get there,  
another nurse waits for them. Mr. Kamiya walks right into the room, while Matt waits  
outside.  
  
Inside the room, Mr. Kamiya finds that Kari has the room all to herself. She is lying  
down on the bed closest to the window. He walks over to the bed, where Kari becomes  
aware of his presence.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Sweetheart! I'm glad that you're okay!"  
  
Mr. Kamiya reaches over and gives his daughter a big hug. As soon as her dad releases  
her, though, Kari tries to get out of the bed. But she quickly discovers that her arms were  
not strong enough to hold herself up. She winces in pain as her father pushes her back  
into bed.  
  
"Hold on there! You're too weak to do anything right now!"  
  
Kari moaned dejectedly as she laid back down. She breathed a sigh of displeasure as her  
father pulled the bedsheets over her.  
  
"You know, I think it's time that you considered another line of work."  
  
"But dad..."  
  
"No buts, young lady! And where's your brother? I think he should quit too!"  
  
"Actually dad, you probably don't want to know where he is."  
  
"You mean he's hanging around with his girlfriends again?"  
  
"Um..." Kari began hesitantly, "you could say that."  
  
Back at the hideout once again...  
  
"Are you sure you know the way?" asked Tai.  
  
"Not really," replied Joe. "Just trust me."  
  
"I'll trust you when I find some clothes to wear," Tai responded, buttoning up his trench  
coat.  
  
The two of them turn the corner, only to find Catherine standing there with a midnight  
snack in hand. Joe and Tai laugh nervously as Catherine scowls at them.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Joe and Tai stand frozen in fear as Catherine, wearing nothing but her lime green  
nightgown, walks up to them defiantly.  
  
"How did you get out of that room?" she asked curiously.  
  
"That's a good question," Joe answered, turning to Tai. "How did we get out of there?"  
  
"I used a hairpin to pick the lock, remember?"  
  
"But I thought only girls wore hairpins."  
  
"They do."  
  
Tai then pulls the hairpin out of his pocket and hands it to Catherine. Tai then hugs her,  
causing the girl to drop her snack... a cinnamon bun.  
  
"Hey! I love you too, but you made me drop my snack!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Catherine," Tai said, letting go of Catherine and then looking at her snack,  
now splattered on the ground. "Gee, it looks like you won't be able to eat that any  
more."  
  
Catherine smiles. "It doesn't matter. I was only going to eat it to take my mind off of  
worrying about your safety." She then begins to cry openly as she puts her arms around  
Tai and starts to weep into his trench coat.  
  
"I'm just glad that you're safe. Where did they lock you up?"  
  
Catherine looks up and blinks curiously. "What do you mean? I was never locked up."  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Because she's one of the bad guys, that's why," exclaimed Joe, jumping in.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tai asked, dumbfounded. "Catherine would never hurt a  
fly."  
  
"That's not true!" Catherine yelled at Tai. "I made a pretty good impression on your  
head!"  
  
Tai reaches up to touch the top of his head. For the first time, he notices the big bump  
there... as well as the pain that came with it.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! My head hurts!" Tai yelled, holding his head while he ran back and  
forth in front of Joe and Catherine. They sweatdrop.  
  
"Will you calm down already," Catherine said, trying to calm Tai down.  
  
"What did you hit me with? A two-by-four?" Tai yelled right in Catherine's face.  
  
Catherine rubs the back of her head nervously. "Well, not exactly, but it was about the  
same size."  
  
Joe coughs to interrupt the discussion once again. "I hope you don't mind, but can we  
get back to business?"  
  
"What business?"  
  
"If you remember, Tai, about a minute ago we established that Catherine here was not a  
prisoner like us, but rather one of our captors."  
  
"Ah. I see." Tai began to think for a few seconds. Turning to Catherine, he then says,  
"Wanna take a ride on the rocket in my pocket?"  
  
"Pardon?" Catherine replied, confused.  
  
"Do you want to provide the cave for my snake to hide in?"  
  
"But you don't have a snake, Tai."  
  
Tai smacked himself in the face. He then sighed and said matter-of-factly, "Catherine,  
you wanna fuck?"  
  
Catherine smiles happily. "Why didn't you just say so? Of course!"  
  
The two hold hands and start to walk off, when Joe jumps in their path.  
  
"Just where do you think you two are going?"  
  
"Weren't you paying attention? Catherine and I are going to her room so we can make  
out."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Hello? Are you two processing correctly? Tai, you're an officer of the law! Catherine,  
you're part of a criminal gang of young women who use men to commit their crimes for  
them! Can you two please tell me what is wrong with this picture?"  
  
"I see your point," said Tai. "I guess it's not going to work out."  
  
"I guess not," came the reply from Catherine.  
  
"I'm glad you two have come to your senses."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Joe."  
  
"I guess it's time for the chase scene."  
  
"Right. How do we start it?"  
  
"May I?" Tai said, with an idea in mind.  
  
Joe and Catherine nod in agreement. Tai grabs Catherine by the shoulders and leans in  
as if he's going to kiss her. Joe is about to reach over and pull Tai away, when the  
detective quickly grabs the straps to Catherine's nightgown and tugs them away. This, of  
course, causes the nightgown to fall to Catherine's feet, leaving her completely naked.  
  
"Run!" Tai yelled, quickly turning away to run down the hall. Joe runs after him as  
Catherine instinctively uses her hands to cover herself. Once the duo disappears from  
sight, Catherine gets back into her nightgown and then chases after them. By that time,  
though, Tai and Joe had gotten some distance on her, so they decide to go into a nearby  
room and hide for awhile. Once inside, Tai turns on the lights and then backs himself  
against the door. As he tries to catch his breath, he finds himself staring at an angry Joe,  
who is holding a tissue up to his bleeding nose.  
  
"You were thinking about her, weren't you?"  
  
"Hey! We got away, didn't we? You should be thanking me."  
  
"I'll thank you when my nose stops bleeding."  
  
Tai smirked at Joe. "Gee, if I knew you were going to be like that, I would have told you  
to turn away before I pulled her nightgown down."  
  
Joe gasps... and then panics as blood starts to flow out of his nose and out of the tissue.  
He quickly runs to the bathroom to get some more tissue to plug his nose with.  
  
"Something tells me that you don't see women naked often, do you?"  
  
"Oh, shut up," came the voice from the bathroom.  
  
Back at the hospital, Kari is now speaking with Matt.  
  
"I'm glad that you weren't hurt."  
  
"It was a trap. This pink haired girl attacked me."  
  
"All by herself? She must have been pretty strong to beat the three of you up."  
  
"She had help. Two Digimon. I believe she called them Biyomon and Palmon."  
  
"Biyomon? And Palmon?"  
  
"Well, that was what their names were before they digivolved into Birdramon and  
Togemon and then kicked the living snot out of Agumon, Gatomon, and myself.  
Speaking of which, where are they?"  
  
"Strapped into a bed for the night, just like you are."  
  
"At least they'll be okay." Kari then began to worry about Tai. "I wonder if..."  
  
"I'm sure we'll find them. Don't worry. Tai can handle himself."  
  
"Matt... my father wants me to quit the force!"  
  
"You can't let him do that! You two are my best detectives!"  
  
"But he's afraid we'll get hurt. Or worse..."  
  
"Let me handle your father. You worry about getting well. I'll have the men keep a  
lookout for Tai. In the meantime, you need to get your rest."  
  
Matt begins to walk out as Kari glances up at the ceiling and tries to go to sleep. Matt  
turns off the lights and closes the door on the way out.  
  
Once again, we go back to the hideout. Tai and Joe are nowhere to be found in the dark  
room where they were hiding. All of a sudden, the door opens. Mimi enters, dressed in  
her pink nightgown. Palmon was with her. They were discussing the events from earlier  
as they search the room.  
  
"I can't believe you did it with twin Gotsumon!"  
  
"Hey! It was their birthday! How could I refuse?"  
  
"I bet you'd do it with anyone as long as they paid you for it."  
  
"I'd do it with anyone as long as they were cute!"  
  
"That's just like you, Mimi. You really need to get into another line of work."  
  
"Why don't you believe in me, Palmon? You're just like Sora! You never approve of  
what I do!"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"That's what you were implying!"  
  
After coming up empty for what seemed like the thousandth time, Mimi and Palmon  
head out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind them. Seconds  
later, Tai and Joe come out of their hiding place.  
  
"That was close!" Joe said, pulling himself out from under the bed.  
  
"Say," Tai began, following Joe out, "what do you think Mimi would look like without  
that nightgown on?"  
  
"Will you stop it with the dirty thoughts! You're going to make my nose bleed again."  
  
"I think we should hide out for the night. Our chances of finding your Digimon and  
getting out of here alive aren't very good."  
  
"That's fine by me."  
  
Tai looks in the closet and finds several green short sleeve shirts and numerous pairs of  
khaki pants.  
  
"We must be in Michael's room. I'd recognize these clothes anywhere."  
  
Tai closes the closet and makes his way over to the dresser. He opens the top drawer and  
finds a few white T-shirts and several pairs of shorts inside. He smiles as he unbuttons  
his trench coat and lets it fall to the ground. Joe sees Tai's naked rear as the detective  
reaches into the drawer and pulls out a T-shirt and a pair of navy blue gym shorts.  
  
"Tai! For god's sakes, you're not at home!"  
  
"Yeesh," Tai said as he put one leg into the shorts and then the other. "It's nothing you  
haven't seen before."  
  
"What are you talking about? I've never seen you naked before!"  
  
"And let's hope you don't want to again. Besides, my point is that you have the same  
body parts that I do."  
  
"I thought we were going to stop talking about naked people!"  
  
"Okay, I'll stop! Look, if you're so scared of me, you go sleep in the bathtub and I'll  
sleep under the bed."  
  
"What? I have to sleep in the bathtub?"  
  
"Fine. You can sleep under the bed and I'll sleep in the bathtub."  
  
Before Joe can object again, Tai walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.  
Joe sighs and crawls back under the bed, making sure not to damage his glasses in the  
process.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The following morning at the hospital, Mr. Kamiya arrives back at Kari's room, only to  
find her daughter already getting dressed in her pink short sleeve shirt and yellow  
spandex shorts. Once she was done, she slipped on her shoes. She then sat down on her  
bed. From the nearby table, she takes her police badge in her right hand and her cup of  
mocha latte in her left. During the whole time, Kari does not notice her father's  
presence.  
  
"You're going out again, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, finally realizing that her dad was there. "It's my job."  
  
"I wish you would reconsider. You aren't safe in this line of work."  
  
"Do you think I would have taken this job if I didn't know that? Dad, you worry too  
much."  
  
"I'm afraid that I might lose both of you. After finding out that Tai was kidnapped and  
that you were nearly killed, it felt like that day ten years ago."  
  
"Matt must have told him about Tai," Kari thought. "I know you're still sad about mom  
getting killed the way she did," she told her father, "but I thought we had already gotten  
over that!"  
  
"Do you remember what it was like the day your mom died?"  
  
As Kari shakes her head no, we go back to Tai in the hideout, who is lying awake in the  
bathtub. He too is thinking about that very same day. He begins to relive that day as if  
he was telling Kari about it himself instead of her father...  
  
  
Begin flashback sequence...  
  
Fade in to a graveyard on a dark and stormy night. As you would expect, this isn't an  
ideal night to visit a loved one's grave. Believe it or not, a figure in the background is  
paying his respects to one of the graves this very night.  
  
The individual walks up the path until he reaches a certain point. He then turns and starts  
walking on the muddy grass, passing grave after grave until he reaches the one he was  
looking for. Although the figure is unidentifiable from this distance, the shape of his  
spiky hair is easily noticeable. He kneels down and produces a wet bouquet of pink  
carnations out of nowhere. He puts it next to the grave and then begins to remember the  
reason why he comes to visit it every week.  
  
"Ten years ago. That's when it all happened."  
  
  
Begin second flashback sequence...  
  
Flashback to a nice, quiet setting of a family sitting down to dinner in their apartment.  
  
"It was a normal day like any other."  
  
The four family members take their respective seats at the table. The two parents, a  
young nine year old girl, and a twelve year old boy... who seemed to be a younger version  
of the person in the graveyard.  
  
"We were all sitting down for dinner. We had begun to discuss the event's of the day.  
You know, to hear dad complain about his boss, mom wanting to get out of the house for  
once, Kari rejoicing over the A that she got on her book report, and of course, myself,  
wondering if I was going to flunk sixth grade or not."  
  
The sound of several different pairs of footsteps can be heard outside of the apartment...  
and getting closer.  
  
"Our conversation was then interrupted by the sound of several people running outside."  
  
His mom gets up to check what the noise is exactly.  
  
"Of course, my mom thought it was just a few troublemaking teenagers. So, she heads  
for the door to try and catch them so she could report them to their parents."  
  
His mom reaches for the doorknob as the others continued their conversation.  
  
"When all of a sudden..."  
  
As his mom opens the door, three teenagers run by. She looks down the hall at their  
backs, getting ready to yell at them about the noise...  
  
"Our lives were changed forever..."  
  
A gunshot rings out in the air. Seconds later, his mom falls to the ground. Blood begin  
pouring out of her head.  
  
"Honey?" our dad said as he jumped out of his seat and ran for the door.  
  
"Kari and I followed," the figure continued to narrate, "wondering what was going on."  
  
His dad runs out and spots his mom down on the ground, face first. He glances in the  
other direction and sees two masked robbers running down the stairs and heading off to  
their car. The two children come out to look, but the father spots them.  
  
"Stay inside, you two! Go call the police!"  
  
"Both of us ran inside to get to the phone. My sister beat me to it, so she called the  
police. And she did a pretty good job at it, too. Probably better than I could have done.  
  
"By the time we were back outside, a small crowd had formed outside their door. Some  
of the neighbors stood in shock, just watching as our mom struggled to stay alive. But  
since one of our neighbors was a nurse, she was doing her best to help keep our mother  
alive. She was trying every medical technique in the book... well, at least the ones she  
was capable of doing given the circumstances. But it was all for naught.  
  
"When the ambulance arrived nine minutes later, she was already dead."  
  
End second flashback sequence...  
  
  
Back to present time, a flash of lightning fills the air. For a split second, the grave that  
the individual was looking at lights up. The name 'Kamiya' is easily spotted in giant  
letters at the top of the tombstone. After a few seconds, a rumble of thunder can be  
heard, followed by another lightning flash. This time, the camera focuses on the  
individual himself. He is a twenty-two year old gentleman dressed in a brown trench  
coat. His spiky brown hair sticks out in the dark cemetery like a walking zombie. His  
brown eyes were filled with remorse over the loss of his mother ten years ago. It was Tai  
Kamiya himself.  
  
Tai stays there for several minutes. He continues to wonder if there was some way that  
all of this could have been prevented. If only his mother hadn't gone out there to  
reprimand those kids. And since the initial investigation, the police were unable to find  
the masked robbers that had shot our mom or the guys that they were chasing. Because  
they were wearing masks, the robbers could not be identified. As for the would-be  
targets, my guess is that none of them have come forward for fear of their own lives.  
  
For almost ten years, that case has remained unsolved. No new clues have turned up  
since the police gave up on the case four months afterward.  
  
"That's why I became a detective," Tai thought to himself. "Maybe I can find some clue  
to my mother's murder that the police may have missed, lost, or overlooked. Just the  
thought of one day finding the gunman himself keeps me going. Even if Matt is my boss.  
Boy, I need to remember to tell him to lighten up."  
  
End first flashback sequence...  
  
  
"Now I remember why you two became detectives in the first place!" shouted Mr.  
Kamiya.  
  
"Dad, please! This is a hospital!"  
  
"Kari, you need to realize that if there was anything more the police could have done to  
find out who killed mom, they would have done it. Why not give up this false chase and  
focus your energy on something else. Like going to college, for example."  
  
"I'll go to college when I'm good and ready."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, young lady! I'm still your dad! You have to do what I say!"  
  
"Yes, that's true." Kari finishes her mocha latte and throws her cup in the trash can. She  
then gets up and starts to head for the door. "But I'm not a child anymore! I'm nineteen!  
Shouldn't I be allowed to pursue the career of my choice?"  
  
"Yes, but not ones that put your life in danger! Kari, are you listening to me?"  
  
Kari goes to the desk by the door and signs the forms on the clipboard.  
  
"I assume you've already paid for everything."  
  
"Yes, I have dear. All they need is your signatures."  
  
"Done. I have to go now, dad. I've got to find Tai."  
  
"Kari!" Mr. Kamiya yelled, causing Kari to stop dead in her tracks. "If you walk out that  
door, I'll never forgive you! Heck, I won't even care if you get killed out there fighting  
with a criminal! You'd better come back in here if you know what's good for you!"  
  
Kari turned her head back towards her distraught father. She could see how angry he  
was. She knew that he didn't want anything to happen to her. But she couldn't just sit at  
home and hope that Matt and the rest of the force would find Tai alive. She couldn't  
take that risk. So Kari did the only thing she could do...  
  
She walked out of the room.  
  
Matt met her at the end of the hall. Kari knew that Matt had heard the entire exchange  
she had with her father, so it was no surprise when he inquired about what happened.  
  
"Are you sure you should've done that?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sure," Kari reassured herself. "My dad has to learn that I can take care of myself.  
Besides, who's going to find Tai if I'm not looking for him?"  
  
"Oh, so you're implying that the rest of the force would just forget about Tai?"  
  
"No. I'm just saying that I can't be sure that Tai will ever be found alive unless I find  
him myself."  
  
The two locate the elevator and push the down button. A minute later, the door opens  
and the two enter. The elevator descends to the ground floor, without Matt or Kari  
saying a single word. Once they get out of the elevator, though, Kari starts up a new  
conversation.  
  
"So, where are Agumon and Gatomon?"  
  
"They're at the Shinka Street Station with Gabumon."  
  
"Gabumon? Who's Gabumon?"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you haven't met. I'll explain later. Anyway, it seems that they found  
something strange there about half an hour ago. I've already sent some units down there  
to assist the Digimon."  
  
"What do you mean something strange?"  
  
"Well, the way Gabumon puts it, he thinks that it's a portal to where he comes from...  
namely, the Digital World."  
  
"A Digi-port? Here? In Tokyo?"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Flashback: Thirty-five minutes earlier...  
  
Tai opens the door to the room he and Joe had slept in that night. He looks both ways  
down the hall. No one seems to be around. He signals for Joe to follow him out. The  
duo is dressed in the same clothes that they went to sleep in, except Tai is wearing his  
trench coat over his borrowed set of clothing.  
  
"Okay," began Joe, "first things first. We find where Gomamon is locked up and free  
him. And then we get the heck out of here."  
  
"Agreed. Let's just hope we can get out without one of those crazy women or their  
Digimon spotting us."  
  
Tai and Joe begin searching the hideout for Gomamon. They go into every room,  
looking high and low, squeezing through every nook and cranny, and making as much as  
a mess as possible to ensure that they didn't miss anything. Finally, after half an hour,  
they find their way to the small prison complex on the first floor. They discover that all  
of the cells are empty except for one... the one holding Gomamon.  
  
"Gomamon!" Joe shouted to his Digimon partner. "I'm here!"  
  
"It's about time!" Gomamon yelled impatiently. "Do you know what they've fed me the  
past two days?"  
  
"Let me guess..." Tai said, jumping in. "Slop, gruel, and mealworms, right?"  
  
"Nothing!" Gomamon shouted as his stomach growled. "I haven't eaten anything in two  
days!"  
  
"Don't worry, Gomamon. Once we get home, you can have all the food you want."  
  
"Then get me out of this cell! You know how much I love your family's cooking!"  
  
Tai pulls another hairpin out of his pocket. Joe looks on curiously as Tai picks the lock.   
"I thought you gave Catherine her hairpin back."  
  
"I never said I only took one," Tai replied, winking. Tai finishes picking the lock and  
opens the cell door. Gomamon instantly leaps into Joe's arms, which happened to be at  
his side instead of being in position to catch him. As a result, the two fall to the ground.  
  
"You really should know how to catch, Joe," Gomamon said, now lying on Joe's  
stomach. "Then again, you never were the athletic type."  
  
"You two can finish your reunion speeches later. Let's just get out of here."  
  
"Who do you think you are, man? James Bond?"  
  
"Gomamon! Tai here is a police detective."  
  
"Really? Is he any good?"  
  
"Am I any good? You will see just how good I am!"  
  
Tai leads Joe and Gomamon through and out of the hideout in under three minutes. The  
hideout's exit leads into a small cave, whose opening is right in front of them. The trio  
walks out and discovers that the cave is in the middle of the forest.  
  
"This is just great," Joe stated sarcastically. "How did we get in the middle of a forest?"  
  
"You tell me," answered Tai. "I wasn't conscious when I was brought here, remember?"  
  
"Well, neither was I!" Joe retorted back.  
  
"Wait a second!" Gomamon butted in, sticking a paw in the air. "I think I hear  
something!"  
  
"What?" the two humans asked simultaneously.  
  
"Be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
Tai and Joe become absolutely still as Gomamon closes his eyes and begins to meditate.  
He attempts to focus on the origin of the sound. Tai and Joe watch as an image begins to  
form slowly in Gomamon's mind. The seal-like Digimon quickly identified the sound. It  
was the crashing of a wave onto the shore. That meant that there was a beach somewhere  
nearby. Gomamon now tries to pinpoint in what direction the beach was. After about a  
minute, he finally locates it.  
  
"There's a beach nearby! It's about a mile that-a-way!" Gomamon shouted, pointing in a  
northwesterly direction from the cave entrance.  
  
"We should investigate," Tai said. "We might something we can use to get out of here...  
well, wherever here is."  
  
"And the sooner, the better," added Joe.  
  
The trio takes off for the beach. It takes them about five minutes to get there. As they  
reach the end of the forest and the start of the beach, Tai quickly notices that there's  
someone there. He grabs Joe and Gomamon and pulls them down behind the tall grass.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Shhhhh!" whispered Tai, putting his index finger to his mouth. "There's someone out  
there."  
  
Gomamon pushes some of the tall grass aside and immediately spots who Tai is referring  
to. Sora is standing about six hundred feet away from them, dressed in an orange tank  
top and a knee length daffodil print white dress. And right next to Sora stood Biyomon.  
But what shocked Gomamon even more is what stood behind them. Gomamon pulls  
back and tells Tai and Joe of his findings.  
  
"It's a Digi-port! We must be in the Digital World!"  
  
"The Digital World?" asked Joe. "You mean the place where you and all other Digimon  
originated from?"  
  
"Yep, that's right!" exclaimed Gomamon. "Did anyone ever tell you that you'd make a  
great detective?"  
  
"Skip the commentary," Tai said. "If we are in the Digital World, then that portal must  
lead back to the real world! We've got to get past Sora and Biyomon!"  
  
"But how? If you remember, Sora wanted to kill us last night."  
  
"That's right. So much for the direct approach."  
  
"We'll just have to wait for her to leave. Then we'll make our move."  
  
"It doesn't look like they're going to move any time soon!"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!"  
  
"Hey, my name's not Sherlock!"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
End flashback sequence...  
  
  
Back in the real world, Kari and Matt have just arrived at the scene. Several police cars  
already have the area blocked off. There are about two dozen police officers trying to  
keep control of the situation. Gatomon, Gabumon, and Agumon are waiting at the  
staircase leading down into Shinka Street Station.  
  
"We've been worried sick!" shouted Agumon.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Gabumon. "Where were you?"  
  
"I had to take care of things with my dad," replied Kari.  
  
"You sure picked a swell time to have a heart-to-heart with your father!" Gatomon said.  
  
"Forget that!" Matt yelled. "What's the situation?"  
  
"Someone's opened a portal to the Digiworld up on the top floor of the Tarotama  
Building," came the answer from Gabumon.  
  
"It could be a clue!" Agumon added with a smile.  
  
"Has anything gone in or come out of it?" Matt asked.  
  
"As far as we know, no," Gatomon responded.  
  
"How about the occupants of the building?"  
  
"All out, Kari."  
  
"We'd better play it safe," Matt said. "We don't want anything bad happening." He then  
turns to Agumon and Gabumon. "You two stay here. In case anything happens, I want  
you two to be ready to get us out."  
  
"Got it, sir!" responded the two Digimon, saluting their chief.  
  
"Officer Kamiya, I would like you and Gatomon to accompany me into the building."  
  
"Yes, chief!" Kari replied with a salute. Gatomon followed suit.  
  
The trio ran across the street to the main entrance of the Tarotama Building. They head  
in and start climbing the thirty-five flights of steps to the roof. Kari reaches the door to  
the roof first, with Matt and Gatomon right behind her. All three of them are exhausted,  
but they push on. Kari opens the door slowly, making sure that no one is around. Once  
she assures herself of that, she walks out onto the roof.  
  
But as soon as she does, Kari is jumped from above. Floramon jumps in as a distraction,  
in order to throw Kari off guard. Palmon then uses her vines to tie Kari up while Mimi  
and Catherine, dressed in their 2nd season outfits (from the TV show), kick the door  
closed... right in Matt's face! Matt steps back and screams in pain, holding his now red  
face. Gatomon leaps at the door and attempts to use her claws to shred it to pieces. But  
it's of no use.  
  
"Don't waste your time!" Mimi yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"You'll never get through as long as we're here!" shouted Catherine.  
  
"Now," Mimi said, eyeing the helpless Kari, entangled in Palmon's vines, "let's get down  
to business. You two know what to do."  
  
Palmon and Floramon nod as they walk over towards the nearest edge. As they do, Kari  
catches a glimpse of the Digi-port on the other side of the roof.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Catherine asked Mimi.  
  
"Hey, do you want to get rid of Sora or not?" Mimi asked back.  
  
"Yes I do, but..."  
  
"Killing someone is just a small price to pay so we can get in Sora's good graces. And  
then, when she least expects it..."  
  
"We do the same thing to her!"  
  
"Right! But, first things first. Palmon?"  
  
"Floramon?"  
  
"Dump her over the side!" the two humans said in unison.  
  
Palmon stops walking right at the edge. Floramon gives her the signal to throw just as  
Kari refocuses her attention from the Digi-port to her perilous situation. It's too little,  
too late, as Palmon extends her vines a full three feet away from the roof before quickly  
pulling the vines out from underneath the detective. Kari screams, paralyzed with fear,  
as she freefalls towards the ground, thirty-five stories below!  
  
At that exact moment, back in the Digiworld...  
  
Tai, Joe, and Gomamon were formulating a plan to get past Sora and Biyomon.  
  
"Got it?" Tai asked his two partners, who nod in reply.  
  
Gomamon sticks his head out of the bushes and begins to yell, "Hey! Guess who's no  
longer in his cell? Me, that's who!" He then notices something rather important.  
"Guys... where did the two of them go?"  
  
"Huh?" Tai and Joe said in response.  
  
"Awwww... did you three really miss us that much?"  
  
The three turn around to see Sora and Biyomon standing behind them, smirking. Only  
this Sora was wearing a different set of clothing: a yellow sleeveless shirt and a pair of  
very tight blue jean shorts.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled, sending her attack towards Gomamon. Gomamon  
tries to dodge the attack, but is unsuccessful, as he sent flying into the air and towards the  
incoming ocean waves. Biyomon smiles, then stares at Tai and Joe.  
  
"Weren't you just over there a minute ago?" a confused Tai asked Sora. "And how did  
you change clothes so quickly?"  
  
"That, my old flame, was a hologram. And this," she added, pointed to Biyomon, "is the  
last time you'll see another living being alive again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Kari...  
  
What have we gotten ourselves into? I'm plummeting to my doom, Tai and Joe are about  
to be on the wrong end of Biyomon's Spiral Twister, and Matt is powerless to help any of  
us! How much farther will Sora, Mimi, and Catherine go to make sure we're all dead?  
And when that happens, will Mimi and Catherine turn their backs on Sora? Maybe Sora  
will turn the tables on them! In our next episode, this case will end, one way or the other.  
In either case, a Digimon battle awaits us! Next time, it's "Meet the Detectives Kamiya,  
Part 3!" Hold on... that's not the end of the series already, is it?  
  
Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome and recommended! Either leave a  
review (Fanfiction.net) or e-mail me at jgg121@yahoo.com (digimonfanfic list). Thanks!  
  
Copyright Date: 12/5/01 


	3. Meet the Detectives Kamiya III

"The Detectives Kamiya"  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: A trio of good girls gone bad is wreaking havoc in Tokyo. For starters,  
they've taken a doctor-to-be hostage! The only ones who can save him are Tai and Kari  
Kamiya... a brother and sister detective team. An alternate universe Digimon fanfic that  
definitely should not be passed off as a kiddie show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, human or Digimon, in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains mild profanity, violence, sensuality, suggestive sexual situations, and  
the collapsing of a building. Do not read if you are sensitive to one or more of these  
issues.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Downtown Tokyo, on the roof of the Tarotama Building, above the Shinka Street Station  
  
Palmon stops walking right at the edge. Floramon gives her the signal to throw just as  
Kari refocuses her attention from the Digi-port to her perilous situation. It's too little,  
too late, as Palmon extends her vines a full three feet away from the roof before quickly  
pulling the vines out from underneath the detective. Kari screams, paralyzed with fear,  
as she freefalls towards the ground, thirty-five stories below!  
  
On ground level below, Agumon spotted something or someone falling from the side of  
the building. In fact, everyone quickly notices the falling object is screaming. Agumon  
recognizes that the figure is Kari and instantly runs towards where he thinks she might hit  
the ground.  
  
"Agumon!" yelled Gabumon. "Where are you going?"  
  
"That's Officer Kamiya falling!" Agumon shouted back. "Get a net! Hurry!"  
  
Gabumon looks around and notices that someone is holding a picnic blanket. With quick  
reflexes, he runs over and snatches it.  
  
"I'll bring it back!" Gabumon exclaimed as quickly ran over and joined Agumon. Two  
other police officers were there with Agumon as Kari drew ever closer to the ground.  
  
"What happened to the net?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Make due!"  
  
In the air, Kari stopped screaming just long enough to realize that the four figures below  
were trying to catch her in the confines of what looked to be a picnic blanket. Not  
confident that the blanket was going to be enough, she resumed her screaming.  
  
With barely a second to spare, the four would-be rescuers get the blanket taut enough just  
as Kari hits it, face first. The four pull hard to keep Kari from hitting the ground and  
getting injured. They manage to succeed, but all four of them exhaust themselves in the  
process. Right after they lower the blanket the last few inches to the ground, they all fall  
back and collapse.  
  
"Thanks for the assist, guys!" Kari replied, getting up and jumping out of the blanket.  
  
"You're welcome," replied the foursome, breathing heavily.  
  
Back on the roof of the Tarotama Building, Palmon and Floramon take note of their  
failure.  
  
"They managed to save her," Palmon said.  
  
"And we were so close too," added Floramon, snapping her fingers.  
  
"We've only got one option!" yelled Mimi, still holding the door to the stairs closed with  
Catherine.  
  
"What's that?" Catherine questioned back.  
  
"We've got to go back to the Digiworld! On three, we'll let go of the door and make a  
break for it."  
  
Catherine nods as Palmon and Floramon start running over to the Digi-port.  
  
"One!"  
  
Suddenly, they hear a banging sound against the door. It seems that Matt is trying to ram  
the door down. He puts all of his force into his left shoulder as he slams it into the door  
again. Gatomon watches, with claws drawn, ready to get the drop on one of the bad guys  
when the door opened.  
  
"Two!"  
  
Palmon, quickly realizing their dilemma, stops halfway between where she was and the  
Digi-port.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" she yelled, throwing her vines at Mimi and Catherine. But instead of  
attacking them with the vines, she wraps her appendages around the two women.  
  
"Three!" Mimi yells, as Palmon pulls her and Catherine away from the door. As she  
does, Matt busts through the door, falling to the ground shoulder first. Without  
hesitation, Gatomon runs past Matt and goes after Mimi and Catherine. Palmon doesn't  
even wait for Mimi and Catherine to reach her. The plant type Digimon sprints towards  
the Digi-port, where Floramon is about to jump in. After a quick recovery, Matt also  
joins the chase.  
  
At that exact moment in the Digiworld...  
  
"Sora, can we talk about this?"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
Biyomon fired her Spiral Twister attack, but purposely aims it high... high enough that it  
nips Tai's hair, causing a small fire to start. Tai promptly lies down and rolls his head in  
the dirt to extinguish the fire.  
  
"Next time," Sora began, "Biyomon will aim much lower."  
  
"Much lower," Biyomon added, with an evil smirk on her beak.  
  
"Is that necessary?" Joe asked, fearful for his life. "I'm very sensitive down there!"  
  
As Biyomon watched Joe, ready to fire another round of her attack at a moment's notice,  
Sora walked over to Tai, who was now breathing easier after the fire in his hair had been  
put out.  
  
"You know my hair gel has flammable elements!" Tai retorted. "I could've burned up in  
a matter of seconds!"  
  
Sora smiles as she puts her left foot on Tai's chest. She then begins to slowly press down  
on that foot, causing Tai to wince in pain.  
  
"How does it feel to be on the bottom for once?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, the view's pretty good down here."  
  
"You won't be enjoying the view once I crush your ribs in!"  
  
"Look Sora, can't we talk about this?"  
  
"The time for talk ended years ago! It's time to end your miserable life!"  
  
But just as Sora begins to press down even harder, she hears a strange noise coming from  
the beach. She glances that way and sees Floramon exiting the Digi-port. Floramon runs  
away from the entrance as seconds later Palmon follows, with Mimi and Catherine still  
entangled in her vines. And right behind them was Gatomon.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
(Begin theme song)  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai and Kari  
are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all dressed in black. A  
gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is on it. Kari weeps openly into  
her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered into a hole in the ground and then  
promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along with a white  
buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a police station. Kari is  
walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her older brother, with the exception of  
a knee length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai smiles goofily while lying in bed as he reminisces about an old girlfriend.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari walks through the police station as she flips through some papers in a folder.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt opens a steel door and then gasps in fright at the sight of the figure standing behind  
it.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
Kari dives into a small hole in the side of the building to avoid getting burned. In another  
scene, Tai motions to punch someone in the face, but he misses.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's grave. Kari  
sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the tombstone. Tai hugs his little  
sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Episode 3 - "Meet the Detectives Kamiya, Part 3"  
  
  
As Sora saw Gatomon exit the Digi-port, she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Who's that Digimon?" she shouted out, wondering what was going on. Tai decided to  
take that moment of distraction to grab Sora's left leg and tug it down. The quick  
movement catches Sora off guard, as she is thrown off of her feet. She falls onto the  
ground as her back hits it first, followed by the back of her head.  
  
Biyomon notices this and quickly turns her attention towards Tai.  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
Biyomon fires at Tai, but the detective manages to move out of the way in time. As  
Biyomon gets ready to fire another shot, Tai pulls Sora up from the ground and gets her  
into a sitting position. He wraps his left arm tightly around Sora's neck while  
simultaneously placing his right arm at the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"Fire at me and your boss gets it!" Tai said in a threatening voice. "Or I'll choke her.  
One or the other."  
  
"Or you'll rape her," responded Biyomon.  
  
"I'll do no such thing!"  
  
"Then why is your hand down there?"  
  
Tai quickly notes where his right hand is positioned. He blushes as he quickly moves it  
to Sora's right arm and pulls that behind her back.  
  
"Sorry. Force of habit."  
  
Biyomon begins to ponder what to do next... until she notices Joe trying to crawl away.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Biyomon yelled, turning in the direction where Joe was.  
  
"Huh?" Joe said, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Let go of Sora right now, or the twenty year old geek in the glasses gets it!"  
  
"Hey! I'm twenty-three!"  
  
Tai sighs. "I know when I'm beat."  
  
Biyomon watches as Tai reluctantly releases his grip on Sora. He stands up and moves  
away from Sora.  
  
"That's right. Just move away."  
  
Biyomon prepares to strike Tai down when she is interrupted by a loud scream. She  
looks out towards the beach and sees that there is a standoff between Palmon and  
Floramon and Gatomon and Gomamon, who had recovered. Mimi and Catherine stand  
off to the side, wondering what to do.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"My name's Gomamon. I'm one of the good guys!"  
  
"Can I trust you?"  
  
"Well, I hope you can. Palmon and Floramon are as bad as a Digimon can be."  
  
"Enough with the useless chatter!"  
  
"Yeah! Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to fight?"  
  
The two pairs continue to stare each other down, waiting for the other team to make a  
mistake. Palmon and Floramon on one side, with Gatomon and Gomamon on the other.  
  
"I thought we had that Gomamon in one of the cells!" Catherine exclaimed.  
  
"It looks like he got out," Mimi noted truthfully.  
  
While this was all going on, Joe manages to sneak out of the bushes and towards the  
dueling Digimon. Catherine is the first to notice him.  
  
"It looks like we found one of our escapees."  
  
Joe stops dead in his tracks as Mimi and Catherine make their way over to him.  
  
"What do you suppose we do with this troublemaker?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Kill them, of course," Mimi replied. "But first, we'll have a little fun."  
  
"Um, no thanks girls," Joe said, hearing Mimi's suggestion. "I think I've had enough fun  
for the past two days."  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
Biyomon comes flying in out of nowhere, aiming right at Joe. The attack connects,  
sending Joe sprawling to the sand beneath him. He struggles to keep consciousness as  
Biyomon, Mimi, and Catherine walk up to his temporarily disabled body.  
  
At that exact moment, the two-on-two Digimon battle begins.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouts, throwing her vines in the direction of Gomamon.  
Gomamon is caught by surprise, as he is quickly encased within Palmon's thorny vines.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yells, lunging at Floramon. Gatomon succeeds in cutting off  
one of Floramon's roots, causing her to scream in pain.  
  
"Ouch! That smarts!"  
  
"It's supposed to! I'll squeeze you like a grape until the thorns penetrate your skin  
enough for the poison to seep in!"  
  
"You cut off my root!"  
  
"What are you complaining about? It'll grow back. Like your leaves will... after I cut  
'em off!"  
  
The four Digimon continue to duel. In all of the confusion, no one seems to know that  
Tai and Sora have been left alone at the edge of the forest. The two former lovers now  
stand only a foot away from each other. But they weren't planning on making out. Each  
of them were looking to take the other out.  
  
"Who would've ever thought it would turn out this way?"  
  
"Imagine that."  
  
"Given different circumstances, we probably would have been married with kids by  
now."  
  
"True."  
  
"Unfortunately, I had to pick you as a boyfriend."  
  
"What can I say? I'm a ladies' man."  
  
Tai straightens his clothes up as Sora stares him down.  
  
"It's just you and me, Tai."  
  
"Just the way I envisioned it."  
  
Meanwhile, Matt emerges from the Digi-port. Unfortunately, he picks the wrong time to  
do so, as Mimi karate chops him in the back of the neck. He falls to his knees, clutching  
the spot where Mimi had hit him. But she wasn't done yet. She kicks him in the  
stomach, making Matt gasp for air as he rolled over and now favored this new injured  
spot.  
  
"What a weakling you are!" Mimi exclaimed. "It's time to put you out of your misery."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Mimi prepares to thrust her elbow into Matt's stomach in order to make him suffer even  
more and hopefully crack his ribs in the process. All of a sudden, Kari comes flying out  
of the Digi-port and right at Mimi! The two grown women hit the ground and start  
rolling over each other as the two fought for control. Agumon and Gabumon pick that  
moment to emerge from the Digi-port. Gabumon runs to Matt's side to check on him  
while Agumon scouts the situation.  
  
"Now, let's see. Kari's over there, fighting with that pink haired woman. Gatomon's  
over there with all of those Digimon. But where's Tai?"  
  
Where's Tai? Why, with Sora, of course! The duo is facing each other.  
  
"You know, I'd never hit a lady."  
  
"Isn't that sweet? Always looking out for the ladies, huh Tai?"  
  
Sora approaches Tai and punches him in the stomach. Tai doubles over and falls to the  
ground, clutching his stomach.  
  
"But for you," Tai replied weakly, "I'd gladly make an exception."  
  
"Stop overacting! I didn't even hit you that hard!"  
  
"It felt like it to me!"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Tai jumps up and gets back on his feet. He then grabs Sora by the shoulders and slams  
her against a nearby tree.  
  
"You're taking me for granted, Sora."  
  
Sora raises her right leg and kicks Tai between the legs. Tai screams as he falls back and  
clutches his crotch.  
  
"That wasn't fair!"  
  
"Who's taking whom for granted now?"  
  
Meanwhile, Catherine had Joe over in the bay. They were both about a foot away from  
shore, as Catherine dunks Joe's head into the water. After a few seconds, she pulls him  
back up.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Can I at least take off my glasses? It's hard to see with water in them."  
  
Catherine takes Joe's glasses off of his face and throws them to shore.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Merci beaucoup."  
  
"I didn't know you could speak en français!"  
  
"Doctors have to be ready to break the language barrier when it comes to saving lives."  
  
"Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Joe was beginning to think that Catherine was going to give him a reprieve. No such  
luck, as she dunks his head back into the salt water bay.  
  
"Noyez-vous, s'il vous plait!"  
  
Joe comes back up for air. "I'll never drown!" he exclaimed between gasps for air.  
  
"We'll see," she replies, pushing Joe's head back under.  
  
Over with the battling Digimon, they seem to have reached a stalemate. All four  
Digimon were exhausted and ready to collapse.  
  
"Give up?" Gatomon asked Palmon and Floramon.  
  
"You wish!" Floramon shouted back.  
  
"Mimi and Catherine," Palmon said, "it's time for us to digivolve!"  
  
"They seem to be preoccupied at the moment," Gomamon stated.  
  
Sure enough, Catherine is still attempting to drown Joe, while Kari and Mimi are trying  
to choke the other to death. Matt and Gabumon were trying to find a way to help Kari,  
but they were enjoying the battle as well. That left Agumon, who seemed to be running  
off towards the forest.  
  
In the forest, Sora now has Tai pinned down. In fact, Sora is now sitting down on top of  
Tai's chest. She has her legs wrapped around his arms so that they can't move, while her  
arms are wrapped around Tai's neck.  
  
"It looks like I've won the battle!" Sora stated triumphantly.  
  
"It's not over until I have the girl screaming for me," Tai smirked, as he pushed Sora off  
of him and forced her to the ground. He positions himself right on top of her. "And if I  
were you, I'd be screaming for help right now."  
  
"That's the way it's going to be?" Sora asked, no longer wanting to look at Tai's face.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That's what I didn't like the most about our relationship. You were a control freak!  
You always wanted to be the one to call the shots!"  
  
"I was not! Did I ever resist whenever you wanted to take me on one of your stupid  
shopping sprees?"  
  
"Yes! Hundreds of times! Everything was always about you! You wanted so much of  
me! And when I didn't give it to you, you found someone else to fill the gap!"  
  
"That's a lie! You were the only girl for me!"  
  
"You still use that line? You've been untrustworthy since the day you slept with that  
slut, Catherine! I bet you've said the same line to every woman you've screwed!"  
  
"Catherine is not a slut!"  
  
"Shows how much you know! How long did it take for you to get her in the sack after  
you got her purse back? I bet it wasn't very long, was it?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business! I'm a bachelor and I'm proud of it!"  
  
"She changed you, Tai! Can't you see that? Before, it used to be the two of us.  
Nowadays, it's you and anything around you that has a skirt. I bet you even fantasize  
about your own sister!"  
  
"Now where in the hell did you get that idea? I may be perverted, but I'm not desperate  
enough to do that! Wait... that didn't come out right."  
  
"I even bet you're looking at me right now and wondering when I'll shut up so we can  
get it on!"  
  
"So what if I am? That doesn't mean I'm actually going to."  
  
"So if you're not going to do me here and now, why don't you just take me into  
custody?"  
  
"Because I want to ask you a few questions!"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, if you hate Catherine so much for what you think she did to me, why is she one of  
your partners in crime?"  
  
"Because there was a caper I was planning that I couldn't do alone."  
  
"A caper? What kind of caper?"  
  
"There's this giant jewel that's on display at the Grand Odaiba Museum. It's the one  
called the 'Green Lantern.'"  
  
"You mean that giant emerald that's almost as big as me?"  
  
"Give or take a few inches, yeah."  
  
"It takes five or six people just to lift that thing! And the three of you are going to steal it  
all by yourselves?"  
  
"The three of us and our Digimon!"  
  
Tai smirks. "You'll never pull it off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If it's just you three and those three small Digimon of yours, I say that you're fighting  
for a lost cause."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Hey, I was at the museum the day the emerald was moved in! The movers were all  
pretty muscular and they were struggling to keep it from dropping on the ground. I doubt  
the six of you would be able to carry it out. And even if you somehow did manage to do  
so, it's not like anyone wouldn't notice three women and three Digimon stealing the  
world's largest emerald!"  
  
"We could've gotten help!"  
  
"I suppose that it is possible... especially since you three would do anything for a man."  
  
"Just what are you implying?"  
  
"Do I have to spell it out?"  
  
"We'd never go that far!"  
  
Tai gave Sora that all-knowing look. Sora bit her lip and sighed.  
  
"Okay, Mimi definitely would. Catherine probably would too, given enough incentive."  
  
"And?"  
  
Sora stared at Tai with her mouth wide open. "I'd never do that!"  
  
"Oh, come on! Admit it! You'd do it in a heartbeat!"  
  
Sora tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. But Tai pointed it out right away.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!"  
  
"So? Some sacrifices have to be made. But Tai, you don't understand! After this heist,  
we'll be the queenpins of crime! There'll be no criminal in Tokyo better than us!"  
  
"You know I can't let that happen."  
  
"Of course. You have a job to do."  
  
Tai nods in agreement.  
  
"And so do I."  
  
Using all her weight, Sora rolls back and pushes Tai off of her. Tai flips over and lands  
hard on his back. Sora quickly gets to her feet and runs to the beach. Tai gets up and  
rubs his head.  
  
"Geese... Sora's been working out!"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
Tai looks and sees Agumon look at Sora for a second before coming over to him.  
  
"Are you okay, Tai?"  
  
"I'm fine, Agumon. Come on... we've got work to do."  
  
Tai quickly gathers himself and follows Sora onto the beach, where the battle continues.  
Agumon follows without hesitation.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Out on the beach, several small scuffles continued. Off to one side, Agumon and  
Biyomon were firing their respective attacks off at each other, with neither of them  
succeeding in downing their opponent. Palmon, Floramon, Gatomon, and Gomamon,  
whom were all battling earlier, seem to be too tired to continue fighting. Joe was  
hanging on for dear life as Catherine dunked his head in the water once again. And on  
the shoreline, Matt and Gabumon continue to sit and watch as Mimi and Kari tried to  
settle their problems.  
  
"This is for trying to kill me!" Kari yelled, slapping Mimi across her face.  
  
"And this is for interfering with our plans!" Mimi said, returning the favor with a slap  
across the face of her own.  
  
"And this is for trying to kill me a second time!" Kari responded, this time pulling on  
Mimi's hair.  
  
"Ow! And this is for ruining my perm!" Mimi retorted, now pulling Kari's hair.  
  
The two had been going back and forth like this for several minutes... and Matt was  
enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Their acting isn't worth an Academy Award, but there's nothing wrong with two chicks  
fighting it out."  
  
"Shouldn't we help Kari out?" Gabumon suggested.  
  
"Naaa," Matt replied. "Besides, a man never tries to get in the middle of a fight between  
two women. That's how you get hurt."  
  
"I bet you're just waiting for them to start tearing each other's clothes off!"  
  
Matt angrily grabs Gabumon by the fur and starts to shake him. "Have you been reading  
my file?"  
  
"Well, how else was I supposed to learn about you? We didn't had time for a formal  
introduction last night!"  
  
"You expected me to say hello to you while I was in the middle of a dream?"  
  
"The way you were moaning last night, it must have been a very exciting dream."  
  
"Gabumon! That's private information!"  
  
All of a sudden, Tai runs by Matt and Gabumon and heads over to Mimi and Kari.  
Agumon is right behind him.  
  
"Tai," Matt shouted, "wait a second! They're fighting!"  
  
"I know!" Tai yelled back. "I'm going to stop them!"  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"Kari! Mimi! Stop throwing sand in each others' faces!"  
  
The two women turn towards the approaching Tai.  
  
"But we weren't throwing sand," Kari noted... until Mimi scooped up some sand with her  
free hand and threw it into Kari's face.  
  
"Ahhhh! I can't see!" Kari screamed, as she stumbled around. Mimi is laughing as Kari  
finally finds the water and starts to wash the sand out.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Who's the best? I am!"  
  
"That's not very nice!" Agumon said to her.  
  
"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Agumon turns around and begins to dig into the sand, throwing it all behind him... and  
right into Mimi's face.  
  
"My eyes!" Mimi screamed. "The sand burns in my eyes!"  
  
Mimi stumbles around, just like Kari, until she too finds the water and joins Tai's brother  
in getting the sand out of her eyes.  
  
"Agumon! You know better than to do that to a beautiful woman like Mimi!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai. It sounded like a good idea at the time."  
  
"And I'm proud of you for doing it," Tai said, patting Agumon on the head. "In her case,  
we can make an exception."  
  
"Good going, Tai," Matt stated sarcastically. "She's probably going to be angry when  
her eyes are clean."  
  
"Yeah? So?"  
  
"I guess you didn't see her karate chop me in the back of the head earlier."  
  
"She did that? Man, you're such a weakling!"  
  
"You want to be put back on mall security duty?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shut up!"  
  
Kari finally washed the last of the sand from her eyes and made her way back to Tai,  
Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon. She was pretty sore about the whole ordeal.  
  
"You just had to suggest throwing sand, didn't you?" came the inquiry from Kari.  
  
"I really thought you had done that already!" Tai responded.  
  
"They probably did all but throw sand, Tai," Matt noted, adding a hearty laugh.  
  
"This is a fine mess we've got here," Sora said, walking up to the trio.  
  
"Huh?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora pointed to the aforementioned four dueling Digimon, who were now panting heavily  
on the ground. Biyomon is checking up on all of them.  
  
"They all seem to be hungry. I think it's time we ate."  
  
Everyone suddenly hears a stomach grumbling. They all turn to the source of the noise...  
Tai's stomach. He laughs.  
  
"I guess we're all hungry."  
  
"We'd better get some food," Matt said.  
  
"Did someone mention food?"  
  
The four humans jumped back as Mimi, happy as can be, was standing right in front of  
them.  
  
"Mimi," came the nervous laugh from Tai, "aren't you angry?"  
  
"Not right now," she replied. "Let's eat first and then I'll discuss it."  
  
"Remind me to make sure I finish my food before she does," Agumon whispers to Tai.  
"I don't want to think what she'll do to me."  
  
"What about me?" Tai yelled at his Digimon. "I'm the one who suggested throwing sand  
in the first place!"  
  
After about half an hour, the five humans and seven Digimon were gathered around a pile  
of wood that they had gathered.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon said, setting the pieces of wood on fire.  
  
"Wow!" Tai shouted. "I have to remember to bring you on my next camping trip!"  
  
"But why did we set up this fire if we have nothing to eat?" Sora asked.  
  
"Beats me," Mimi said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Leave that to me," Gomamon said, using the last of his energy to make a special call to  
the sea. "Marching Fishes!"  
  
A small school of fish of all different colors come flying out of the water.  
  
"Wow Gomamon!" Gatomon shouted, happy to see all of the free fish. "You're a  
lifesaver!"  
  
"Those aren't for you!" Gomamon cried out. "They're for me!"  
  
"That is wrong on so many levels!" Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about? They're not real, for crying out loud!"  
  
About two dozen fish piled up onto the beach next to Gomamon. Everyone was holding  
their nose as the smell of dried fish quickly spread across the beach.  
  
"Eeewww!" Mimi cried. "They smell real to me. We have to eat those stinky things?"  
  
"They'll smell much better after they've been fried," Matt said as he picked up a spare  
wooden stick, attached a fish to one end, and then placed the other end in the sand, right  
next to the fire.  
  
Everyone else went over to do the same thing... until Kari stops Tai from doing so.  
  
"Did you wash your hands?" Kari asked her big brother.  
  
"Wash my hands?" Tai asked back.  
  
"Yes. You had sex. Did you wash your hands after you were done?"  
  
"Kari, I was kidnapped! Do you think I had time to go to the restroom?"  
  
"Better safe than sorry!"  
  
"What part about 'I was kidnapped right after I had sex' do you not understand, Kari?"  
Tai shouted.  
  
"Can we just move on?" Mimi whined. "I think we all know Tai slept with Catherine by  
now."  
  
"Not until Tai washes his hands!" Kari reiterated, pointing towards the bay.  
  
Tai grumbles as he shuffles down to the water to clean his dirty hands.  
  
"Speaking of that slut," Sora began, "why isn't she here?"  
  
The group looks further down the beach and into the water... where Catherine is still  
trying to drown Joe.  
  
"Do you think we should call them over?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," Mimi replied with a smile. "They'll come over if they're  
hungry."  
  
"I guess," Kari added hesitantly.  
  
"Kari," Tai said as he returned with his clean hands, "those two are having a little love  
spat. Let them resolve it themselves."  
  
"They're in love?" Sora said, jumping in.  
  
"I don't think so," Matt answered. "I think Catherine's just trying to drown Joe."  
  
"Um... shouldn't Joe be already dead after all that drowning?" Kari wondered.  
  
"I guess so," Tai said. "They have been at it for quite a while.  
  
"Maybe Catherine hasn't noticed that Joe's already dead," Mimi stated.  
  
"I don't think so," Sora replied. "It still looks like Joe's moving."  
  
"We'll figure it out later," Tai noted. "Let's just eat."  
  
The seven Digimon were watching this whole exchange and are confused by it all.  
  
"Humans can be so weird sometimes," Floramon said.  
  
"I agree," Agumon said.  
  
"They can't be as weird as Gomamon," Gatomon noted.  
  
"Hey!" Gomamon shouted. "A Digimon's gotta eat too!"  
  
"Yep!" Palmon exclaimed. "It's a Digimon eat Digimon world!"  
  
"Hell, if we were wild Digimon, we'd probably be eating each other right now!"  
  
"Good one, Gabumon!" Biyomon giggled, as the others quickly joined her.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
After a good meal, the group split back into their respective factions. Sora, Mimi,  
Biyomon, Palmon, and Floramon were all on one side of the beach. Tai, Kari, Matt,  
Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, and Gomamon were on the other side.  
  
"So, where were we?" Sora asked.  
  
"I believe we were getting ready for an all-out Digimon battle," Tai replied.  
  
"Four on three?" Mimi noted. "I don't think that's fair."  
  
"You're right," Matt said. "Gabumon and I will not fight."  
  
"Wow!" Gabumon smiled. "You're so honorable, Matt."  
  
"No, I'm not. I just want to punish you for opening that big mouth of yours!"  
  
"Three on three!" Kari shouted. "Happy?"  
  
"Very much," Mimi replied. "Oh, and remind me to kill Tai and Agumon after this."  
  
"Only if you promise to leave them in one piece!"  
  
"Kari! Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
"Are you ready?" Sora asked.  
  
"Let's battle!" Kari answered.  
  
"I'm with you!" Tai added.  
  
"Destroy them!"  
  
"Can't we do it later?" Mimi pleaded, pulling out a nail file out of nowhere. "It's time  
for me to do my nails!"  
  
"I said destroy them!" Sora repeated, growling angrily at her teammate.  
  
"Oh," Mimi squeaked, not wanting to get Sora any angrier. Turning to Palmon, she says,  
"Take care of them, will ya Palmon?"  
  
Agumon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Floramon all get into a fistfight.  
Each of them are firing off their respective attacks at each other.  
  
"Now Mimi, you can do your nails."  
  
"Thanks Sora!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
"Allergy Shower!"  
  
All of the Digimon except Floramon stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"Allergy Shower?" Tai queried. "What kind of attack is that? Does it give you  
allergies?"  
  
"I'll show you what Allergy Shower does!" Floramon shouts as she fires of her attack.  
She aims it over Agumon, Gatomon, and Gabumon. The attack quickly begins to take  
effect.  
  
"I can't move!" Agumon shouted.  
  
"Me neither!" Gatomon exclaimed, reluctantly.  
  
"Is it just me or is the sand melting?" added Gomamon.  
  
"My Allergy Shower attack lowers the will power of any enemy Digimon," Floramon  
stated. "Those who are affected by it will no longer possess the will to fight! Now that  
you no longer doubt my powers, you must bow before me!"  
  
"Um, Floramon?" Biyomon said, interrupting Floramon's speech.  
  
Floramon glances towards her comrades... only to find that they can't move either.  
  
"Your aim needs some work!" Palmon noted.  
  
Floramon sweatdrops as Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Palmon begin to  
lose their energy. Eventually, they all drop to the ground and fall asleep.  
  
"Okay, who honestly thought the battle would end this way?" Tai asked. Nobody raised  
their hand. "I didn't think so."  
  
"It looks like the battle is over," Sora said.  
  
"And we win!" Mimi exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Yeah!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Tai shouted. "We still have one more Digimon!"  
  
"That's right," Matt said, glancing at Gabumon.  
  
"But I thought you didn't want me to fight. It's my punishment."  
  
"I can punish you later. Right now, stopping them is more important then reprimanding  
you."  
  
"Thanks Matt! You won't regret this!"  
  
"Don't go soft on me! Just take care of Floramon!"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
So, it has come down to this. Floramon vs. Gabumon. The end result of this case  
depended on the outcome of this battle. Who would win? Good or evil?  
  
"Come on!" Matt yelled. "It's all up to you, Gabumon!"  
  
"Floramon, you'd better not lose!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Start the battle already!" Tai whined. "I wanna go home!"  
  
"Gladly," Floramon said, jumping into the air. "I'll make this quick and painless.  
Allergy Shower!"  
  
Floramon fires off her Allergy Shower, but Gabumon dodges it. Floramon is irate.  
  
"Hey! You weren't supposed to dodge that!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!" shouts Gabumon, firing at Floramon.  
  
"Wait! I wasn't rea..."  
  
The attack hits Floramon, sending her hard into the sand. She is knocked unconsciously  
immediately.  
  
"That's impossible!" Mimi said, disappointed. "We were supposed to win!"  
  
"Give it up, Mimi!" Tai shouted. "You too, Sora!"  
  
"Um, Tai..." Kari began, "where's Sora?"  
  
Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Gabumon look around and see that Sora is gone.  
  
"She must have run off during the battle!" Matt said, stating the obvious.  
  
"That's just like Sora to leave me by myself!" Mimi exclaimed. "But it's not over yet! I  
still have my trump card!"  
  
"Trump card?" Matt asked, gasping in fear.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Tai asked with the same reaction.  
  
"I'm ready to take out anything you can dish out!" Gabumon adds.  
  
"This is a Digivice!" Mimi states proudly, reaching into her shirt and pulling something  
out of it. "This gives me the power to allow my Digimon to digivolve! When Palmon  
digivolves into Togemon, her champion stage, she'll bury Gabumon in the sand! Aha ha  
ha ha ha!"  
  
"Mimi, I've got two questions for ya." Tai began. "One, where do you find room to put a  
Digivice in your shirt?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Mimi blushed, instinctively covering up her chest.  
  
"And two, unless that Digivice is very small or is invisible, I don't see it."  
  
"Huh?" Mimi blinked. She looked at her hand and sees that it is empty.  
  
"Hey! Where's my Digivice!"  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?" Kari said, pulling a Digivice with the symbol of  
Sincerity engraved on the back of it out of her shirt.  
  
"Kari! How did you..."  
  
"Easy, Tai. I snatched it from her during our little scuffle. You think I was fighting with  
her just to please you guys?"  
  
"You could've fooled me," Matt says, scratching his head nervously.  
  
"That's not what I was going to ask you," Tai said. "I was going to ask you how you fit it  
in your shirt without it sticking out."  
  
Kari takes the Digivice and hits Tai on the top of his head with it.  
  
"You never learn, do you?"  
  
Matt pulls out a pair of handcuffs and attaches them to Mimi's wrists.  
  
"It looks like your life as a criminal is over."  
  
"Is there anyway I can get time off for good behavior? I do have a honest job, by the  
way. And my boss will be real ticked off if I don't show up for work."  
  
"I'm sure we can think of some excuse to tell him."  
  
A few minutes later, a troop of police officers are leading Mimi, Biyomon, Palmon, and  
Floramon into the Digi-port and back to the real world. Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon,  
and Gatomon follows the group out to keep an eye on the Digimon, leaving Tai, Kari,  
and Matt on the Digiworld beach.  
  
"That's another case solved!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Yep," Tai said, stretching his hands out. "Now if we can only solve the fourteen cases  
waiting on our desks, then we're all set for our vacation."  
  
"Let's finish those first, you two. Then we'll talk vacation."  
  
"Yes, Matt. Sometimes I wonder why I even took this job."  
  
"I don't know where Tai would be today if I wasn't with him," Kari smirked.  
  
"Say what?" Tai asked in surprise. "You wouldn't be here without me! You can't drive,  
remember?"  
  
"Only because I'm nineteen! I could drive if I wanted too!"  
  
"But that would be illegal!"  
  
"Technically speaking, that's the only thing that's keeping me from driving!"  
  
As the two siblings continue to argue, Matt can only smile and shake his head.  
  
"Siblings. Always destined to bicker about anything and everything. But after it's all  
said and done, they'll be closer than ever."  
  
All of a sudden, Matt spots Catherine walking on shore, with Joe's right arm draped over  
her shoulder as she drags him in. Joe's still alive, but barely. Tai and Kari also stop their  
argument and notice the exhausted duo.  
  
"I give up," Catherine panted, collapsing on the beach. "This guy's impossible to  
drown."  
  
"You just didn't know how to do it right," Joe replied, also panting heavily.  
  
"I don't believe it," Kari said.  
  
"Me neither," Tai added.  
  
"Let's just take her into custody," Matt sighed, pulling out another pair of handcuffs and  
placing them on Catherine's wrists. Matt then escorts her towards the Digi-port. Tai and  
Kari follow him out, having Joe support himself with their shoulders.  
  
"Let's go home and relax!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"I second that motion!" Kari said, agreeing with her brother.  
  
With that, the trio heads off into the Digi-port and back to the real world.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Sora," Tai wondered, as the Digi-port closes behind him.  
Little did he know that a pair of eyes were watching the trio from the forest. A pair of  
brown eyes. After blinking a few times, the eyes disappear into the woods, never to be  
seen again.  
  
Or are they?  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Episode Preview: None... for now.  
  
Well, fans, it's your turn! Should "The Detectives Kamiya" become a regular series? I  
need seven of you to say yes for that to come true! And if you're thinking maybe because  
there are some things you want changed if this does become a series, let me know too!  
I'd be willing to change it if it's reasonable! You've got until December 31st to respond!  
If I don't get enough votes, I'm burying this fic in my computer, never to see the light of  
day again! You have been warned!  
  
Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome and recommended! Either leave a  
review (Fanfiction.net) or e-mail me at jgg121@yahoo.com (digimonfanfic list). Thanks!  
  
Copyright Date: 12/10/01 


	4. The Informant Who Loved Me I

"The Detectives Kamiya: The Informant Who Loved Me"  
  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: An evil genius begins stealing jewels in order to power up an invention that will destroy Tokyo! Luckily, he has an informant to help him keep one step ahead of the good guys. Especially our heroes, Tai and Kari. Will this genius succeed, or will the Kamiyas stop him in time?  
  
Well, four months later, I finally got around to writing this. You guys all enjoy this! Oh... and the episodes will be shorter now. I hope that you won't mind.  
  
Anyway, read on to find out Tai and Kari's newest adventure!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations. Do not read this if you are too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
London, England  
  
The dreary foggy morning of this world famous city changes dramatically as gunshots ring out in one of the tiny back alleys.  
  
Here, we'll find a blond haired nineteen year old young man, dressed in a business suit, on the run from three gang members with machine guns. No one knows what exactly started this little chase, but young Takeru "TK" Takashi knew that in order to live to see the rest of the day, he'd have to find a way out of this.  
  
Unfortunately, the worst thing that could have happened to TK did.  
  
He ran into a dead end.  
  
"Drats!" TK shouted out, knowing that his fate was practically sealed. And as expected, the three gangsters appear, with their guns drawn and ready to fire.  
  
"Guys... couldn't we talk this over?" he asked nervously before pulling out his compact digital camera. "Look, I'll just give you my camera and the film inside, and we'll call it even, okay?"  
  
The gangsters ignore TK's offer, approaching him ever closer.  
  
"Geese," TK thought to himself, "I'd better think of something fast or I'm a..."  
  
Too late, as the gangsters open fire on the teen. Bullets start piercing TK's body all over, with only fractions of a second separating each hit. TK immediately falls over and begins to bleed to death as the last of the bullets fly over him. TK tries to mouth out some last words, but the bleeding is too great, as his last breath exits his body.  
  
The gangsters smile as they walk closer to make sure their job is finished. One of them kicks TK, causing the body to switch positions so that it now faces the opposite way that it was originally. They then walk away, laughing maniacally. As they do, the faint sound of police sirens can be heard approaching the alley.  
  
  
  
Two hours later, halfway across the world, in the Odaiba district of Tokyo, Japan...  
  
Chief Matt Ishida was sitting at a wooden table in his one-person apartment, eating his dinner of ramen noodles. You would think that a police chief would have at least a decent place to live, or at least a girlfriend. Unfortunately, he has neither, so he has to settle for what he has now.  
  
But this normal evening alone was about to be unexpectedly interrupted, as the phone begins to ring. Matt gets up from his seat and goes to answer it.  
  
It happens to be Matt's mother, Nancy Takashi. After Matt's parents had divorced when they were young, his mom and his younger brother, TK, moved to London. There, his mother was able to pursue her career in journalism and hopefully steer TK in the same direction.  
  
"Matt..." Mrs. Takashi began sadly as Matt could hear her voice from the receiver.  
  
"What's wrong, mom? This doesn't seem like a routine phone call."  
  
"It's not. Matt, I have some bad news."  
  
"Oh boy," Matt thought, "I wonder how bad it is."  
  
"Matt... I hate to tell you this, but..."  
  
Matt waited for his mother to tell him what had just transpired a few hours ago...  
  
"Scotland Yard called me about ten minutes ago. They said that your brother, TK, was gunned down in a back alley by some gangsters. They said that there were at least a couple dozen bullet holes in his body."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Matt asked, beginning to break down.  
  
"Yes... TK's dead, Matt."  
  
That's all Matt needed to hear. He couldn't believe it. His younger brother was dead, just like that. What was worse is that there was nothing he could have done to save him.  
  
But Matt wanted to know why this had happened and if there's was anything he could do to avenge his brother's untimely death.  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving on the next flight out! I've got to see if I can catch these murderers!"  
  
"I understand, Matt. I'll see you tonight then, hopefully."  
  
Matt nodded and then said goodbye as he hangs up the phone. He then runs off to his room and packs his stuff. In minutes, he heads out of his apartment with a big brown luggage bag in hand. He locks the door and heads off to the nearest airport, ignoring the fact that his unfinished bowl of noodles still sits on the dining table.  
  
  
  
Later that night, at the Tokyo Cultural Museum, a strange figure in a black suit can be seen sneaking around the perimeter. Moments later, he opens a window on the side of the building and crawls through it.  
  
Once inside, the intruder makes his way to the 'Exotica' exhibit, where he spots a giant red ruby, ripe for picking. Following the exact instructions that someone had given him, he makes his way around the intricate security system until he finally gets close enough to pluck the ruby from its perch.  
  
The intruder makes his way out as the pressure sensitive alarm that was under the ruby when he removed it goes off. He manages to escape before the police arrive, ensuring that the mission was successful. Pulling off his mask, the red haired young man laughs as he holds the ruby up to the night sky, celebrating his accomplishment.  
  
"Finally, the first part of the puzzle is complete! I really have to thank my informant, my assistant, and my co-worker for this. She does so much for me. I think I'll reward her when I get back to the laboratory."  
  
The intruder laughs again as he puts the ruby back inside his suit, slips his mask back on, and then runs off into the darkness... at least, until his next heist.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
(Begin theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai and Kari  
  
are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all dressed in black. A gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is on it. Kari weeps openly into her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered into a hole in the ground and then promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along with a white buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a police station. Kari is walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her older brother, with the exception of a knee length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai smiles goofily while lying in bed as he reminisces about an old girlfriend.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari walks through the police station as she flips through some papers in a folder.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt opens a steel door and then gasps in fright at the sight of the figure standing behind it.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
Kari dives into a small hole in the side of the building to avoid getting burned. In another scene, Tai motions to punch someone in the face, but he misses.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's grave. Kari sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the tombstone. Tai hugs his little sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Episode 4 - "The Informant Who Loved Me, Part 1"  
  
  
  
The following morning, Tai and Kari Kamiya enter the Tokyo Police Station, dressed in their detective outfits and ready to go.  
  
Upon entering, they spot an orange afro haired young man sitting behind the front desk. He is dressed similar to how Tai is, except for the fact that his suit is dark blue rather than a gray one. He looks up at the duo and greets them appropriately.  
  
"Good morning, officers!" he said, saluting them.  
  
"Good morning..." Tai responded nervously, not familiar with who this guy was.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, mates. Officer Derek Cirrus, from Australia!"  
  
"Australia?" Kari asked before remembering a memo she had received the other day. "You're the guy that transferred from Sydney, right?"  
  
"That is correct, miss. And you are?"  
  
"First Class Detective Tai Kamiya," Tai spoke, before pointing to Kari. "And this is my younger sister, First Class Detective Kari Kamiya."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kari smiled, shaking hands with Derek. "So, where's the chief this morning?"  
  
"Chief Ishida? I guess you haven't heard yet, but he went on leave last night for personal reasons."  
  
"I see. So we must be free to relax the whole day, huh?"  
  
"Not exactly," Derek replied, handing Tai a folder. "The higher-ups said they want you two to get on this case immediately."  
  
"I can handle it alone. Besides, Kari won't mind hanging around with you for awhile Derek."  
  
Tai starts to sneak away, but Kari notices this right away.  
  
"Hold on, Tai! I know what you're up to!"  
  
"What could you ever mean?" Tai asked Kari back, pretending as if he didn't know.  
  
"You know what I'm damn talking about! You're trying to hook me up with him, aren't you?"  
  
"So what if I am? You're never going to get a guy to sleep with you if I don't take the initiative and pick someone for you!"  
  
"Tai! How many times have I told you that my sex life is none of your business?"  
  
"And I'm going to make it my business until you're no longer a virgin!"  
  
"Is that all you care about? You won't be happy until I'm just like you!"  
  
"Wait a minute! I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
Kari walks up, snatches the folder out of Tai's hands, and then stomps away.  
  
"Kari! Wait! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Nice going," Derek said sarcastically before turning serious. "But although your sister is quite the looker, I'm not interested in dating her."  
  
"Then why did you just stand there instead of saying something?"  
  
"Well, I've dated enough women to know that you don't mess with one when they're angry."  
  
Tai was a bit confused as to what that statement meant, but he knew that it wasn't anything to smile about.  
  
  
  
Over in the office that the siblings shared, Kari was sitting at her desk. She was fuming over what her brother had tried to do.  
  
"Why does Tai always do that? Doesn't he know that good things come to those who wait? I'll meet my prince... eventually."  
  
Kari then opens the folder that she had snatched from her brother. She begins reading the information in it as she tries to decipher what they would be up against next. She then notices one statement in particular that makes her worry.  
  
"It's him again," she sighs. "Tai's not going to be too pleased when he finds out who were up against."  
  
At that moment, Tai opens the door and stumbles in.  
  
"Look Kari, I'm sorry about what happened out there. It's just that I'm worried about you and I wonder if you're normal or something like that, so please don't be mad!"  
  
Kari starts to fume again, but she puts aside beating her brother to a pulp for the time being and pushes the folder towards him.  
  
"We'll deal with that later. For now, I think that you'd better check this out."  
  
Tai opens the folder and begins to examine the contents. At first, he disapproves of the case.  
  
"A jewel thief? Honestly, sometimes I think they just give us the grunt work that none of the lazy bums below us want to take."  
  
But he reads on and discovers the supposed identity of the thief.  
  
"The methods that this thief used... he sounds awfully familiar."  
  
"I knew you would think so. That's why I thought ahead and pulled up his profile."  
  
Tai walked over so that he was standing right behind his sister as he looked at the image shown on the screen.  
  
"Just as I thought. We meet again... Izzy Izumi."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, halfway across the city, in the bedroom of a secret laboratory hidden several hundred feet below an office building, two young individuals are finally getting up after having a busy night together.  
  
"So," began the voice of the female, "did you enjoy that?"  
  
"No one knows so many exhilarating sexual positions than you do!" exclaimed the male.  
  
"And that was just volume one, dear. By next week, I'll be able to do twice as many!"  
  
"I can hardly wait."  
  
Finally, the male tumbles out of the bed. He has his back turned away from the camera and he's not wearing any clothes. But his uncombed auburn colored hair and his intelligent sounding voice easily gives away this twenty-one year old's identity.  
  
"Where are you going, Izzy?" the female asked, sitting up. The purple haired twenty year old female glanced over at Izzy and smiled as he started walking away.  
  
"To work, of course. I have a doomsday machine to finish building, remember?"  
  
The young woman jumps out of bed, uses the bedsheets to cover up her nude body, and then she runs over towards Izzy.  
  
"Wait a minute! I want to help!"  
  
"I can handle it myself, Yolei. I am a genius."  
  
"But Izzy," Yolei pleaded, "there's so much I can do for you! Just wait for me to take a shower, and then I'll be right with you!"  
  
"No! I want you take that shower and then leave right away!"  
  
"You know, I could use a little bit of help..."  
  
"Geese, is that all you think about?"  
  
"Izzy..."  
  
"Yolei, no! We did it eleven times last night! ELEVEN TIMES!"  
  
"Actually, it was an even dozen."  
  
"I don't care how many times we did! The point is... haven't you had enough?"  
  
"Now Izzy," Yolei smiled goofily, "you know I never get tired! And besides, one more isn't going to hurt!"  
  
"I'm lucky that my soul hasn't been downloaded to the hard drive above!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How can we have sex that many times and still be breathing normally, much less be alive at all?"  
  
Yolei shrugs her shoulders. "You tell me. You're the genius. I'm just the informant, who does anything to get what she wants. Even if it means killing someone, drinking alcohol until I puke, or having sex with every member of the neighborhood gang! I'll get the information I need, no matter what it..."  
  
"Yolei, I asked you why we're still alive after all of that sex! I didn't ask what you do for a living!"  
  
"Sorry," she apologized.  
  
"Anyway, you know we have to keep our relationship under wraps. Because you're an informant, you have to be accessible to anyone at any time. If people find out that we're working together, we'll both be in trouble! No one will trust you anymore, others will start using you to get to me, and eventually, we'll both be killed! Do you want that to happen?"  
  
Yolei shook her head. Getting killed wasn't high on her list of things to do.  
  
"Good. Then take a shower and get out of here. I already have the plans for tonight's heist, so meet me at the usual. Got it?"  
  
"Okay," Yolei sighed giving up. As she tosses the bedsheets aside and heads for the bathroom, Izzy walks out of the room and to the main laboratory.  
  
  
  
Once in the laboratory, Izzy spots a red ruby sitting on one of the tables. Next to is a blueprint that has been rolled up. He unrolls it and examines it thoroughly. The blueprint is of the Odaiba Museum of Gems, where he plans to steal once again.  
  
"I can't wait to get my hands on the Yomoto Silver Diamond! Then I'll have two of the jewels I need to power up my machine, which will destroy Tokyo!"  
  
Izzy then resumes his examination of the blueprints. While doing so, he reaches into a nearby drawer and pulls out a notepad and a pencil. He then proceeds to take notes as he plots out how he's going to break in.  
  
  
  
Back at the police station, Agumon and Gatomon are in the training room, where they are practicing their attacks.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
Agumon launches a fireball from his mouth. But Gatomon, as nimble as a cat can be, easily dodges and leaps at Agumon with her claws drawn.  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
Agumon rises his arms just in time to keep Gatomon's claws from scratching across his face. Unfortunately, Gatomon hits Agumon with so much force that the small dinosaur is sent flying to the ground, landing on his back. Gatomon lands at the exact same moment on her feet, smiling.  
  
"It looks like you still need some work, Agumon."  
  
"Work nothing!" Agumon exclaimed as he got back up. "You only beat me because I'm a rookie and you're a champion!"  
  
"Stop making excuses! It's not going to get you anywhere in battle. Do you think a bad guy will go easy on you because you're a rookie? What happens if you end up fighting a mega?"  
  
"That's not going to happen Gatomon and you know it! We haven't had a mega threaten the Digiworld since the Dark Masters appeared ten years ago!"  
  
"And I doubt that you could even beat a human with a gun!"  
  
"I would be able to... if I had been trained to handle a situation like that!"  
  
"And that's why you're assigned to my partner's older brother. He's not even as good as she is, and that's why Kari's got a champion, while Tai has you, a weak little rookie."  
  
"I can take anything you can dish out, Gatomon, champion or no champion!"  
  
"You want a rematch?" Gatomon asked, getting into a fighting stance. "Fine with me."  
  
"I'll win this time!" Agumon exclaims, also getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"On three, we begin!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"One. Two. Thr..."  
  
Kari opens the door to the room and immediately calls for them.  
  
"Gatomon! Agumon! Let's roll! We've got another case to solve!"  
  
"We'll be right there!" Gatomon told her as Kari left.  
  
"I guess we'll finish this later," Agumon told Gatomon.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
The two Digimon grabbed their towels and headed out of the room, with Agumon in the lead.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later, Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon are on their way out of the station, determined to put their plan into action.  
  
"What exactly is our plan again?" Agumon asked his partner.  
  
"Simple," Tai replied. "We wait for Izzy to show up, we grab him, and we throw him in jail! Case closed!"  
  
"The only problem with that is that we don't know where he'll strike next," Kari stated.  
  
"I've got that covered."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You see, I read in the paper last week that this new jewel..."  
  
"Wait... you actually read the newspaper?"  
  
"Yes Kari, I read the newspaper! I'm not the brainless slug people take me to be."  
  
Kari rolls her eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Anyway, the Yomoto Silver Diamond was put on display at the Odaiba Museum of Gems last week. It's worth a lot of money, just like the jewel that was stolen last night."  
  
"You mean the Zuna Red Ruby?"  
  
"Is that what it's called? Yeah, I think that's the one."  
  
"But how do you know Izzy will go after the diamond next?"  
  
"Because it's the second most valuable gem in the city that's not in a private collection!"  
  
"So you automatically think he'll go after the second most valuable one because he stole the third most valuable one last night."  
  
"Exactly! I told you siblings think alike!"  
  
"But wouldn't it make more sense to go after the most valuable jewel in Tokyo?"  
  
"It's possible. But I think he'll go after it only if succeeds in stealing the second most valuable jewel in Tokyo. So we have to stop him tonight so that he doesn't get that chance."  
  
"It doesn't make any sense to me, but I guess I have no choice. It is the only lead we have in the case."  
  
"Then let's head to the Odaiba Museum of Gems!"  
  
Once outside the station, the quarter hops into a squad car. Tai takes the wheel and drives off, with Kari sitting in the passenger's seat, and Agumon and Gatomon in the back.  
  
  
  
It takes them about forty minutes to weave through the traffic of downtown Tokyo and make their way to the museum. Once there, the foursome decides to split up.  
  
"Okay," Tai told them, "this is how it works. Kari and Gatomon, you two go inside and explain our theory to the museum curator."  
  
"But it's your theory," Kari said. "You'd be able to explain it better than me."  
  
"Agumon and I will search the perimeter to make sure Izzy hasn't already set up some traps," Tai continued, ignoring his sister.  
  
"Shouldn't you be the one going inside?" Kari asked again.  
  
"Got it? Good. Meet back here in ten minutes."  
  
Tai and Agumon run off before Kari can ask her question once again.  
  
"Why doesn't Tai pay attention to me?" Kari asked Gatomon.  
  
"Because as the older sibling," Gatomon explained, "he decides what to do and we're supposed to follow him."  
  
"Even if he has no idea what he's doing," Kari finished.  
  
Kari and Gatomon head inside to find the curator. At the same time, on the other side of the building, Yolei, now fully dressed in a yellow blouse and a dark brown short skirt, was carrying around a digital camera and inspecting the exterior of the building. Needless to say, her outfit stuck to her body quite well.  
  
"You would think museums would be built more secure these days," Yolei commented to herself as she continued to look around. "But the glass on those windows looks so thin that it would only take a high pitched squeal to break them."  
  
Yolei began walking clockwise around the building, as she attempted to finish her calculations before someone spotted her.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Tai and Agumon were walking counterclockwise as they did their perimeter check.  
  
Even Tai could figure out what happens next.  
  
The two humans bump into each other, sending them both to the ground. Agumon, who luckily was standing to Tai's right at the time, avoids the collision entirely. He runs over to check on his fallen partner.  
  
"Tai! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, pushing his left hand through his hair as if he was trying to see if he had gotten a bump on the head somewhere. "I'm fine."  
  
As Tai checked his head, Yolei got up from the ground and noticed the grass stain now present on her blouse.  
  
"Oh great," she remarked sarcastically. "Now I have to walk around all day with this grass stain on my blouse."  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Tai apologized, noticing Yolei for the first time. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"You got that right," Yolei confirmed, before noticing that her digital camera was still on the ground and easily reachable for anyone to snatch. It was then how much more she was in danger when she spotted a Digimon next to Tai.  
  
"A Digimon?" she thought. "The most likely people to have Digimon are..."  
  
"First Class Detective Tai Kamiya," the young man in front of him said, introducing himself, before pointing to the Digimon. "And that's my Digimon partner, Rookie Detective Agumon."  
  
"Is that my position?" Agumon asked, never being introduced in that manner before.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you knew that."  
  
"The chief never tells me anything!"  
  
"Figures."  
  
"I thought so," Yolei told her self, "he's a detective with the Tokyo Police. But what is he doing here?"  
  
"I apologize for bumping into you, miss..."  
  
"Inoue. Yolei Inoue."  
  
"Well, yeah," Tai began to stutter as Yolei noticed the blush on his face. "Sorry about the blouse. Grass stains aren't easy to get out."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Yolei replied, although she wanted to get back at him for getting the stain in the first place. But she couldn't attack a police officer outright, especially if she had no specific reason for doing so.  
  
"I was inspecting the outside of the museum because we've gotten word that someone may try to break into here tonight."  
  
Yolei's face went white with fear. How did the police find out about their plan? She didn't blab about it to the underground officers she knew, especially since she was so close to her current business partner, Izzy. And no one else knew about her whereabouts, so there was no way the other informants she knew had gotten that information. So who could've spilled the beans?  
  
Not wanting to risk getting caught and revealing Izzy's plan, Yolei turns and runs, picking up her camera as she departs.  
  
"Wait! I said I was sorry!"  
  
But Yolei doesn't stop and soon, she's out of sight. Tai sighs as he reflects on failing to get a date once again.  
  
"Man, my luck sucks this week! She's the fifth beautiful girl I've met in the last few days! And I didn't get a chance to ask any of them out on dates!"  
  
"Maybe your luck's starting to change," Agumon remarked, as he spotted a business card on the ground where Yolei had fallen down. Agumon picks up the card and hands it to Tai.  
  
"Yes! Her phone number and e-mail address are on here!" He then notices 'U.I.' is listed on the card after her name. "What does U.I. mean?"  
  
"Tai! We'd better finish our perimeter check so we can go and check the inside!"  
  
"Right. I'll call Yolei and ask her out later. Right now, I have a case to solve."  
  
Tai and Agumon continue their perimeter check, not knowing that Yolei could have helped them stop Izzy's latest plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Kari...  
  
It looks like Tai's got his eyes on another girl. This Yolei Inoue may be cute, but those glasses of hers mean that she's no dummy. What's even more surprising is that we found out that she's an informant. What's an informant, you ask? Well, from what I know, informants are kind of like spies. They'll do anything to get a hold of top secret information and then they'll distribute it to their client, at a price. That may spell trouble for us if we're not careful! Don't miss the next episode, "The Informant Who Loved Me, Part 2!" That's next time!  
  
Comments, suggestions for future cases, and questions about the series are welcome and recommended! Please leave a review or e-mail me with them!  
  
Copyright Date: 4/7/02 


	5. The Informant Who Loved Me II

"The Detectives Kamiya: The Informant Who Loved Me"  
  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: An evil genius begins stealing jewels in order to power up an invention that will destroy Tokyo! Luckily, he has an informant to help him keep one step ahead of the good guys. Especially our heroes, Tai and Kari. Will this genius succeed, or will the Kamiyas stop him in time?  
  
Has Tai figured out why Yolei was wandering around outside the museum? Or is he just being his normal self, flirting with every pretty face he sees? Will it all matter when Izzy puts his plan into action, and the siblings try to catch him in the act? Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy, everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations. Do not read this if you are too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Inside the Odaiba Museum of Gems, Kari and Gatomon were searching for the museum curator's office. Oddly enough, they find it right at the center. They open the door and find a man in his late forties sitting behind a wooden desk. Taking out their badges, they introduce themselves.  
  
"First Class Detective Kari Kamiya," Kari said, stating her name and rank.  
  
"Rookie Detective Gatomon," Gatomon added in a similar fashion.  
  
"We're here regarding a rumor that a thief may be after the Yomoto Silver Diamond, which you have on display here."  
  
"Why would this thief be after that gem?" the curator asked. "Besides the obvious answer, of course."  
  
"We're not quite sure, sir, but this thief is an expert at his game. We want to take some precautions to make sure his plan doesn't succeed."  
  
"I see. And do you have any proof that he's coming here?"  
  
"It's just a hunch," Gatomon jumped in, "but after the Zuna Red Ruby was stolen last night, we logically thought the Yomoto Silver Diamond would be next."  
  
"Even if this thief is coming, we have more than enough security to stop him."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. This thief's a genius."  
  
The curator sighs. "Well, if you're that sure that he's going to strike tonight, then you're more than welcome to stay and stake out the place."  
  
"Thank you," Kari replied before ushering Gatomon out the door.  
  
Once the two were outside, they began to plan out the night.  
  
"So, what are we doing?"  
  
"First," Kari began, "we find Tai and Agumon and tell them that we can wait for Izzy to show up tonight. Then we'll figure out some way of capturing him, but he'll somehow get away anyway because he has some outside help. That, and the fact that this is only the beginning of the second act."  
  
Gatomon shrugs her shoulders. "I suppose. What else can we do?"  
  
"Here comes Tai now!"  
  
Tai and Agumon run up to Kari and Gatomon with smiles on their faces.  
  
"What's up?" Kari asked her brother. "Find something interesting outside?"  
  
"More like someone," Agumon replied.  
  
"Huh?" Gatomon murmured, a bit confused at Agumon's response.  
  
"I'll explain later," Tai butted in, trying to keep his sister from finding out he had been flirting with another woman. "So, what did the curator say?"  
  
"He said he'll allow us to stick around since we're so confident that Izzy will show up tonight. Though he claims that the museum's own security measures will be enough."  
  
"No security measure will ever be good enough if Izzy's involved. He'll find someway around them. That's why we have to get him tonight, when he least expects us."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
(Begin theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai and Kari  
  
are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all dressed in black. A gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is on it. Kari weeps openly into her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered into a hole in the ground and then promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along with a white buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a police station. Kari is walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her older brother, with the exception of a knee length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai smiles goofily while lying in bed as he reminisces about an old girlfriend.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari walks through the police station as she flips through some papers in a folder.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt opens a steel door and then gasps in fright at the sight of the figure standing behind it.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
Kari dives into a small hole in the side of the building to avoid getting burned. In another scene, Tai motions to punch someone in the face, but he misses.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's grave. Kari sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the tombstone. Tai hugs his little sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Episode 5 - "The Informant Who Loved Me, Part 2"  
  
  
  
Yolei was walking away from the museum, cursing herself as she makes her way to her satin silver metallic Honda Civic Coupe EX.  
  
"Shit! I can't believe I almost got caught! And why the hell did I tell him my real name? I should have told him a fake one! For all I know, he's already heading back to the station to look up my profile! I've got get back to my apartment and hack into their computer before it's too late!"  
  
She gets into her car and drives off towards her apartment, nestled in the heart of downtown Odaiba.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Izumi laboratory, Izzy was hard at work putting the finishing touches on his break-in plan. He makes a few marks on the blueprint in front of him. He then drops his penchi, stretches his arm, and then wipes the sweat off of his forehead.  
  
"Finally, I'm done! I'm ready to get that diamond tonight! I just hope that Yolei can get me the prints for the Mesamoto Museum by tomorrow. Then I can finally get the Xylo Whitestone Pearl! And then I will be able to power up my Demolition Ray Gun and destroy Tokyo!"  
  
Izzy begins to laugh maniacally, overjoyed that things are working out as planned.  
  
"But first... it's time to head for the kitchen and fix me some lunch!"  
  
Izzy laughs heartily again as he trots out of the room and goes to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Back with the Kamiya siblings, Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon have left the museum and are heading back to the police station.  
  
"Tai," Kari began, "may I ask why we're going back to the station?"  
  
"We?" Tai asked back, attempting to clarify his statement. "You and Gatomon are the only ones going to the station."  
  
"Then where are we going?" Agumon asked Tai.  
  
"That's exactly what I want to know," Kari added.  
  
"Back to our apartment, of course! Someone has to pack some supplies for tonight."  
  
"But don't you need me for that too?"  
  
"I need you and Gatomon to go to the station and get a few of those spy gadgets for us to use tonight. Agumon and I will handle getting a change of clothing and a few sleeping bags from our apartment."  
  
"Why don't you two go to the station and let me and Gatomon go to our apartment? At least by doing that, I'll know that the clothes we'll be wearing tonight are appropriate."  
  
"What? You don't trust me?"  
  
"For one thing, picking the right clothes for certain events has always been a problem for you, Tai. And second, you know that leather chafes my skin."  
  
Tai sweatdrops. "Leather... what makes you think I was going to get those suits out?"  
  
Kari smiles and points at her head. "Women's intuition. Never leave home without it!"  
  
"For your information, we no longer have those leather jumpsuits. I sold them to get some money for a down payment on a new car."  
  
Kari's eyes brighten up. "You mean it? You're finally going to teach me how to drive?"  
  
"No, I'm just getting you a car. I'm a detective, not a driving school instructor. If you want to learn how to drive a car, find one of those."  
  
"Thank you, Tai!"  
  
"No problem, sis! Just trying to help!"  
  
"What kind of car are you getting me?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I just know that it has to be something that attracts a lot of guys."  
  
"You never give up, do you?"  
  
Agumon and Gatomon look at their two partners from the back seat and comment on their behavior.  
  
"I wish they'd get through a conversation without Tai suggesting that Kari should get a boyfriend," Gatomon told Agumon.  
  
"I agree. What's the big deal with him arranging a partner for her?"  
  
"Yeah. In the Digiworld, a Digimon doesn't mate until he or she finds the right one. The two partners are then inseparable, as they will live together as long as they both live."  
  
"If Tai were smart, he'd focus more on getting someone himself."  
  
"By the way, what's the tally up to?"  
  
"Five over nine days. Remember, if he gets to a dozen by month's end, you have to buy me that trench coat I've always wanted!"  
  
"And if he doesn't, you owe me some caviar, buddy!"  
  
  
  
After dropping off Kari and Gatomon at the station, Tai and Agumon drive home. They pull up to the parking lot a few minutes later. Tai parks the squad car, then heads inside the apartment complex, with Agumon right behind him.  
  
As usual, the apartment the Kamiyas shared was full of junk and dirty clothes... mostly Tai's... lying all over the place. Agumon had to hold his paws over his nostrils, in fear of inhaling something toxic.  
  
"It's not that bad!" Tai exclaimed as he noticed what Agumon was doing. "Look, we haven't done our weekly cleaning yet, so give us a break!"  
  
Tai went into his bedroom and pulled out two backpacks and a knapsack from the closet. He hands the knapsack to Agumon.  
  
"Agumon, I need you to find a flashlight, some matches, today's newspaper, and two unopened bags of potato chips! Put them all in this knapsack when you're done. I'll start packing some clothes for Kari and myself."  
  
Agumon left the room to complete his task while Tai searched his closet for some good clothes. He finally found a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of torn up blue jeans that he no longer wears. He continues searching through his clothes, packing an extra outfit and some extra underwear, just in case.  
  
He then exits his room and heads over to his sister's to pack a few of her things.  
  
A few minutes later, all of the bags are piled up by the front door. Agumon gets ready to go out the door, but Tai stops him.  
  
"Wait! I need to make a call first!"  
  
"To whom?"  
  
Tai doesn't respond as he reaches for the cordless phone. He then pulls out the business card that Yolei had dropped earlier and he starts to dial her number.  
  
"You're not honestly trying to call her now, are you?"  
  
"We have time, Agumon! We don't have to be back at the museum until tonight."  
  
"I'll never understand humans and their mating habits. Between you and Kari, you're polar opposites!"  
  
"You know, they say that opposites attract. Maybe Kari and I should..."  
  
"How can you even think that? You're brother and sister, for crying out loud!"  
  
"I was just kidding! Haven't you heard of sarcasm... wait, it's ringing!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of Odaiba, Yolei was in her apartment, working on her computer. After a few clicks of her mouse, the information that she had been searching for appears on the screen.  
  
"Finally, I found you!"  
  
A picture of Tai and a profile of him are present on the screen. Yolei reads the details out aloud.  
  
"Twenty-two year old male, two year veteran of the Tokyo Police. Secondary school graduate and two years of study at Odaiba Community College. Lives with his younger sister, Kari, 19, who is also a member of the Tokyo Police. His father is still alive and is a resident of Tokyo. His mother's whereabouts are unknown."  
  
Yolei thought to herself. "That's weird... the network I always get my information from is usually accurate. So why don't they know where his mother is?"  
  
All of a sudden, the phone set up next to her desk begins to ring. Yolei answers the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yolei, it's me."  
  
She gasps in fear. "It's just as I thought. He already knows where I am!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Yolei!" Tai screamed into the phone. "Yolei, are you still there?"  
  
"H-h-h-how did you find my phone number?"  
  
"Well, you dropped one of your business cards when we bumped into each other."  
  
"So that's it then. You've already got a whole police squad with you, ready to bust in, I bet."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Don't fool with me! I bet you're delaying me long enough for them to get up here."  
  
"Yolei, it's nothing like that!"  
  
"You cops are all the same. Well, you're not getting me!"  
  
"I just want to talk, not send you to jail!"  
  
"And how do I know that you're telling the truth?"  
  
"Well, why should I have reason to arrest you anyway? You haven't committed a crime recently, have you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you know?"  
  
"I guess you're right about that one. Okay... if I'm not telling the truth, then how come no one's busted into your house yet?"  
  
"I live in an apartment."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"You see! You knew that! That's it... I'm outta here!"  
  
"I didn't know that until you said so!"  
  
"So you mean you haven't checked to see if I'm a criminal or not?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"This guy's either very cunning or very stupid," Yolei thought to herself. "But I can't figure out which one."  
  
"Look, if one of the guys has you on tab for unpaid parking tickets, I can take care of it. It's no sweat."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know about me yet. I should play along." She then starts speaking to Tai again. "Oh yeah, that's it. I have a lot of unpaid tickets. I just don't pay them because... um... the meter maid hates me. She's jealous of my looks, so she watches for the second my parking meter expires so she can write a ticket on the spot."  
  
"I'm sure I can take care of that. In the meantime, you wouldn't mind doing a favor for me, would you?"  
  
"A favor? Like what?"  
  
"How about going out with me on a date tomorrow night?"  
  
"A date?"  
  
"If you don't go out with me, I'll come after you and make you pay off those tickets myself."  
  
Yolei thought to herself again. "If he comes here, he might find out what I really do for a living. Then I'll really be in trouble. Maybe I should go on this date. It'll give me a chance to cover my tracks and at the same time see what he's capable of."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Deal? Are you serious?"  
  
"What? Now you don't want to go out with me?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do! I'll call you tomorrow once I make plans. See ya!"  
  
Tai then hangs up the phone.  
  
"What the hell did I just get myself into?"  
  
  
  
Back at the Kamiyas apartment...  
  
"I'm so happy that she said yes!" Tai exclaims, crying happily as he jumps around the room.  
  
"I'm happy that you're happy!" Agumon tells him.  
  
"Let's hurry up and catch Izzy so I can plan for tomorrow night!"  
  
Tai grabs all of the bags and runs out the door. Agumon follows him after closing the front door behind him.  
  
  
  
That night, Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon return to the museum. The two Digimon head for the bushes while the two siblings head inside. Tai was wearing the black short sleeve shirt and jeans he had packed earlier. Kari, on the other hand, was wearing a knee-length black dress. Kari didn't look too happy about it.  
  
"I can't believe you're making me wear my prom dress!" Kari exclaimed as she looked herself over.  
  
"It was your prom dress until you found that bright lavender one," Tai reminder her, "so technically..."  
  
"Couldn't you find anything else?"  
  
"Well, since I through out the leather jumpsuits, as mentioned earlier, that happens to be the only black thing in your closet. At least, the only thing that you could actually wear out in public."  
  
"The next time we have a stakeout, I'm picking out the clothes."  
  
The two stop arguing when they hear a piece of glass break from somewhere in the museum.  
  
"We'd better check this out," Tai told his sister.  
  
"Right," Kari replied. "Izzy might already be here trying to get the diamond!"  
  
Tai and Kari make their way through the museum as fast as they can. They eventually locate the display where the diamond is on display. As they approach it, they see two shadows pluck the diamond from its perch. As the alarms go off, the two thieves split up... but our heroes can't tell which one has the jewel!  
  
"Go left!" Tai shouted at his sister. "I'll get the one on the right!"  
  
Kari follows her brother's instructions as the two go their separate ways.  
  
  
  
Kari chases one of the thieves towards the south end of the building. As the two of them enter the pre-Roman Empire exhibit, the thief quickly finds a hiding place. Kari stops dead in her tracks and glances around the dimly lit room.  
  
"I know you're in here!" Kari shouted at the top of her lungs. "Izzy Izumi, I order you to surrender and return the Yomoto Silver Diamond to its rightful place!"  
  
"You're making a big mistake!" a voice replied... a female voice.  
  
"That sounded like a woman's voice," Kari thought. "Maybe I've got Izzy's accomplice while Tai's got Izzy. But who is she?"  
  
"I'm warning you... you're getting in way over your head!" the voice shouted.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Just come out and give yourself up now. If you do, I'll promise that the judge will go easy on you."  
  
"I wish I could say the same for you, detective."  
  
The figure comes out of hiding just long enough to pull out a small handgun and shoot a glass display near Kari. She dives to the ground just in time, avoiding all of the broken glass shards now falling all around her. By the time all of the glass is on the floor and Kari is back on her feet, the woman is gone.  
  
But she hadn't completely lost her... a lock of purple hair had fallen from the woman's hair as she had fled the scene.  
  
There was hope for Kari to identify the accomplice yet.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the museum, Tai and Izzy had confronted each other in the 18th Century Asia exhibit. The two foes were staring each other down.  
  
"Return that diamond at once!" Tai shouted at Izzy.  
  
Izzy smirks before admitting that he didn't have it on him. "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to carry it with me, especially with my assistant around?"  
  
"I wouldn't smile if I were you. My sister Kari is just as capable of catching a criminal as I am. She'll catch your accomplice, no problem!"  
  
"Ah, but she's no ordinary accomplice. She's my partner-in-crime and she's just as intelligent as I am. By now, I bet she's already escaped from your sister and she's heading to our secret meeting place. Speaking of which, I'd better get going if I want to meet her on time."  
  
"You're not getting away that easily! Especially with an ace up my sleeve!"  
  
Without warning, an air vent cover is sent flying off of its hinges thanks to what seems to be a fireball. Seconds later, Agumon emerges from the vent.  
  
"You see," Tai began explaining, "Kari and I thought that it would be beneficial if Agumon and Gatomon had appeared to take guard outside to watch for your arrival. But something told me upon our arrival that you were nearby and ready to break in. So, we had our Digimon get in through the air vents. They used the vents to keep track of us and to provide back- up... like right now."  
  
"A rather ingenious plan, I must say."  
  
"You like it?" Tai smiled, looking for praise from his enemy.  
  
"Remind me to thank Kari the next time I see her. Come on, you know that she's the one with the brains."  
  
"Are you insulting me?" Tai yelled angrily.  
  
"Then again, all the plan's succeeded in doing is ensuring that you'll live through the night."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Don't tell me that you've already forgotten that I have a Digimon of my own!"  
  
"Super Shocker!" a voice yells from the ceiling. A bolt of electricity rains down and strikes Tai directly. The blast fries the detective and causes him to lose consciousness. Agumon runs over to help his partner.  
  
"Tai! Are you alright?"  
  
Agumon starts shaking Tai, but he doesn't get a response. He can see that Tai's chest is moving up and down slowly, signifying that he's still breathing. Agumon, then filled with rage, looks up at the ceiling and fires at the source of the bolt. The Digimon dodges the attack and lands right in front of Agumon. Izzy laughs maniacally as he watches his Digimon stare down Agumon.  
  
"I guess Tai hasn't told you about my Digimon. His name is Tentomon. By the way, if you don't want to end up like your unconscious partner, I would suggest surrendering right about now."  
  
"I'll never surrender!" Agumon shouted before firing at him. "Pepper Breath!"  
  
Tentomon not only dodges the attack, but seemingly disappears in the process. And then...  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
Tentomon appears out of nowhere and fires a much stronger bolt at Agumon. Agumon screams in pain as the blast knocks him out as well. The blast also succeeds in breaking all of the glass display cases in the room, sending shards of glass flying all over the place. Tentomon then hovers over the fallen Digimon as if he were to deliver the finishing blow.  
  
"That's enough," Izzy commanded, holding his hand up. "By the time they come to, we'll already be long gone with the Yomoto Silver Diamond."  
  
Tentomon nods and flies towards the exit. Izzy starts to run after him, but he stops to turn back and glance one more time at his fallen foes.  
  
"The next time you mess with me, I'll personally make sure you don't live to see another day." He then smiles evilly. "Consider this your final warning, Tai Kamiya!"  
  
Izzy then exits. Just seconds later, Kari and Gatomon enter the room and find the fallen Tai and Agumon on the ground, fried, unconscious, and with several cuts on their bodies due to all of the broken glass. Police sirens fill the air as Kari and Gatomon try to awaken their comrades.  
  
Tai is the first to awaken. He sits up and shakes his head as he tries to regain full consciousness.  
  
"Tai, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Kari. What happened?"  
  
"You tell me," Gatomon piped up. "We found the two of you out when we got here."  
  
"The two of us?" Tai asked in confusion as he turned and found that Agumon was lying on the ground only a few feet away, unconscious. He seemed to have the same cuts and bruises that Tai had. Tai leaps over and tries to awaken Agumon.  
  
"Agumon! Are you okay? Speak to me!"  
  
Finally, Agumon comes to. Tai smiles in relief.  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"I tried to stop them Tai, but his Digimon attacked me..."  
  
"Digimon?" Kari blinked, remembering that Izzy had a Digimon. "You mean Tentomon, right?"  
  
Agumon nodded in agreement.  
  
"I remember reading Tentomon's file back at the station," Gatomon said. "It said that his Super Shocker attack is very dangerous. The attack has been known for causing numerous injuries, almost killing a police officer in one case."  
  
"We should've prepared better," Kari sighed, disappointed that both Izzy and his accomplice had gotten away. "I was lucky enough to get a lock of hair from Izzy's partner."  
  
Kari pulls out the purple lock of hair from the top of her dress and shows it to the others.  
  
"It fell out of her hair as she got away from me. She nearly got me with her handgun, though."  
  
"She?" Tai yelled in surprise. "You mean Izzy's partner-in-crime's a woman? That's right... Izzy did say his partner was a female before Tentomon knocked me out."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, our only chance is to analyze this strand of hair and ID her. But by the time we figure out who she is, they could strike again."  
  
"It's the only lead we have. We just have to hope that we can stop them before they rob the city blind."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in London, Matt had just arrived at Scotland Yard. Upon entering, the first person he happened to meet was his mother, whose face was flowing with tears as the two hugged each other.  
  
"Mom... where's TK now?" Matt asked as they released each other.  
  
"He was at the city morgue, but..." his mom stopped short.  
  
"Was? What do you mean was?"  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry... someone knocked out the mortician while he was examining Takeru's body."  
  
"What does this all mean?"  
  
"Takeru is gone! Someone stole his body!"  
  
Matt could only stand there in shock with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe this. First, his younger brother is gunned down by gangsters. And now, someone's stolen his body for their own sick enjoyment.  
  
"Don't worry," Matt finally spoke up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do whatever it takes to recover Takeru's body. And I'll make sure the guys who killed him pay for what they've done."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Tai...  
  
Matt's not happy after hearing that someone stole his dead brother's body from the morgue in London. And he doesn't get any happier when he hears of the damage at the Odaiba Museum of Gems caused by our failed attempt to catch Izzy. So he puts all of us on probation and forbids us from continuing the case until further notice! We can't afford that to happen! Izzy could rob the city blind by then! And what about that woman who was with him? At least the break will give me a chance to go on my date with Yolei. That is, until I find out...  
  
Don't miss our next episode, "The Informant Who Loved Me, Part 3!"  
  
Comments, suggestions for future cases, and questions about the series are welcome and recommended! Please leave a review or e-mail me with them!  
  
Copyright Date: 5/12/02 


	6. The Informant Who Loved Me III

"The Detectives Kamiya: The Informant Who Loved Me"  
  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: An evil genius begins stealing jewels in order to power up an invention that will destroy Tokyo! Luckily, he has an informant to help him keep one step ahead of the good guys. Especially our heroes, Tai and Kari. Will this genius succeed, or will the Kamiyas stop him in time?  
  
Will Tai and Kari finally capture Izzy? How will Yolei factor into all of this? How is Matt coping with the loss of his brother? And who stole TK's body? The answers... well, most of them... will be given in this episode, the conclusion of "The Informant Who Loved Me."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations. Do not read this if you are too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Matt had just returned from London early that afternoon. He was distraught over what happened TK. It made matters worse when he found out someone had stolen TK's body. And then he had to come back and hear about Tai and Kari's failed attempt to capture Izzy.  
  
"What the hell were you four thinking?" he shouted at Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon, who were all sitting in front of Matt's desk in his office.  
  
"He overpowered us, Matt, um, sir," Tai replied.  
  
"That's why there are other officers here at the station. You ask them for help. It's called 'calling for back-up!' Why don't you try that some time?"  
  
"But this guy's a genius!" Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"And he was going to kill us!" Gatomon added.  
  
"I don't care if he knows who built the Eiffel Tower or if he's got a Myotismon on his side! Do you realize how much in damages you two racked up?"  
  
"A couple of thousand?" Tai hinted nervously.  
  
"More like a couple ten thousands. Thirty thousand, to be exact."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kari asked, not fully believing Matt.  
  
Matt talks as he starts to head out of the room. "You're all on probation until further notice! And this case of yours is now closed! You are to stop all of your investigation!"  
  
"But Chief..." Tai pleaded, "He could strike again, as early as today!"  
  
"I don't care! If I even so much as get a hint that any of you have resumed your investigation, I will take your badges from you!"  
  
With that threat, Matt slams the door behind him. The quartet now sits there, wondering what to do next.  
  
"So what now?" Kari asks her brother.  
  
"There's nothing we can do. We're done for."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
(Begin theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
The siren of an ambulance wails in the background. Younger versions of Tai and Kari  
  
are standing with their father and a hundred other mourners, all dressed in black. A gravestone marked with their family last name, Kamiya, is on it. Kari weeps openly into her brother's arms as a coffin is slowly lowered into a hole in the ground and then promptly buried in dirt.  
  
Now in present time, Tai, dressed in a gray suit with matching pants along with a white buttoned long sleeve shirt and plain orange tie, walks out of a police station. Kari is walking next to him, wearing the same clothes as her older brother, with the exception of a knee length skirt in place of pants.  
  
Meanwhile, the title screen appears...  
  
"The Detectives Kamiya"  
  
Starring Tai Kamiya...  
  
Tai smiles goofily while lying in bed as he reminisces about an old girlfriend.  
  
Kari Kamiya...  
  
Kari walks through the police station as she flips through some papers in a folder.  
  
Also Starring Matt Ishida as the Chief...  
  
Matt opens a steel door and then gasps in fright at the sight of the figure standing behind it.  
  
Fanfic Written and Edited by Freedom Fighter...  
  
Kari dives into a small hole in the side of the building to avoid getting burned. In another scene, Tai motions to punch someone in the face, but he misses.  
  
As the song comes to an end, Tai and Kari stand in front of their mother's grave. Kari sheds a tear as she places a bouquet of flowers next to the tombstone. Tai hugs his little sister as he looks up to the sky, knowing that their mother is now in a better place.  
  
(End theme song)  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Episode 6 - "The Informant Who Loved Me, Part 3"  
  
  
  
At Izzy's secret hideout, Yolei enters with another roll of blueprints in hand. Izzy smiles happily as she hands them to him.  
  
"Thank you, Yolei. I can finally get the last jewel tonight. The Xylo Whitestone Pearl will soon be mine!"  
  
"You know, it was quite a hassle to get those. Most of the network turned against me after someone found out about our plan last night."  
  
"It's just as expected. I mean, those detectives were waiting for us. I'm surprised it was just them."  
  
"Yeah. Izzy... I don't feel safe continuing on with this plan of yours."  
  
"Understandable. You can drop out. Now that I have the plans to the Mesamoto Museum, all I have to do is get the jewel and my machine will be ready!"  
  
"I want you to stop too, Izzy. Something doesn't feel right."  
  
"Nonsense. Your doubts are intangible. I am in no danger."  
  
"Please... I'm begging you!"  
  
"That'll be enough, Yolei! If you're so concerned about my safety, then stay on and help me out tonight. Otherwise, leave. I no longer have any business with you."  
  
Yolei lowers her head sadly as she turns and leaves the room.  
  
"What is she so worried about? No one will ever catch the great Izzy Izumi!"  
  
  
  
Back at the apartment that Tai and Kari shares, the two siblings are now stuck on the couch, watching TV.  
  
"Look at it this way, Kari. At least this gives Agumon and Gatomon a chance to do some more training."  
  
"But what about Izzy and his accomplice? They might try to pull another robbery tonight!"  
  
"We can't do anything. We're on probation, remember? Besides, I'm sure another police officer will be able to handle it."  
  
"But none of them have a Digimon. We're the only ones who do. We're the only ones who stand a chance against Izzy and his Tentomon."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We have to follow the chief's orders."  
  
"Why are you so happy about this anyway? Aren't you the type of person who objects to something like this?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, this unexpected vacation gives me a chance to go on a date without using any of my sick days."  
  
Kari facefaults. "You mean you're going on a date tonight?"  
  
"Yep. What's it to you? It's not like you have one."  
  
Kari pulls out a plastic bag, which had the piece of hair that she had gotten last night. "We still have to get to the lab and analyze this!"  
  
"We're not going to get in the lab for that. That's part of the case we're working on, right? We're not allowed to do any work on it."  
  
"But I can't just sit here at home and wait for Matt to change his mind about this! Sitting at home makes me feel so... useless."  
  
"Then why don't you come with me on my date? At least you'd learn something about courting a guy."  
  
"I'd rather go to the office and fill out paperwork all night."  
  
Tai shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself. Anyway, I'd better start getting ready."  
  
Tai heads off to his room to find some clothes to wear.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, as night begins to fall over the city, Tai and Kari, with him driving their Toyota Camry, pull up to the station. Kari gets out of the passenger's side, wearing an orange short sleeve shirt and a yellow skirt that stopped just above her knees. On her feet, she was wearing an old pair of brown shoes and a pair of ankle length socks.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," Kari said as she closed the door.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tai replied.  
  
"Good luck tonight!"  
  
"You too."  
  
"Huh?" Kari blinked with curiosity. "Why do I need good luck? All I'm going to be doing for the next few hours is filling out paperwork and cleaning up our office."  
  
"Derek's still on duty for another half hour. Maybe you can get to know him a little better," Tai hinted.  
  
"Just go, okay?"  
  
"I'll be home late," he yelled as he drove away, "so ask Matt for a ride home!"  
  
Kari just turns towards the station entrance and opens the door. Once she closes it behind her, she turns to find Derek waiting for her, with an unopened can of Diet Pepsi in one hand and a manila folder in the other.  
  
"Oh..." she gasped in surprise.  
  
"I didn't scare you, did I?"  
  
"A little bit," Kari admitted, before pointing to the items in Derek's hands. "A Diet Pepsi?"  
  
"A little bird told me that your favorite after dinner drink was a Diet Pepsi," he said slyly as he handed the can to her.  
  
"Let me guess... Tai told the chief to tell you to give me one, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"For once I'd like to interfere with his love life," Kari growled as she clenched a fist in anger. She then notices that Derek is looking at her, so she quickly covers up by flashing a friendly smile at him.  
  
"The chief also told me to give you this folder. It's on a missing persons case that he wants you and your team to start investigating in the morning."  
  
"But I thought we were on probation," Kari stated as she took the folder from Derek, opened it, and started examining the contents.  
  
"He decided to be lenient and lift it. He'll just take the appropriate amount of your weekly paycheck."  
  
"That's just like him."  
  
"Oh, but he said that you aren't allowed to resume that case you were working on. He considers it to be closed until further notice."  
  
"Why doesn't Matt understand how important this is? Izzy could easily rob all of the city's financial outlets by week's end!"  
  
"I'm sure he just needs a little convincing," he snickered.  
  
Kari wasn't impressed, as she glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"That's right, I forgot you mentioned the other day that you were still a..."  
  
"Ahem!" came a cough, as the two turned to see Chief Ishida standing before them. "Weren't you supposed to go on patrol with Officer Konno?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Derek saluted as he walked past Kari and towards the door to leave. As he exited, Matt leads Kari to the front desk.  
  
"Now's not the time to start a relationship, detective."  
  
"Chief, I wasn't..."  
  
"You know the duties of the front desk receptionist, right?"  
  
Kari nods.  
  
"Then get to work!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Kari sits down at the desk and resumes looking over the folder Derek had given her, as she simultaneously opens her can of Diet Pepsi and starts drinking from it.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tai pulls into the parking lot of Blue Crab restaurant. He finds a parking space and drives into it. He gets out of the car, locks the door behind him before closing, and then pressing a button on his keychain to turn the car alarm on. We now can see that Tai is wearing a white Oxford short sleeve shirt with a plain black tie and a pair of black slacks. On his feet are a pair of newly polished black dress shoes and a pair of matching black socks.  
  
As he walks around to the front entrance, he sees that Yolei was waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently. She didn't seemed to very happy, which frightened Tai a little bit.  
  
"Where were you?" she yelled at him. "You said to be here at 7:30! It's almost eight!"  
  
"I was under the impression that you'd be fashionable late," he replied as he looked at what she was wearing. A simple yet elegant strapless yellow dress that showed off a good amount of her cleavage, as well as a lot of leg, as the skirt extended only a few inches below her waist. With it, she was wearing some black pantyhose and a pair of yellow high heels.  
  
"The first thing you need to know about me is that I'm no ordinary woman! As such, I am never late! Got that?"  
  
Tai nods with understanding. "Yes. Got it."  
  
"The second thing you need to know that it isn't nice to keep a woman waiting!"  
  
"I understand," Tai nods again.  
  
"And the third thing is that you're supposed to drive your date to where you're having dinner! I shouldn't have to drive here by myself!"  
  
"But you didn't object to it on the phone."  
  
"It's the principle that counts, dammit! Now, are we going to go in or what?"  
  
Tai sighs as he mutters under his breath. "This better be worth it."  
  
As the two walk in, leaving the small group of people who were waiting for a table outside, another couple breaks into conversation.  
  
"Looks like she's keeping him on a short leash," the husband remarks.  
  
"It does," the wife adds.  
  
  
  
Nearby, at the Mesamoto Museum, everything seemed to be rather quiet. That is, until the silence is broken by the sound of the security alarm going off. Seconds later, a figure in dark clothing is seen running away. The figure reaches his black Toyota Corolla and hops in. It quickly roars to life and speeds away from the scene.  
  
Inside the car, we see that it is Izzy, with the Xylo Whitestone Pearl in hand. He tosses the jewel over to Tentomon, who is sitting on the passenger's side.  
  
"No problems tonight?" Tentomon asked Izzy.  
  
"None whatsoever," answered Izzy. "Either they weren't aware of my plans tonight, or they're preoccupied somewhere else."  
  
"At least now you can operate your Demolition Ray Gun and destroy Tokyo!"  
  
"That's right. I was going to wait until morning, but since it's still early..."  
  
"We'll start tonight! Nobody will be expecting it! You're a genius!"  
  
  
  
Back at the restaurant, Tai and Yolei were sitting at a table on the second floor balcony. It stuck out from the building itself, allowing all of those who sat in that section to get a glimpse of the peaceful starry sky. Yolei seemed to be amazed by it especially.  
  
"Wow! Look at how beautiful the stars are tonight!"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't even think you could see the stars from inside the city."  
  
"Oh nonsense. You just need to find a place where you can view the sky unobstructed by trees and man-made skyscrapers."  
  
"Of course... if you want to do it the hard way."  
  
"I'm amazed that you were able to get such a great table!" Yolei exclaimed, smiling at Tai. "Is it a perk of being a cop?"  
  
"No," Tai denied, "it's just pure luck. In fact, this is the first time I've ever eaten here, so I didn't know what to expect. We just lucked out."  
  
"I have a feeling that you're about to get luckier," Yolei said seductively.  
  
"Really? Ahem... I mean, why don't we save it for a place that's a bit more private?"  
  
"Sure thing, tiger."  
  
Tai began to tug at his shirt collar as if he were letting some of the steam get out. "This is going better than I thought," he said to himself as he spotted Yolei smiling at him with unwavering eyes.  
  
  
  
At that moment, a Corolla parks across the street from the restaurant. The window opens on the driver's side as someone opens the door on the passenger's side. Tentomon gets out of the car and heads into a nearby building.  
  
"I'll be right back!" he called back.  
  
"Don't take too long, Tentomon!" Izzy yelled. "We don't want to get caught by the police."  
  
As Tentomon enters the building, Izzy turns his attention towards the restaurant. He notices all of the people dining on the balcony and starts to think about Yolei.  
  
"Yolei, my sweet Yolei. I only wish that she were here to help me celebrate my impending destruction of the city. That reminds me... I'd better call her when I get back to the lab. The last thing I want is for her to be killed while I'm exacting my revenge on this bustling metropolis."  
  
Then, out of the corner of his eye, Izzy spots Yolei among the people on the roof.  
  
"Am I dreaming? There's Yolei! But what is she doing..."  
  
Izzy then turns a bit further to the left and gasps in shock when he sees the person sitting at the table with her.  
  
"It's that detective!" he shouts with anger as Tentomon approaches the car.  
  
"What was that, Izzy?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"It's Tai Kamiya! What is that fucking cop doing with my woman?" Izzy then turns towards his Digimon in anger. "Kill him!"  
  
Tentomon, without objection, starts to fly towards the balcony.  
  
  
  
As this was going on, Yolei and Tai have noticed the Corolla as well.  
  
"Look at that car down there!" Tai exclaimed, pointing at it. "Not bad!"  
  
Yolei then gasps in fear as he sees a familiar face staring at her from the car. "Shit!" she yells out loud.  
  
"Yolei, what's wrong?"  
  
Turning towards Tai quickly, she answers him. "There's something you should know about me that I haven't quite told you yet."  
  
Before she can complete her confession, Tai turns and notices an angry Tentomon flying towards them.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
As Tentomon gets in position to fire, Tai leaps across the table and knocks Yolei to the ground.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
A huge bolt of electricity is fired from Tentomon's body and aimed directly at the table where Tai and Yolei are sitting. Tai succeeds in knocking Yolei out of harm's way, but the table where they were eating had disintegrated as a result of being hit by the bolt. But matters were about to get much worse, as the balcony began to shake.  
  
"It's going to collapse!" Tai shouted before turning to everyone who was on the balcony. "Get off the balcony, now! It's collapsing!"  
  
Without an argument from anyone, the balcony was cleared instantly. Tai and Yolei bring up the rear, as Tentomon fires another bolt that just misses them.  
  
"Stop!" Yolei yelled. "Tentomon!"  
  
"He's not going to listen to you!" Tai shouted back at her. "He works with Izzy Izumi, the city's resident evil genius! He won't stop until I'm dead!"  
  
As they get off of the balcony and into the building, one of the balcony's supports crumbles. Soon after, the whole weight of the balcony causes the remaining two supports to deteriorate and eventually give way.  
  
Inside the building, screams of panic fill the air as patrons and waiters alike try to seek safety and shelter. Throughout all of this, Tai pulls Yolei to the staircase as the two look for an escape route.  
  
"You see," Tai shouted to Yolei as they continued to run, "I was trying to stop him from stealing the Yomoto Silver Diamond last night. Things didn't exactly work out and he ended up escaping before he could finish me off. I guess he wants to finish the job."  
  
"It's not that!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Him and I know each other personally. You see, we're currently dating and..."  
  
"What?" Tai yelled back. "I can't hear you over all of the screaming!"  
  
It was then that the two reach one of the emergency exit doors. Tai pushes it open, causing the door alarm to go off. He continues to pull Yolei with him as he sprints through the open doorway. He pulls her towards the front of the building, where they find Izzy and Tentomon waiting for them.  
  
"So we meet again, detective."  
  
"The feeling's mutual, Izzy."  
  
"When will you stop being a nuisance? Last night, you tried to stop me from stealing that jewel. Tonight, I find you on a date with my girlfriend!"  
  
"Girlfriend?" Tai blinked in confusion, not having yet caught on. He then slowly turns his head towards Yolei, who is trying her best not to look back at him... or show the frown that was on her face.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tokyo Police Station, there were a few officers preparing to head out to the scene. Kari waves them goodbye as she looks on from her desk. All of a sudden, she spots Agumon, Gatomon, and Gabumon run by and towards the door.  
  
"Where are you three going?" Kari asked them.  
  
"We're off to catch an evil genius!" they yelled back.  
  
Kari got up as if she was going to chase after them. But she was hesitant because she still wasn't allowed to resume the investigation against Izzy. All her doubts were erased, though, as Matt ran by, waving for her to follow him as he ran by.  
  
"Let's go, Kamiya! Stop standing there like a bump on a log!"  
  
Kari nods and runs after Matt, even though she was not in uniform. She piles into one of the squad cars with Matt in the driver's seat and the Digimon in the back seat.  
  
"I thought I wasn't allowed to..." Kari began, before Matt interrupted her.  
  
"Well, that was a restriction to investigate his jewel thefts. It turns out that he seems to be causing quite a disturbance at the Blue Crab restaurant tonight."  
  
"Blue Crab? That's where Tai said he was going for his date!"  
  
"Tai's in trouble!" Agumon spoke up. "We've got to hurry!"  
  
"I'm on it!" Matt shouted as he started the car and drove off towards the restaurant, with two other squad cars right behind them.  
  
  
  
Back at the restaurant, Yolei was finishing her confession to Tai... right in front of Izzy and Tentomon.  
  
"The truth is, Izzy and I have been dating for the last two months."  
  
"When the hell were you going to tell me? After we had sex tonight?"  
  
Yolei gasped in shock. "When did I say that?"  
  
"You didn't say it specifically, but you hinted at it!"  
  
"There you go with your assumptions again! A women does not always want sex on the night of the first date!"  
  
"You seemed like you did!"  
  
"I show the slightest hint that I'm coming on to you, and immediately you think we're going to get in bed together tonight?"  
  
"What did you want me to think?"  
  
"Stop playing mind tricks with him," Izzy butted in. "You know he's too stupid to get the point."  
  
"Just because I'm not a genius doesn't mean that I'm incompetent!" Tai shouts in anger.  
  
"Step aside," Izzy said. "Tentomon will deal with Tai once and for awhile."  
  
But to everyone's surprise, Yolei does just the opposite. She steps in front of Tai and raises her arms, stretching them out as far as they will go.  
  
"What are you doing? I ordered to you step aside!"  
  
"You can't order me around!" Yolei yells back defiantly. "You're not the boss of me!"  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm the one paying for your services! Unless you don't want the 150000 yen you've been anxiously waiting for.'  
  
"You promised me at least 250000!"  
  
"You're not worth it, my dear."  
  
"What? Then maybe it's not keeping your plan a secret," she smirked.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
Yolei turns to Tai and tells him Izzy's plan. "Those three jewels he's stolen. He's more than collecting. He's using them to power up a Demolition Ray Gun so that he can destroy the city!"  
  
"You little bitch!" Izzy yelled, enraged. "Tentomon, kill her!"  
  
"But boss," Tentomon hesitated.  
  
"You dare defy me? I said kill Yolei!"  
  
"Go ahead and kill me," Yolei stated, dropping her arms to her side and beginning to walk towards Tentomon. "If you think I so rightly deserve it."  
  
"You heard her, Tentomon. She wants to die."  
  
"Do it. But I swear, my ghost will haunt both you and Izzy for the rest of your natural lives."  
  
"We all know that ghosts aren't real. She's bluffing."  
  
"Is that what you think, Izzy? Just because there hasn't been enough scientific evidence to prove their existance doesn't mean that they aren't real."  
  
"You've gone insane!"  
  
"Have I? Go ahead and kill me. But you know Tai is standing there off to the side. The moment I die, he'll add first-degree murder to your three counts of grand larceny and theft. And then you'll get the death penalty for sure. You... and Tentomon."  
  
She then glances at Tentomon, who is now scared out of wits and very reluctant. Izzy, on the other hand, wasn't buying any of it.  
  
"Tentomon!" he shouted at his Digimon. "Kill her now, or I will personally make sure that you die along with the entire city when I destroy it!"  
  
"That's enough!" Tai screamed, drawing Yolei's attention. But as she turns to face him, Tentomon decides to fire off of his attack.  
  
"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouts out, firing at Yolei's back. The giant bolt of lightning strikes Yolei, burning most of her body. As she falls to the ground, Tai runs over with a hint of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
Tai reaches her just in time to catch her head in his arms. As he looks at her worriedly, Yolei's eyes slowly open.  
  
"I'm kinda thanking myself for switching to contacts last month," she smiled.  
  
"Don't talk!" he reprimanded her as out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Izzy running away. Without a second thought, Tai lies Yolei gently on the ground before going after Izzy.  
  
"Come back here, you coward!"  
  
But Izzy had quite a jump on Tai. It seemed as if he was going to get away. And then, the three squad cars appear out of nowhere, blocking his escape route. A few officers get out of the cars and point their guns in the air.  
  
"Freeze!" one of them yelled. "You are under arrest!"  
  
"Hands in the air!" a second shouted.  
  
Seeing as the others had things under control, Tai walks back to Yolei's fallen body, only to see Tentomon no longer flying, but on the ground, comforting her.  
  
"You're going to be just fine," Tentomon told her, caressing her left hand.  
  
"Get away from her, you killer!"  
  
Tentomon hovers away from Yolei as Tai runs up.  
  
"Haven't you done enough?" Tai yelled at the bug Digimon as he tried to hold back tears. "She's going to die. And it's all your fault!"  
  
"On the contrary, she might live... if we hurry."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I centered my attack so that I would hit her back, but as far away from her vertebrae as possible. So that minimizes bone damage. We still have to worry about the severe burns she might have gotten from the bolt, though."  
  
"Then we need an ambulance."  
  
Tai turns towards the other police officers and starts yelling as loud as he can. "Somebody call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!"  
  
He continued to yell as he knelt next to Yolei, who was still breathing. From the nearby restaurant, several people are already using their cell phones while others just watch the scene quietly. As some of the police officers handcuff Izzy and drag him to one of the squad cars, Matt, Kari, and the Digimon just watch from afar, unable to do anything for Tai or Yolei.  
  
  
  
Three weeks have passed since the incident. Tai is sitting outside on the steps leading to the South Odaiba Public Court House, wearing his normal detective clothes. He is waiting for one of the cases to come to a close. As he waits, he narrates, recalling what's happened since then.  
  
"First off, Kari informed me that our probation had been lifted, except that we would still lose all of the pay that would have resulted in the probation had been allowed to run its course. Also, all of the damage that Matt had originally told us to pay, he reduced it to 2500 yen. It'll be split between the two of us, and small portions of our paychecks would be taken out to pay for the damages for the next two months. The rest would come out of Izzy's pockets, since he caused most of the damage.  
  
"As for Izzy himself, he was charged with three counts of grand larceny and theft, one count of first-degree attempted murder, two counts of attempting to injure a police officer, and two counts of destroying public property. His case won't be heard by the court for another two weeks, but he could get a minimum of thirty-five years if he's found guilty of all charges. Matt thinks that the court will try to put him away for life, which could be possible.  
  
"Tentomon received the same charges as Izzy did, but because he was ordered to do so under Izzy's orders, Matt thinks that he'll get a lighter sentence if he testifies against Izzy. He predicts a minimum of fifteen... which would be a life sentence for a Digimon. Tentomon understands, though, and he intends to submit a guilty plea when he goes before the court tomorrow. He says he just wants to get it over with.  
  
"And believe it or not, Tentomon was right. We managed to get Yolei to the emergency room just in time. She survived the attack with mostly first- degree burns and a few second-degree ones. Most of it was on her back. The worst of it all is that the bolt fried a few of her nerves. The doctors said she won't feel that part of her back for a few months, even after all of the skin that she lost grows back. Thank goodness that although most of the skin on her back is dead, it was not completely pierced in any way. The doctors find that very strange, but they're glad that she survived.  
  
"She ended up spending almost two weeks in the hospital. But once she was ready to check out, she was taken to jail. While she was resting in hospital, she officially admitted to helping out Izzy.  
  
"Her charges were a lot less than the ones Izzy or Tentomon got. Two counts of grand larceny and theft, one count of conspiring to commit an act of grand larceny and theft, and one count of attempting to injure a police officer.  
  
"She's in the courtroom now, standing before the judge. She's looking at getting five to ten years, minimum, even if she testifies against Izzy. I honestly couldn't be in there when the sentence was given. It was my fault for not knowing who Yolei was or what her profession was.  
  
"She's an undercover informant. That's what the U.I. on her business card meant. People pay her to dig up information. She works both sides of the law, but because people in her profession rarely interact with each other in person, they're hard to catch in the act. It's a dangerous job, though. One wrong move costs you your life. And her decision to defend me from Izzy might have been that mistake."  
  
Tai stops his narration when the doors to the courthouse open. He gets up and watches as a large group of television and newspaper reporters lead the way out, taking pictures and asking questions. As they start coming down the steps, he notices the squad car waiting at the bottom. And at the top, Yolei appears, with her attorney and two police officers around her.  
  
Tai just stands there and watches as the group passes by. But as Yolei goes by, he sees her wave and then wink at him. Tai continues to stand there as the entire group reaches the bottom of the steps and Yolei is pushed into the squad car. Seconds later, the car drives off with Yolei in the back seat, on her way to prison.  
  
Tai sighs with disappointment. "So I guess she got jail time after all."  
  
"Not as much as you might think," came a voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
Tai turns and sees his sister Kari, dressed in her police uniform, walking down. She smiles at him as Tai sits back down on the steps and glances back at the departing police car. Kari takes a seat next to him and puts her right hand on his left shoulder.  
  
"They dropped all of the grand larceny and theft charges," Kari told him. "They only committed her for the incident with the Yomoto Silver Diamond, when she tried to hurt me."  
  
"That still gets her two to three years minimum. What's so good about that?"  
  
"She got considerably less than that."  
  
"Such as? Spit it out already."  
  
"Sixty days in prison, plus 1500 hours of community service once she gets out, and a two hundred thousand yen fine. With no bail, of course."  
  
"That's it?" Tai asked, a bit surprised, yet glad at the same time.  
  
"Yeah," Kari replied, before winking at him. "I testified that she shot at me in self-defense, which is somewhat true. So they bought it, because of lack of any concrete evidence that she did otherwise."  
  
"Thank you," Tai shouted, wrapping his arms around Kari and giving her a big hug. "You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
"I know," Kari smirked evilly. "That's why you owe me for it."  
  
"You mean the car I was getting you? I'll pay for it in full when I get enough money."  
  
Kari smiles. "That's fine with me."  
  
"I mean, there's no way you're going to get a boyfriend without one."  
  
"Again with the boyfriend talk?"  
  
The two continue to talk as they get up and start to walk down the steps.  
  
"I told you, I'm not going to quit until you get someone to sleep with."  
  
"I'll worry about my love life and you worry about yours."  
  
"I'll find you the right guy, even if I have to test him out myself!"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Scotland Yard in London, Matt is there to get a report on the whereabouts of his missing younger brother's deceased body.  
  
In fact, Matt was on his way out after getting the news that the search was still coming up empty. He sighs with disbelief as he heads towards his mother's apartment to tell her the news.  
  
But on the roof of a building overlooking the street that Matt is walking on, an unrecognizable figure is shrouded in darkness as he watches the police chief walk away. The figure stays there for a split second before disappearing, departing just as swiftly as he had left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Matt...  
  
Hello, ladies! You know you want me. I'm available for dates any time, but make sure you call ahead. Don't be like this woman in the next episode, who's so desperate that she locks me in an old basement and leaves me there! Doesn't she know how important I am to the Tokyo Police? No woman is allowed to call me their personal property until they marry me. What? She wants to do that, too? She's not exactly what I would call a model wife. She's not even that pretty! Oh, and did I mention that her younger brother has quite a fetish for a woman of his own?  
  
The next episode is titled "Destined for Love, Part 1!" Oh, and when you come to read, bring me a toothpick or something to pick the lock on the door. Please?  
  
Comments, suggestions for future cases, and questions about the series are welcome and recommended! Please leave a review or e-mail me with them!  
  
Copyright Date: 5/23/02 


	7. Destined for Love I

"The Detectives Kamiya: Destined for Love," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: Chief Matt Ishida has always been popular with the ladies. But as for the one he just met... well, she's quite the nutcase! She's so bent on getting him to marry her that she locks him in her basement! Tai and Kari try to rescue him... but will they have problems getting past her equally love-struck younger brother?  
  
Two more Digidestined and one new Digimon makes its appearance in this third mini-series, pushing the total number of characters from the show who have appeared in this fic to 23. I think we've already gotten to the point where you're probably asking who has yet to make an appearance.  
  
Anyway, you lucky fans will be the first to see a few new formatting changes that I'm doing for all of my fanfics over the next few weeks. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Let's get started with this new story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations. Do not read this if you are too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
  
  
======  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"Stop! You Digimon thief!"  
  
A small blue Digimon runs out of a bakery with a partially eaten loaf of bread in hand. A man with a chef's hat appears and tries to throw something at the Digimon to stop it. But the little creature is fast enough to elude capture, as he ducks into a nearby alley and through a secret passageway under the street that he used a lot in situations like this one.  
  
The passageway is just big enough for him to squeeze through, though it seemed to be getting harder and harder these days because he had been gaining some weight lately.  
  
"I better remember to start on my diet again tomorrow," the Digimon thought to himself.  
  
Eventually, he reaches the end and is back above ground. He makes his way through the back alleys, which twist and turn all over the place. Unknown to him, the shadow of a feline follows him from a distance.  
  
The Digimon turns a corner and finally reunites with his human partner... a 19 year old young man with brown hair just as tall and messy as Tai's was. He too is wearing a pair of goggles... an old pair of airplane ones, but nevertheless, they still fit snugly around his head. The man is wearing a gray short sleeve shirt and a pair of brown shorts, along with a pair of soccer shoes on his feet.  
  
"Here you go, Davish!" the young Digimon squeals, handing what was left of the loaf of bread to the young man... which wasn't much.  
  
"You could've left me some," Davis moaned, before brightening up. "At least my plan's working, Demiveemon."  
  
Demiveemon, the Digimon, then gulps in fear before bracing for impact. Sure enough, Gatomon appears out of nowhere and pounces on him, sending both Digimon to the ground.  
  
"Stealing crumbs again, Demiveemon?"  
  
"Heh heh... come on Gatomon! Cut me a break once in awhile!"  
  
As Gatomon continued to pin Demiveemon to the ground, Davis turns to sneak away, only to come face-to-face with 19 year old Kari Kamiya, in her police uniform.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"Again, Davis? I was hoping that it would've been a real crook for once."  
  
Kari pulls out a pair of handcuffs and points to the nearest wall. Davis knew what this meant. He was to walk up to the wall and stand right in front of it. He would raise his arms, Kari would search him for weapons and any other stolen goods, and then she'd pull his arms down to handcuff them.  
  
And sure enough, the second Davis was against the wall, Kari started sliding her hands along the sides of his body to do her mandatory search.  
  
"That's the third time this week," she commented as her hands wandered down from Davis's armpits to the side pockets of his shorts.  
  
"Yeah," Davis began, "but I've also escaped you three times this week, too. So we're pretty even."  
  
Kari yanks Davis's left arm down, causing him to let out a yelp of surprise. She obviously wasn't impressed with his joke. "Why are you stealing food anyway? I thought you made more than enough money with that noodle cart I see you wheeling around the business district everyday."  
  
Davis didn't want Kari to catch onto his ploy, so he lied. "I make some money, but not enough to live off of."  
  
Kari sighed and shook her head as she pulled his right arm down to handcuff his right wrist. "At this rate, you won't have any money at all, seeing as your sister is always bailing you out."  
  
Kari pulls Davis by the arms, away from the wall and out of the alley. Without looking, Kari knew that Gatomon was following behind her, with her smaller set of handcuffs around Demiveemon's wrists.  
  
At the end of the alley, Tai and Agumon pull up in a squad car and get out. Tai is also dressed in his police uniform. They both groan with disappointment when they see who Kari and Gatomon have with them.  
  
"Them again?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm tired of arresting them!" Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"Me too," Kari admitted. "Seems that Davis here has yet to learn his lesson."  
  
Tai opens the back door and helps Kari and Gatomon get Davis and Demiveemon inside. Agumon then jumps in the back seat with them, to act as a guard. Tai heads for the driver's seat, while Kari hops in the passenger's side and Gatomon hops onto her lap.  
  
The squad car then pulls away from the alley entrance and heads off towards the station.  
  
  
  
====== (Theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
  
  
Episode 7 - "Destined for Love, Part 1" (06.06.02)  
  
  
  
Once the group enters the police station, Agumon and Gatomon immediately head off to do some more training. Kari holds Davis at his wrists as they walk up to the front desk with Tai next to her and the handcuffed Demiveemon in front of him. As usual, Derek is waiting for them.  
  
"This guy again?" he askes the duo, recognizing Davis.  
  
"Yeah," Kari sighs, before pulling Davis away towards the jail cell area. "He's too stubborn to stay out of trouble, I'm afraid."  
  
Demiveemon follows them without any objections. Tai waits at the front desk as Derek reaches behind him and pulls out a small form for him to fill out.  
  
"I'll go get their file from the back," Derek told Tai, getting up.  
  
"And I guess I'll fill this out and then go call his sister," Tai responded, taking the form from Derek.  
  
  
  
======  
  
  
  
Kari led Davis and Demiveemon to the back of the station, where a small set of jail cells were set up. They were designed to hold criminals for minor offenses. Davis and Demiveemon were already used to the place, even if this was already their third time being here.  
  
A small Hawkmon was currently on guard there. As soon as he sees Kari coming, he grabs one of the keys off of the rack behind him and flies to the cell door that the key opened. It was the second one closest to him.  
  
"In here!" Hawkmon shouted, as Kari arrives at the desk, looking for him.  
  
"Oh," Kari muttered before leading Davis and Demiveemon to the open cell. Once in front of the cell, Kari pulls out the keys to her handcuffs and unlocks them from Davis's wrists.  
  
"I'm glad to get those off!" Davis exclaimed as Kari lightly pushed him into the cell. "So, what're you guys serving for dinner?"  
  
"Knock it off, Davis! You're lucky that we didn't take you to the city jail. This is your third offense, after all."  
  
"Third offense?" Hawkmon looked up at Kari with interest. "This is the third time they've been here?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm getting tired of it."  
  
"Shit, she's getting tired of it!" Davis cursed under his breath. "I'm just lucky that this is the last time I need to do this for Jun. Then I can go back to flirting with her the old-fashioned way."  
  
Kari then glances down at Demiveemon, remembering that Gatomon had handcuffed him.  
  
"I forgot that Gatomon has the keys to that set."  
  
Kari reaches up into her hair to pull a hairpin out, but Hawkmon beats her to it... by pulling the feather off of his headband and sticking the thin end into the keyhole of the handcuffs. In seconds, the handcuffs become unlocked. Hawkmon takes them off and pushes Demiveemon inside the cell.  
  
"Hey!" Demiveemon shouts. "Watch it!"  
  
"That feather sure comes in handy," Kari noted as Hawkmon closed and locked the cell door before finally putting his feather back on his headband.  
  
"I always tell my friends that," Hawkmon began, "but they never listen to me."  
  
"I think you'll fit in fine here."  
  
Hawkmon takes a seat back at his desk and waves goodbye to Kari, who walks back into the main part of the station to head back to her office.  
  
  
  
======  
  
  
  
As Kari reaches for the doorknob to her office door, she spots Tai still at the front desk, filling out paperwork. She enters the office, trying to get some work down of her own. There were a few case files on her desk that needed to be taken care of.  
  
Sitting down at her desk, she grabs one of the folders and opens it. She then turns to her computer, spotting the pink Hello Kitty screensaver on her screen.  
  
"Bye Kitty," she says as she reaches for the mouse and shakes it, making the screensaver disappear and her desktop appear. She then clicks on the icon for her word processor. It opens to a blank document. On the first line, she types the case number, as it appears on the top of the first sheet in the folder.  
  
"#104080199DA02 - file started on April 24, 2002," she said aloud as it appeared on the screen.  
  
Kari then turns her attention in full back to the folder, as she begins reading the details of the case. At first, her eyes dart from one side to the other, quickly scanning the document. But as she continues to read, her eye speed slows down and the smile on her face turns into a frown.  
  
"This case... it's repeating exactly what happened ten years ago!"  
  
Suddenly, Kari's mind began to flood with memories of her mother's murder. She then tries to process the information she just read on the paper.  
  
"Could it be just a coincidence?" she asked herself frightfully. "Or is there a connection?"  
  
Unable to bear the thought of remembering that dark day, Kari closes the file and quickly tosses it on the floor. It slides until it's right in front of the door. And at that very moment, Tai opens the door and enters.  
  
"I called Jun and she should be here to pick up Davis and Demiveemon in half an hour," he told her, pointing back out the door. "I swear, that kid needs to learn to stay out of the trouble." Tai then sighs in relief. "What makes matters worse is that he looks almost like me."  
  
Kari gets up out of her seat and walks towards Tai.  
  
"Kari, that was a joke. You were supposed to laugh. It's true! Just look at him!"  
  
Only now does Tai notice the folder on the floor. He bends down to pick it up, as Kari walks past him. He opens it to read the contents. But after a minute or two, he too feels reminisicent of his mother's death.  
  
"Kari..."  
  
He turns around to talk to Kari about it, but she's already left the room.  
  
"Poor girl. It might've reminded her about how gruesomely our mom died." He then began to look over that top page again. "But now I see why. The similiarities are unbelievable! It's like whoever did this either knew or modeled off of our mom's murder. But how?"  
  
Tai walked over to his desk and pulls out his chair from under it. He sits down on it as he flips through page after page in the folder, scanning everything in it.  
  
"The gang wars... the fighting... the running away... the errant gunshot... it's all the same! Only this time, there were a lot more witnesses. Not to mention that the police caught everyone involved except for the gunman himself."  
  
Tai reached the last few pages, which were a few pictures of the murder scene itself. But they were all of locations where blood had either been left by the victim's body or by the suspects themselves.  
  
"I wonder where the pictures of the victim are," Tai thought aloud.  
  
"They're right here."  
  
Tai yelps in surprise and nearly falls out of his seat as he notices who had entered the room so quietly. It was Derek, standing at attention right in front of his desk.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Tai exclaimed. "And stop standing there as if I'm your superior, because I'm not!"  
  
"You are ranked higher than I am," Derek remarked as he relaxed and produced four photographs from his left shirt pocket. "We just got these from the main station. They're pictures of the victim of that shooting mentioned in that folder of yours."  
  
"Gimme those!" Tai shouted as he snatched the pictures from Derek. He began looking at them, one by one. But once again, the photos were anything but pretty.  
  
"Pretty gruesome, huh?" Derek asked, as if he was reading Tai's mind.  
  
"Despite how similar this seems to how my mother was murdered ten years ago, this woman looks like she was shot more than just once."  
  
Derek nods solemnly. "I'm not sure of the exact number, but it was at least half a dozen. Probably more. We won't know for sure until we get an official report from the morgue."  
  
"But that means that the bullets that hit her weren't all from one person."  
  
"A lot of witnesses say that she stepped right into the crossfire. Most of the shots came from the one guy that's still loose, but we've had reports that several people saw someone from the opposite gang fire a shot or two at her. Though none of the five that were arrested last night will admit to what truly happen."  
  
After a brief moment of silence, Tai pulls open one of his desk drawers and takes out an old picture of his parents, himself, and Kari from a long time ago. They were standing in front of Tokyo Tower, as a number of other tourists can be seen in the background. Tai smiles as he slowly places the photo on his desk and then slides it towards Derek so he can see it. Derek turns the picture so he can see it rightside up, then picks it up to examine it.  
  
"The woman in this picture is your mom?"  
  
Tai nods. "This was the last picture we had together as a family. It was about two months before she was killed... in a similar manner as the woman in this case."  
  
"But you two were just kids back then, right?"  
  
"This was ten years ago. I was twelve at the time. Kari had just turned nine. It was part of our 'day out on the town' vacation that year."  
  
"Wow. No wonder you and Kari seemed so upset over this case."  
  
Derek slowly hands the picture back to Tai, who calmly takes it and returns it to the drawer. Tai closes the drawer and then gets out of his seat. He motions as if he's about to walk out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Derek asked curiously. "You're not off until seven, right?"  
  
"I'd better find Kari before she relapses. Anytime she's reminded of our mother's murder, there's one place she always goes to to calm her nerves."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
Tai opens the door to his office and walks out, not answering Derek's question.  
  
  
  
======  
  
  
  
As Tai exits the station, he looks around the parking lot for his Toyota Camry. When he can't find it, he realizes the obvious.  
  
"Kari took the car," he sighs. He then pulls out his keyring and looks for the key for the squad car he and Kari usually use. He heads for the side of the building, where all of the squad cars are parked. "I really need to buy her a car before she gets her full license next week."  
  
Tai gets into the squad car, starts it, and drives off. As the car disappears from sight, another pulls into the parking lot. This one is a brown Mazda 626. The driver pulls into a parking spot and turns off the engine. Inside the car, a woman applies the finishing touches to her makeup. The last thing she does is take out some cherry red lipstick and apply it to her lips. She then smiles evilly as she focuses the rear mirror so that her eyes are now visible.  
  
"Today, Matt Ishida will become the personal property of one Jun Motimiya!"  
  
  
  
=== ===  
  
  
  
Inside the office of Chief Detective Matt Ishida, he is hard at work completing a very important assignment.  
  
"Ishida on the 18th green," he says to himself, barely loud enough to hear. "He needs to make this putt to win the tournament."  
  
Matt sweats profusely as he holds the putter he has in hand just to the side of a golf ball that was lying perfectly still on the carpet. About ten feet away was a styrofoam cup, with the open end facing Matt.  
  
"Ishida takes a few practice swings to make sure he uses the right amount of force," he states as he simultaneously does it. "He looks like he's ready, as the putter is now behind the ball. This is for all the marbles."  
  
Matt pulls the putter back slightly and then brings it back, connecting with the ball. The ball rolls towards the cup... and stops a few inches short.  
  
"The hell?" Matt blinks in disbelief as he walks over and picks the ball up from the carpet floor. He starts yelling at it. "I hit you just right this time! Why didn't you go into the stupid cup?"  
  
Just then, someone knocks on the door. Matt tosses his putter aside and straightens his uniform up.  
  
"You can come in."  
  
The door opens suddenly as 24 year old Jun Motimiya runs in and immediately clamps Matt in a big hug.  
  
"Matt, it's me! You remember my name, right?"  
  
"Jun Motimiya, Davis's big sister."  
  
"That's right! You're as intelligent as I remember!"  
  
"Jun, why are you in here? You know your supposed to stop at the front desk to pay for your brother's bail."  
  
"Did you forget, silly? Tonight's our date!"  
  
"Wha?" he asked in surprise as he gave Jun the once over. She was wearing a form fitting red dress with matching high heels. She also had a brown purse with her. The outfit didn't really look good on Jun, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Check your calendar! You said you wrote it down!"  
  
Matt runs to his desk and looks at his calendar.  
  
"Last night, the 24th, I had a date with Mai. Tomorrow, the 26th, I'm supposed to go out with Musashi. But today, the 25th... I don't have you on my schedule."  
  
"That's okay," Jun said happily, reaching into her purse and pulling out her own personal planner. "It's right here!"  
  
Matt looks at the planner, which is open to today's date. In the center of the page, written in red ink and circled with blue ink, are the words 'Date with Matt Ishida, 6 p.m.'  
  
"Let's get my brother and get to my house! I've got a scrumptious dinner ready for you to eat!"  
  
"I'm still on duty until eight..."  
  
"So? You're the chief! You're allowed to excuse yourself once in awhile!"  
  
"That's not the point! I'm not dressed for the occasion!"  
  
"Your uniform's fine. Besides, we're going to my house, not a fancy restaurant!"  
  
Jun drags Matt out of the room and towards the front of the station, where her brother Davis is filling out paperwork.  
  
"Jun, this needs your signature."  
  
"Sure thing, little bro!"  
  
Jun grabs the pen from Davis and signs his release form.  
  
"There! All done! Can we go now?"  
  
"What about Demiveemon?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, your Digimon."  
  
Jun reaches into her purse and plops 300 yen onto the desk.  
  
"That should take care of it!"  
  
"You still have to fill out his paperwork too."  
  
"You mean you haven't done it yet? I swear Davis, sometimes you're so slow."  
  
"You're supposed to be filling it out anyway, not me!"  
  
"He's right, you know."  
  
Davis turns to Matt, who was still in the clutches of Jun's arms.  
  
"But I can't let go of you for one single second! Otherwise, I risk the chance of another woman walking in and pulling you away from me!"  
  
"God forbid," Matt muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
======  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, four blocks away at the South Odaiba Firing Range, Tai walks up to the front desk, where the clerk shakes nervously while looking at him.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"That woman in there's scaring off all of my customers! She asked for a small handgun and at least a hundred and fifty bullets. She's firing like crazy!"  
  
"Gee. I didn't think she'd need that much relief."  
  
"She's a cop, right? Your partner, I take it."  
  
"Not only my partner... she's my little sister."  
  
This made the clerk even more scared. "What you do to her, pal? Force her to break up with her boyfriend?"  
  
"I wish it were only that simple." He then turns the clerk. "I'll handle this. Don't let anyway in until we come out."  
  
"Anything to get that crazy chick out of here!"  
  
Tai starts to walk towards the firing range, but the clerk whistles at him. Tai turns and sees that he has a pair of large headphones. He tosses it over to him.  
  
"You're going to need it," he told him with an uneasy smile.  
  
  
  
======  
  
  
  
Tai enters the firing range area, putting on his headphones as soon as he hears the sound of a gun firing off continuously filling the air. About halfway down, he sees Kari, with some protective goggles over her eyes, in the process of firing at a stationary target about twenty-five feet away. After a few seconds, the gun begins to click empty. Kari opens the barrel and reaches into a box on the windowsill in front of her to reload.  
  
"Kari!" Tai shouted.  
  
"What is it?" Kari yelled back as she continued to load her gun.  
  
"I know you're upset, but firing off a handgun like a madman isn't going to get you anywhere!"  
  
Kari finishes loading the gun. She closes the barrel and pulls back the hammer to load it.  
  
"Maybe not, but it'll bring some peace to my mind!"  
  
She then turns and aims at the target once again and opens fire. She continues to fire until she uses up all of the bullets in her gun. After ten shots, the gun clicks to signify that it's empty.  
  
"You're scaring all of the customers away!"  
  
"As if I care!"  
  
Kari then proceeds to open the barrel and reload her gun again. Tai runs over and grabs her hand to stop her before she can finish.  
  
"I know that you miss mom alot, but there's nothing you can do about it now."  
  
"I understand, but sometimes I feel... well, I feel like I could've done something about it."  
  
"Like what? That was ten years ago! We were both still in grade school."  
  
"Every time you say that, Tai... it doesn't feel as if it's a good enough excuse."  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"Dad could've done something. You could've done something. I... I..."  
  
Kari then falls to her knees, as tears begin to fall from her eyes. Tai kneels down and grabs her by the shoulders.  
  
"I agree with you. Maybe we could've done something. What that something is, well, I'm not sure. But we can't dwell on it every time we come across a case that seems eerily similar."  
  
Kari continues to cry as she looks at the hand that her gun is in. She then slowly reaches down and places it on the ground. She then looks at it, wiping a tear from her eye as she does.  
  
"I just wish that we could get back at the guy that fired the shot."  
  
"I do too. But we agreed that revenge wasn't the answer. That's why we didn't want to be issued guns when we became detectives. Remember?"  
  
"I know. Tai... it just hurts so much."  
  
"We've got to be strong. One day, we'll find the guy and he'll get what's coming to him. In the meantime, you have to get over the fact that shooting him isn't going to bring our mother back."  
  
"I know it won't, but sometimes my conscious tells me that I should do it anyway."  
  
Tai smiles as he pulls the headphones away from Kari's ears and off of her head.  
  
"You've fought the urge for a decade, Kari. You have to find the strength to continue to fight it. It won't go away until we bring the guy to justice, but you'll have to bear it."  
  
"But can I?"  
  
"I'm going through the same thing, too. We'll get through it together, no matter how long it takes!"  
  
Kari reaches up and dries her eyes with the back of her hands. "Thank you, Tai."  
  
She then wraps her arms around Tai's back and sobs into his shirt. Tai calmly rubs her back as her sister begins to cry.  
  
"It's alright. Just let it all out. I'm here with you now."  
  
  
  
======  
  
  
  
About half an hour later, the car holding Jun, Matt, Davis, and Demiveemon pulls up to the driveway of the Motimiya's house. It's a quaint little two- story brick house located in the suburbs of the city.  
  
"Can we talk about this?" Matt asked Jun as she pulled him out of the car. "Why don't we just reschedule for a day when I don't feel so awkward about this?"  
  
"Nonsense!" she exclaimed happily. "This is fine!"  
  
The group starts to walk towards the front door, when Jun suddenly stops.  
  
"I just remembered that we need a bottle of wine!"  
  
"We don't need any," Matt protested.  
  
"What's a romantic dinner without wine? We need it!" Jun then turns to her little brother. "Davis, would you please show Matt to the wine cellar?"  
  
"Got it, sis!"  
  
Davis started dragging Matt to the backyard. Jun whispers something to Demiveemon.  
  
"Make sure Davis doesn't mess up."  
  
Demiveemon nods and follows the duo to the cellar. Jun then rejoices with glee by jumping up and down.  
  
"I've got him! I've got him! He'll have to marry me for sure! That's for sure!"  
  
  
  
======  
  
  
  
In the backyard, Davis, Demiveemon, and Matt have arrived at the entrance to the cellar. A padlock is attached to the door. Davis finds the key in his pocket and unlocks the entrance. He then opens one of the doors and walks into the cellar.  
  
"Watch your step!" Davis yells back as Matt reluctantly follows him down. The stairs into the cellar weren't that long, as after a few steps they both reached the bottom. Davis brushes his hands against the wall until he finds the switch to turn the lights on.  
  
"Which one does she want?" Matt asked Davis.  
  
"I think for romantic dinners, she goes for the 'Juan Don Perrier' wine. You go look for it that way, and I'll look for it on this side."  
  
Davis points Matt towards the back of the cellar. Davis then walks off towards the far end. That is, before quickly turning around and waiting for Matt to get out of sight. Davis then quietly sneaks back up the stairs and out of the cellar.  
  
"Davis..." Matt shouted. "I think I found it."  
  
Matt walks back towards the aisle he had just came from. As he does, he can spot the cellar door beginning to close.  
  
"Where are you going?" Matt yelled, beginning to run with the bottle of wine in hand. "I'm still down here!"  
  
  
  
======  
  
  
  
Outside, Davis and Demiveemon close the cellar door. Demiveemon quickly puts the padlock backs in place and closes it, locking the entrance shut. As the two step back, the doors start bouncing up and down, as the sound of Matt banging on them can be heard.  
  
"We got 'em Davish!" Demiveemon shouted excitedly.  
  
"Let me out of here!" he shouted.  
  
"Sorry Matt, but my sister doesn't want you going anywhere! You're stuck down there until she wants to let you out!"  
  
"And when would that be, wiseguys? When I starve to death?"  
  
"Oh, it's easy. Just agree to marry her."  
  
"Marry her? What the..."  
  
"If you don't want to, that's your loss. You'll be down there until you say yes."  
  
"This is the first date and she already wants to marry me?"  
  
"Yep. She's that attracted to you. Too bad I don't see what she sees in you."  
  
"Tell that sister of yours that I'm not going to be forced to marry anyone. Especially her!"  
  
"Your loss, buddy. Let's go, Demiveemon."  
  
Demiveemon and Davis walk back towards the front door, leaving Matt stuck.  
  
"Let me out! I order you to let me out!"  
  
Matt continues to bang on the cellar door, but to no avail. He finally gives up and slumps down to the bottom of the steps. He sits there, wondering what to do now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Kari...  
  
In order to keep Davis from having Demiveemon robbing stores everyday, I've decided to spend the day with him to straighten him out. No, it's not a date. Don't lie! I know all of you out there were thinking that! I don't love him! I'm just concerned about him, okay? In the meantime, let's talk about someone who actually had a date. Matt and Davis's big sister, Jun. I wonder how that went. And how come Matt didn't show up for work today? I thought he had already spent up all of his vacation time this year.  
  
Our next episode is "Destined for Love, Part 2." Remember, it's just a day out. It's not a date. Got it?  
  
Comments, suggestions for future cases, and questions about the series are welcome and recommended! Please leave a review or e-mail me with them!  
  
Copyright Date: 6/6/02 


	8. Destined for Love II

"The Detectives Kamiya: Destined for Love," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: Chief Matt Ishida has always been popular with the ladies. But as  
for the one he just met... well, she's quite the nutcase! She's so bent on  
getting him to marry her that she locks him in her basement! Tai and Kari  
try to rescue him... but will they have problems getting past her equally  
love-struck younger brother?  
  
Where were we at the end of the last episode? Oh yeah... Jun just had Davis  
lock Matt in their wine cellar/basement. Now what?  
  
This chapter's guaranteed to make the Daikari fans whoop and holler, and the  
Takari fans to boo and hiss. I think everyone who read Roomies 1 knows where  
I stand on the issue, but since TK's not here to woo Kari, well, there's  
always Davis.  
  
This episode's going to be VERY interesting...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual  
situations. Do not read this if you are too young or you are against reading  
fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
  
======  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Arriving home after a long day, especially after what happened at the shooting  
range, Tai and Kari enter their apartment, both carrying their dinner in paper  
bags. They had obviously stopped at a McDonalds on the way home.  
  
"I'm going to go eat in my room," Kari stated as she headed in that direction.  
  
"Are you sure?" her brother Tai asked. "You don't want to talk about... you  
know."  
  
"We talked earlier," she told him, stopping as she reaches the closed door  
leading into her bedroom. "Now, I just want time to think about it alone."  
  
"Okay," Tai said softly, not loud enough for Kari to hear as she opens her  
door, enters her room, and closes the door behind her.  
  
Tai then heads to the dinner table and decides to do some thinking of his own.  
  
"Kari's taking this harder than she ever has before," he thought to himself.  
"Maybe I should ask Matt to give her a vacation so she can rest."  
  
Tai glances at the door to Kari's bedroom and sighs.  
  
"Maybe it's time... she moved on."  
  
  
====== (Theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
  
Episode 8 - "Destined for Love, Part 2" (08.10.02)  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Motimiyas' house's basement, Matt was pacing around,  
wondering what to do. Trapped down there with no way out wasn't the way he  
pictured this date. Even if he had remembered that he had it in the first  
place.  
  
"I don't have a cell phone or a radio to call for help, there's no other way  
out of this cellar, and I'm being held against my will! Why is all of this  
happening to me?"  
  
Matt hears the cellar doors open. He runs towards them in hope that someone  
was here to save him. His hopes are shortlived when a Digimon appears and  
blocks his path. This one resembled Demiveemon, only taller.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm Veemon, the rookie level form of Demiveemon! Sometimes I evolve after  
eating. It only happens when I eat a whole lot, though."  
  
"Intriguing," Matt noted sarcastically.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Davis appears behind Veemon, smiling like a goofball.  
  
"You should see how much it costs to feed him!"  
  
"Hey! I eat as much as you do!"  
  
"Do not, Veemon!"  
  
"Will you two tell me why the hell you've locked me up?" Matt shouted loudly,  
stopping Davis and Veemon before their argument could get underway.  
  
"Didn't you hear me yelling at you through the doors an hour ago?" Davis asked  
back. "I said that you'll be down here until you agree to marry my sister."  
  
"Jun? You've got to be crazy!"  
  
"Actually, Jun's crazier than I am."  
  
"I meant that you've got to be crazy to force me to marry her!"  
  
"I'm not going to force you to do anything. Jun, on the other hand, is  
pretty good at convincing people to do things for her. You'll see."  
  
"Go up and tell your sister that she is out of her mind!"  
  
"That's funny, 'cause a lot of people tell me that I'm out of my mind a lot."  
  
"Are any of my words actually processing in your brain?"  
  
"Is that a trick question?"  
  
"Davish! We have to prepare Matt for your sister!"  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Prepare me?"  
  
"I have to put you to sleep for a minute. Veemon?"  
  
"Vee Headbutt!"  
  
Veemon headbutts Matt across the forehead, knocking him out long enough for  
Davis to set things up.  
  
  
======  
  
  
When Matt awakens again a few minutes later, he is now lying on a bed with  
his arms and legs chained to the bedposts. The bed is in a secluded secret  
room connected to the basement. The room itself is lighted only by a  
plethora of candles positioned all around the room.  
  
"What now?" Matt shouted aloud, tugging at his chains. He then hears voices  
coming from the wine cellar room.  
  
"Is he ready?"  
  
"Yep sis, he's ready for you!"  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"Don't worry. I will."  
  
The talking is then replaced by footsteps. Two sets going away, while one is  
heading in his direction.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that last statement," he thought.  
  
Seconds later, Jun enters the room, holding a plate covered with foil.  
  
"Ready for dinner, honey?"  
  
"I don't know where you got the idea to lock me up and force me to marry me  
from, but it's not going to work!"  
  
"You're making it sound like I did something wrong."  
  
"You're holding me against my own will! You've chained me up like a slave!"  
  
"What do you mean against your will? You love me, don't you?"  
  
"Where in blazes did you get that idea? No, I don't!"  
  
Jun smirks as she hears the cellar door close. "I know you have feelings for  
me deep inside. I just have to find a way to bring them out."  
  
Jun puts the plate down on the nightstand next to the bed. She takes off the  
foil, but Matt can't see what's in it from his current position. Jun picks  
an object from the plate and walks back to Matt. She then jumps on to the bed  
and straddles Matt's waist.  
  
"This isn't going where I think it is, is it?"  
  
"Of course it is, silly! We're just going to play around a bit first."  
  
Jun then shows him the object that she is holding in her hands. Matt  
identifies it immediately.  
  
"That's a piece of..."  
  
Jun takes the opportunity to place the four-inch long item in Matt's open  
mouth.  
  
"Celery? That's what you were going to say, right?"  
  
Matt tries to mumble a response, but the celery stick in his mouth prevents  
him from doing so. Jun then leans towards Matt's face and starts chewing on  
the end sticking out of Matt's mouth. Eventually, Jun eats to the point  
where her lips are touching Matt's. She takes advantage of this by beginning  
to passionately kiss Matt. And since there was nothing he could do to resist,  
she took the opportunity to try out every type of kiss she knew.  
  
After several minutes of back and forth kissing, Jun hops off of Matt and  
heads back to the plate to grab another piece of food. Matt, meanwhile, tugs  
and pulls on his chains in an attempt to get free once again. Unsuccessful,  
he relaxes as Jun once again climbs onto the bed and resumes the same position  
she had been in earlier.  
  
"Are you having fun yet?" Jun asks Matt.  
  
"No!" Matt screams.  
  
"I guess we'll have to play around a bit more."  
  
As Jun starts to slide up Matt's body, he tries to spot the next item that she  
is trying to force feed him. Just as Jun stops moving, Matt sees the item, a  
rice ball. He also spots where she's holding it, though. Matt can now see  
down Jun's dress, as the rice ball is positioned right in between Jun's  
breasts.  
  
"Are you going to eat up or not?" Jun asks him. "You'll starve if you don't."  
  
"Off of your breasts? You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
Matt takes a deep breath and gives in, as Jun presses down against Matt's  
mouth so that he can easily reach the treat between her breasts.  
  
"And to think... ooh, that's it... this is only the beginning."  
  
  
======  
  
  
Back at the Kamiyas' apartment, Tai is watching TV in the living room. As he  
watches a program based on a fictional Tokyo police squad, he begins to think  
about the past again...  
  
  
Begin flashback sequence...  
  
Tai remembers sitting down to dinner with Kari and their parents. All of a  
sudden, the four of them hear a lot of noise coming from outside.  
  
"Those teenagers are running around again," Mrs. Kamiya complains as she gets  
out of her seat and heads towards the front door. Mr. Kamiya says something  
in response, but Tai doesn't seem to remember what it was exactly.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya opens the door. Just as she does, three teenagers run by. She  
turns as if she is about to yell at them.  
  
And then, the sound of a gunshot fills the air. A split second later, Mrs.  
Kamiya falls to the ground, shot in the head by a bullet. As she hits the  
ground, blood starts spilling out of her head.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Mr. Kamiya jumps out of his seat and runs for the front door. A young Tai  
and Kari follow slowly afterward. He looks outside and sees his wife lying  
on the ground, face down in a pool of her own blood. He then spots two  
masked robbers running down a nearby staircase and jumping into their car.  
He memorizes the car's license plate number as it pulls away, then turns his  
attention towards his wife.  
  
Actually, he turns his attention to Tai and Kari, who now are attempting to  
look around their father to see what had happened to their mother. Tai  
manages to catch a quick glimpse of his mother's dead body just before his  
dad yells at him and Kari.  
  
"Stay inside, you two! Call the police!"  
  
Both Tai and Kari head inside to get to the phone.  
  
End flashback sequence...  
  
  
"I remember something about that night. Something that might help identify  
the one that's still loose. But I can't remember what."  
  
Tai then gives up thinking about that for the moment. He decides to check up  
on his sister. He goes over to the door leading into her room and opens it.  
  
Peering in, he sees that Kari, still wearing her uniform, has fallen asleep  
on top of her bed. Smiling, Tai tiptoes his way in and spots the McDonalds  
paper bag on the floor. He picks it up and tiptoes back out. On his way out,  
he opens the bag and finds that Kari had left a few French fries untouched.  
He munches on them quietly as he exits, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I'll just talk to her in the morning," Tai says to himself as he throws the  
bag into the trash can and then heads back to the living room to watch some  
more TV.  
  
  
  
=== ===  
  
  
  
The following morning, Kari awakes to smell of eggs and bacon being cooked.  
She hops out of bed and comes out of her room. It is then that she spots Tai  
at the stove.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
Tai turns around and sees Kari standing there, still dressed in her uniform  
from yesterday. He smiles at her before reaching down to open the dishwasher  
and get a few plates.  
  
"Breakfast is almost done."  
  
"You're actually cooking? And not burning anything?"  
  
"Let's just say that one of my girls taught me a few things the other day."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask which one."  
  
"Fried okay?"  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower now."  
  
"Kari, hold on!"  
  
Just as Kari turns to head for the bathroom, Tai stops her.  
  
"Don't worry about work today. I'll go solo."  
  
"Tai, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I was going to ask Matt to give you the day off."  
  
"Why? I feel fine."  
  
"I don't want you to spaz out on me like you did yesterday. You'd be putting  
your life as well as mine in danger if ran into trouble while you're still  
not fully recovered from yesterday."  
  
"I know you're looking out for me, and that's sweet, but I'll be fine.  
Really!"  
  
"Kari!" Tai shouts defiantly. "I won't take no for answer!"  
  
"But Tai..."  
  
"No buts! I want you to go out and have fun today! No, scratch that. I  
order you to go out and have fun today!"  
  
"If it'll calm you down enough so you don't go insane, then fine, I'll take  
the day off!"  
  
"I'm not going insane!" Tai yells as Kari walks to the bathroom. After he  
hears Kari close and lock the door, he breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm glad  
she's my only sister. I think I really would go insane if there were two of  
her in the family."  
  
  
======  
  
  
Forty minutes later, Tai is by the front door, struggling to slide his shoes.  
Kari is in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Tai's now in his detective's  
outfit, while Kari's in her normal everyday set of clothing.  
  
"Kari, hurry up! I'm running late!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Kari shouts from the kitchen.  
  
As she says that, Kari finishes the dishes and puts them into the dishwasher.  
She heads for the front door to put her shoes on as she sees Tai walk out the  
door with the car keys in hand.  
  
"Door's locked already! Just close it on your way out!"  
  
Kari quickly puts her shoes and runs out the front door, closing it behind  
her. She then makes a dash for her brother's Camry, as he opens the door and  
slides in. Kari is right behind him. Soon enough, the engine starts and Tai  
pulls the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road.  
  
"We'll make a quick pit stop at the coffee shop to get you your Mocha Latte,"  
Tai tells her sister while keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"That's okay. I don't want it today."  
  
"You serious?" Tai gasps, a bit surprised.  
  
"You're late already! Matt's gonna kill you when you check in."  
  
"Okay, fine, we'll skip the coffee shop."  
  
"Tai, you did tell Matt that I'm taking the day off, right?"  
  
"Actually, he wasn't in yet. I just told Maisy, his secretary, to pass the  
message."  
  
"Then drive right to the station! I'll drop you off and I'll go where I want  
to."  
  
"You don't have a full license yet! You can't drive alone! I'll just drop  
you off first. I'm sure the chief won't mind. Say... where am I dropping  
you off anyway?"  
  
"The Motimiyas."  
  
"The Motimiyas? Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm tired of seeing Davis and Veemon committing petty crimes when I know  
they're capable of living honest lives! So I'm going to spend the day  
rehabilitating them."  
  
Tai didn't believe Kari's plan at all, leaving him to ask once again, "Are  
you serious?"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Really! I'm asking you are you serious about this?"  
  
"Yes, okay?"  
  
"It sounds like you're going to try to work while off-duty."  
  
"Nothing like that! It'll be all fun! It won't be work to me at all!"  
  
"All fun?" Tai smirks. "I just hope you and Davis don't have TOO much fun."  
  
Kari growls in anger. "Don't go reading into it, okay?"  
  
  
======  
  
  
At the Motimiya's house, the voice of Jun yelling can be heard as Davis and  
Demiveemon walk out the front door. Well, for Demiveemon, that would be  
bouncing out the front door.  
  
"Did you hear me, Davis?"  
  
"Yeah! Go down and prep him for breakfast! You've yelling at me to do that  
for the past fifteen minutes!"  
  
"That's because you wouldn't get off your lazy ass and actually do it!"  
  
"What do I look like, a slave? That's why you got HIM locked down there!"  
  
Davis doesn't hear Jun respond. Suddenly, she appears at the front door,  
with her make-up only half done.  
  
"There's a difference between the type of slave he is and the type of slave  
you are!"  
  
Davis scratches his head in confusion. "Like what?"  
  
"Does it matter? It's too complicated to explain to a simple peabrain like  
you!"  
  
"You think that I can't understand the difference? Try me!"  
  
As Jun speaks up to answer her brother's question, a car pulls up and stops  
right in front of their driveway. The three of them, including Demiveemon,  
turn and watch as Kari gets out of the car.  
  
"It's Kari!" Davis exclaims. "W-w-what's she doing here?"  
  
"Did you do something bad in your sleep last night?" Demiveemon asks.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Davis replies angrily.  
  
"I swear, you get into way too much trouble," Jun states, adding her two bits.  
  
"Jun!"  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
The trio notices that Kari is now standing right in front of them in the  
walkway. They also note that the car she got out of is already pulling away.  
  
"Kari! What brings you here?"  
  
"My brother didn't break the law again, did he?" Jun asks.  
  
"Actually, I'm here to make sure he doesn't break the law ever again."  
  
Davis begins to panic. "What? You mean you're taking me to jail for real  
this time?"  
  
Kari laughs. "No, silly. I'm here to rehabilitate you."  
  
"Rehabalatat what?"  
  
"Rehabilitate you. It means that I'm going to show that there are better  
things in life that you can do, instead of spending it stealing things."  
  
Kari then notices Demiveemon bouncing next to Davis's left leg. She smiles  
and pets it on the head. "Weren't you a little taller yesterday? And more  
than just a head?"  
  
"I dedigivolve to Demiveemon after a good night's sleep. I digivolve back to  
Veemon after I have a good meal."  
  
"That reminds me... I still have to feed you breakfast!"  
  
"I want breakfast now, Davis! Make me Veemon again!"  
  
Kari laughs again before regaining her composure. "I've got an idea! Why  
don't we go out and eat? My treat! I know this great café a few blocks from  
here."  
  
"Really? Well, let's get going!"  
  
Davis smiles happily as he thinks to himself. "I can't believe it! Never in  
a hundred years would I expect the girl of my dreams to walk up and ask to  
take me out!"  
  
"You don't mind if we use your car, do we?" Davis asks his sister.  
  
"I don't mind. As long as you go take care of what I told you to do first!"  
  
"Oh, that! Sure!"  
  
"Need any help?" Kari politely asks.  
  
"I'm sure Davis is man enough to handle it himself," Jun butts in.  
  
"I am?" Davis asks curiously, pointing at himself. Jun leans over and  
quickly whispers in his ear.  
  
"Do you think telling her that one of her fellow officers is locked in our  
wine cellar? We'd both get locked up for sure! So go take care of this  
right now! And not a word to her, comprende?"  
  
"I guess. I don't know what comprende means."  
  
Jun pushes Davis towards the back yard. "Go already!"  
  
  
======  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Tai finally arrives at the police station. He rushes in  
the door and sees Derek waiting for him at the front desk.  
  
"You'd be fired right now..." Derek begins.  
  
"I can explain..."  
  
"If the chief was here..."  
  
"I had to tell him about what's going on with Kari... what do you mean he's  
not here yet?"  
  
"Hasn't checked in yet." Derek smirks. "But I'm more interested in this  
'what's going on with Kari' thing."  
  
"After breaking down yesterday, I told her to take the day off. I was calling  
this morning to tell Matt, but Maisy took a message since he wasn't in yet."  
  
"I heard Matt was dragged off on a date last night."  
  
"Do you remember who? Maybe he slept over, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Ha! Only you, the master of dating, could do better!"  
  
"Don't you know it!"  
  
The two of them share a hearty laugh. But then they get serious.  
  
"Seriously though, we've got to find out where he is. Or the big boss will  
come down on him!"  
  
"The chief of police? Matt and him are cool. That won't happen."  
  
"Really? I heard that he's on his way down here right now."  
  
"Shit!" Tai cursed. "Why did he have to pick last night to do it?"  
  
"Know of any ways to reach him?"  
  
"What do I look like? His roommate?"  
  
"But we gotta do something. Or else, all of us will be in big trouble, mate."  
  
  
======  
  
  
At the exact same time, Davis is behind the driver's seat of his sister's car,  
with Kari in the passenger seat. Demiveemon is strapped into the center back  
seat. They aren't going anywhere fast though, as they are already stuck in  
morning rush hour traffic.  
  
"How much further is this café?" Davis asks.  
  
"It should be right after the next stoplight," Kari replies.  
  
"Ooh boy!" Demiveemon exclaims. "I hope we get there soon! I hope, I hope,  
I hope!"  
  
"Settle down!"  
  
"I'm amazed that you drive pretty well for a guy who just got his license two  
months ago."  
  
"That sounds so good, coming from your lips and all."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"By that," Davis began, covering up his slip of the tongue, "I mean since  
you're a cop at all. One less young driver to worry about crashing or  
something like that."  
  
"Right," Kari responds, not completely buying Davis's cover, but not letting  
on that she doesn't buy it either.  
  
"Say, I bet being a cop must have its benefits. You've got your own car,  
right?"  
  
Kari sighs. "Not exactly. I don't get my full license 'til next week. I've  
just got a temporary one right now."  
  
"Oh. So your partner drives the car, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai does."  
  
Davis slaps himself on the forehead. "Stupid me! I forgot that your bro's  
your partner!"  
  
"Wouldn't that be something you would remember? After all, we've already  
arrested you three times this week."  
  
"I guess it slipped my mind, seeing you here with me today."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, um, I mean you're here to straighten me out, right?"  
  
Kari nods. "That reminds me... maybe I should be driving."  
  
"Without a full license? You'd get pulled over by the cops!"  
  
"I am a cop. Remember?"  
  
"You are? That's right, you are! I guess I forgot!"  
  
Kari sweatdrops. "With everything you forget, I'm surprised you actually  
remember how to drive every time you get behind the wheel." She then changes  
the subject. "What did you sister want you to do anyway?"  
  
"Um..." Davis hesistates, trying to figure out a way to cover up Jun's plot.  
"We have a rat problem in our wine cellar. I had to go down and check the  
mouse traps."  
  
"Poor creatures," Kari states with a frown. "I hope you're not killing them  
all."  
  
"Don't worry. We let the ones that are still alive go." Davis scratches his  
head. "Although we rarely find a live one."  
  
Kari's face turned a pale white. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
And Davis knew it. So he immediately thinks of one thing he could do to ease  
her tension.  
  
He turns on the radio.  
  
  
======  
  
  
And in the wine cellar at the Motimiya's, at that very moment...  
  
"Wakey wakey, big cheese! It's time for breakfast!"  
  
Jun shouts into the empty cellar as she walks towards the secret passage that  
leads into the room where Matt is being held captive. In one hand, she holds  
a small lunch box. In the other is a large paper bag filled with a few of  
Jun's favorite 'toys.'  
  
"We're gonna have some fun today! Get ready for the ride of your life, Matt  
Ishida! Yeehaw!"  
  
Jun opens the secret passage and walks in. The sound of Matt screaming can be  
heard just seconds later, as the passage automatically closes after Jun enters  
the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Tai...  
  
My little sister's finally growing up! Maybe that her emotional outburst of  
hers was for the better! I got this car picked out for her! She'll love it!  
Before I can get it, though, we've got to find Matt, who's gone missing. A  
note leads us to the Motimiyas' house, where we find out the kinky truth! But  
things are about to get a bit stranger, as Davis and Kari come back from their  
day out. And it seems Kari has done more than just rehabilitate him. It's  
about time! Go upstairs already! Go take care of business while I take care  
of some with Matt's captor.  
  
Next up, we've got "Destined for Love, Part 3!" Could this be the day for  
Kari? Tune in and find out!  
  
Comments, suggestions for future cases, and questions about the series are  
welcome and recommended! Please leave a review or e-mail me with them! 


	9. Destined for Love III

"The Detectives Kamiya: Destined for Love," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: Chief Matt Ishida has always been popular with the ladies. But as  
for the one he just met... well, she's quite the nutcase! She's so bent on  
getting him to marry her that she locks him in her basement! Tai and Kari  
try to rescue him... but will they have problems getting past her equally  
love-struck younger brother?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual  
situations. Do not read this if you are too young or you are against reading  
fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
  
======  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"This Digiworld Cup qualifying match for the Western quadrant is down to the  
final few minutes. And without some help, the Koromon team may be down to  
their last few minutes of Cup play..."  
  
Agumon is sitting in one of the snack lounges, enjoying a bag of potato chips  
as he watches his favorite soccer team play on TV.  
  
"With the Leomon team taking it easy, since they've already qualified for the  
Digiworld Cup, they only lead by a 1-0 margin here in the 82nd minute. To  
have a shot for making the Cup, the Koromon have to at least tie, but a win  
would be more beneficial. But if things stay the way they are right now, the  
Koromon will be heading home earlier."  
  
"Come on!" Agumon shouted. "I have today's lunch riding on this match!"  
  
"The team that the Koromon are chasing for the 4th and final Western quad spot  
in the Digiworld Cup are the Armadillomon, who are currently riding a 1-1 tie  
with the Gabumon in the 65th minute of their game. If that game finishes in  
a tie, the Koromon would only get the spot if they win. And right now, that's  
looking highly unlikely."  
  
Agumon grabs another chip from the bag as the commentators resume their  
play-by-play for the match.  
  
"Koromon kicks it upfield, Koromon heads it farther up. Leomon sliding in,  
taking the ball away. Another Leomon takes it, and holds it. Holds it.  
HOLDS IT!"  
  
Tai bursts into the room, turning off the TV as he enters.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"We've got to roll! Matt's missing!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"We think there's some foul play involved."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"You'll never guess who was Matt's date last night."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Motimiya. Jun Motimiya, to be exact."  
  
"That klutz's sister? The one we keep arresting for stealing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But aren't you jumping the gun? Wouldn't a simple questioning of Jun  
suffice?"  
  
"The chief of police is on the way here right now! We need to find out if  
this is a simple case of Matt just oversleeping or Jun doing something to  
him."  
  
"But didn't she do something to him last night?"  
  
"Aarrgh! That's not the point! We've just got move now, or we'll lose all  
of our jobs!"  
  
"But the game! I wanted to find out if the Koromon made the Digiworld Cup."  
  
"Now, Agumon!"  
  
Agumon sighs, throws his bag of chips into a nearby garbage can. But just as  
he walks past Tai and out the door, he mutters something.  
  
"Oh, they lost."  
  
"They WHAT?"  
  
  
====== (Theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
  
Episode 9 - "Destined for Love, Part 3" (08.22.02)  
  
  
Finally having made it to the café, Kari, Davis, and Demiveemon are sitting  
down at a table, glancing at the menus. A green haired girl wearing a brown  
apron over her clothes walks up to the table, with an order booklet in her  
right hand. Her name tag, located just above her left breast, reads Rokuna.  
  
"Welcome to the Breakfast Barn Café! I'm Rokuna and I'll be your server..."  
  
Rokuna gasps in shock when Kari puts her menu down and reveals her face.  
  
"Rokuna?"  
  
"Look who we have here," Rokuna smirks. "Odaiba U's most famous college  
dropout!"  
  
"I only dropped out because I wanted to join my brother as a cop! I told you  
that already!"  
  
"Just admit it, Kari! The class valedictorian, little Miss Perfection,  
couldn't handle the pressure!"  
  
"I will admit no such thing!"  
  
"Um..." Davis interrupted, "Are you going to introduce me?"  
  
"Rokuna, meet Davis. Davis, meet Rokuna."  
  
"Hi there!" greeted Davis, waving hello.  
  
"Nice boyfriend you have there, Kari."  
  
Davis blushes red as Kari raises her voice in anger at Rokuna.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Really? Then you must still be in the get-to-know-you stage."  
  
"Rokuna, I don't have feelings for Davis at any stage!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I have feelings for you."  
  
"Davis, stay out of this, okay?"  
  
Davis sits back in his seat and stays quiet as Kari and Rokuna continue to  
argue.  
  
"I can't believe you! You actually think being a cop will help you in real  
life?"  
  
"At least I'm not spending my time waiting tables."  
  
"I'm trying to earn my way through college here! And speaking of which,  
shouldn't you have enough money to return? You are, after all, a cop."  
  
"Cops don't get paid as much as you think, Rokuna. And besides, I enjoy my  
job. Too bad you can't say the same."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, let's see." Kari starts looking Rokuna over. "Your apron's wrinkled,  
you've got bags under your eyes, and I don't know how you can take orders  
without a pen to write with."  
  
"Like I said, I'm here to get money to continue my education! At least my  
money's going towards my future! I know yours isn't!"  
  
"I'll return soon enough. Let me worry about my own well-being, okay?"  
  
"Fine then! We'll see who'll be married, live in a big house, and be able to  
kick back on a big salary in five years!"  
  
Rokuna then walks off, back towards the kitchen. Kari taps her fingers on  
the table as Davis finally speaks up again.  
  
"Geese, she's sure uptight."  
  
"Rokuna finished 2nd in our graduating class at Hiroshima High. She's been  
jealous of me ever since we met in the 4th grade. I beat her at everything.  
The science fair, the spelling bee, and homecoming queen, just to name a few."  
  
"That's amazing!" Demiveemon exclaimed, breaking his own silence.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
Rokuna returns to the table with a sweatdrop on her face.  
  
"Heh heh... in all the arguing, I forgot to ask for your orders."  
  
"Glad you remembered to come back so quickly," Kari smiled.  
  
Rokuna growls angrily to herself, but she puts on her best smile as she takes  
their breakfast orders.  
  
  
======  
  
  
At police headquarters, the air fills with sirens as two police cars pull out  
and head towards the Motimiya's house. In one car, Tai and Agumon are talking  
about the game.  
  
"How do you know that they lost? There's still time!"  
  
"The game was last night, Agumon! That's probably a tape!"  
  
"Then the Koromon won't be in the Digiworld Cup?"  
  
"No! Look, we've got more important things to think about!"  
  
"Like who I should cheer in the Cup now that the Koromon are eliminated?"  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Just asking!"  
  
"We have to find out what happened to Matt."  
  
"Like I said, what if he just overslept?"  
  
"Matt does not oversleep! He is the chief of our district's detective force!  
Chiefs do not oversleep!"  
  
"Well, maybe for once he did, okay? You guys aren't even considering that as  
a possibility!"  
  
"That's because it's not one! Matt does not oversleep!"  
  
"Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to take a catnap back here."  
  
Tai and Agumon look at each other, then behind their seats. On the floor,  
between the front and back seats, is Gatomon, lying down with her head resting  
on her paws.  
  
"How long have you been in here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Since I got in at eight thirty. I was still sleepy after staying up late  
last night, but I didn't want to get in trouble by missing a call should you  
guys have to go out. Oh, and where's Kari?"  
  
"Kari's got the day off. It just the three of us."  
  
"So, what's this I hear about the chief missing?"  
  
"Agumon, you'd better explain."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"'Cause I'm driving, and it looks like morning rush hour's been extended by  
half an hour! I need to concentrate!"  
  
"How hard is it to tell someone we've got a 281?"  
  
"A 281? Missing person?"  
  
"See?"  
  
"Okay already!"  
  
"You mean the chief's missing?"  
  
"We think he's missing. He didn't show up for work this morning."  
  
"No wonder no one came looking for me. I thought I was going to get fired for  
sleeping on the job."  
  
"You probably should get fired."  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"But Tai, she should!"  
  
"Just drop it! Right now, we've got to get to the Motimiyas' place."  
  
"Not that idiot Davis again."  
  
"Not Davis, Gatomon. His sister, Jun."  
  
  
======  
  
  
The two squad cars pull up to the Motimiyas' house. They empty out as Tai,  
Agumon, and Gatomon lead the way to the front door.  
  
"Hello?" Tai shouted, knocking on the door. "Anyone there?"  
  
"Looks like nobody's home," Agumon said.  
  
"We'd better look around the house, just in case."  
  
While Tai and the other officers check out things in front of the house,  
Agumon and Gatomon run around to the back, searching for any clues. They spot  
one almost immediately, seeing an unlocked padlock left hanging on the hinge  
of the door leading into a basement cellar.  
  
"Tai! I think we found something!"  
  
Hearing Agumon's scream, Tai and the others come running.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"The door's unlocked," Gatomon told them as Agumon takes the padlock off of  
the hinge and opens the door wide open.  
  
"Hello?" Agumon yells. "Anyone down there?"  
  
The group stands there for a minute, hearing no response at all. Tai steps  
forward and prepares to head down into the cellar.  
  
"Be on guard, guys. Who knows what's down there."  
  
All of a sudden, a piercing scream fills the air, followed immediately by the  
sound of a shelf falling to the ground and a whole lot of glass breaking.  
Without thinking twice, the squad rushes into the cellar to investigate.  
  
  
  
=== ===  
  
  
  
Running down into the basement cellar, numerous shelves filled with wine  
bottles line the walls of the room. There are also several rows of shelves  
set up in the center, all also filled with wine. But Tai and the others don't  
have much time to stare in awe, as they search through the cellar for the  
source of the noise.  
  
It doesn't take long for them to find it, as they round a corner and find Jun  
lying on the ground. One of the shelves is lying on the ground behind her.  
All around the shelf and Jun, broken glass shards from wine bottles, as well  
as the wine that filled them, could be found all over the place.  
  
Tai runs over and checks up on Jun while the other officers cautiously make  
their way towards the shelf. As they approach it, they can hear the pieces  
of glass breaking beneath their shoes. The two officers try to lift the shelf  
to make sure there was no underneath of it.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tai asks, assisting Jun as she gets up and gets her bearings.  
Jun is wearing a red and black plaid short sleeve shirt and a short beige skirt.  
  
"Uh... officer Kamiya?" Jun asks back, wondering how long she's been out.  
"W-w-w-what are you doing here? And how did you get here so fast?"  
  
"We're looking for Matt Ishida. He's the chief of our particular precinct, but  
he didn't show up for work this morning. We found a note on his desk saying  
that he was on a date with you last night."  
  
"Oh? Well... he went home after our date. I haven't seen him since."  
  
"I see."  
  
Tai glances around the wine cellar/basement. He then sees Agumon and Gatomon  
keeping their distance since they didn't have anything to protect their feet  
from being cut from the broken glass on the floor.  
  
"Impressive wine collection you've got here, Jun."  
  
"My parents are in the wine-making business. They send Davis and I so many  
samples from their factory in Italy that we had this built just so we could  
house it all."  
  
"And the shelf behind you?"  
  
"I guess when I heard you guys shouting from the entrance, it startled me so  
much that I accidentally bumped into the shelf, causing it to tip over and  
fall to the ground. Luckily, I was able to jump out of the way in time."  
  
Jun then winces in pain a little bit as she grabs her right arm with her left.  
She lifts it off slowly as she and Tai see a small cut just above her elbow.  
  
"You should have that bandaged."  
  
"It's nothing," Jun tried to lie, but then she was overwhelmed with even more  
pain. It seems that several shards of glass had cut into different parts of  
her legs.  
  
"Maybe we should call an ambulance to get you checked out, just in case."  
  
"No, please! I'll be fine."  
  
Tai blinked, a little surprised. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."  
  
As Agumon and Gatomon watch Tai leave Jun temporarily to help the other  
officers look under the shelf for any other possible victims, Agumon begins  
to hear a faint murmur from a nearby wall.  
  
"Do you hear what I hear?" Agumon asked Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon stands still and listens closely. Soon enough, she hears it too.  
  
"If you mean those sounds coming from the wall, then yes."  
  
"There must be someone behind there. Help me search the wall for a secret  
lever or something."  
  
Agumon and Gatomon head over to the nearest shelf and start looking through  
and around the wine bottles to see if they can find a switch.  
  
Meanwhile, Jun had managed to not think about the pain in her body long  
enough to notice the two Digimon's actions.  
  
"Oh no," Jun thought to herself. "If they find the hidden switch, they'll find  
my groom-to-be! And then we'll never get married and I'll be off to the big  
house. I've got to stop them."  
  
Putting her plan into action, Jun starts to scream as loud as she can, falling  
to her knees and clutching her legs in pain. Tai comes to her aid, squatting  
down in front of her.  
  
"Jun, are you okay?"  
  
Jun managed to make a few tears come out of her eyes as she responds.  
  
"It hurts... it hurts so much!"  
  
"I guess we'll have to get that ambulance after all."  
  
"No, wait! I have a first aid kit inside the house!"  
  
"We can use that then. Do you have the key to the house?"  
  
"The back door's unlocked."  
  
Tai turns to Agumon and Gatomon.  
  
"You two, go find the first aid kit."  
  
"But Tai," Agumon protested, "there's something behind this wall!"  
  
"I think the smell of wine has gotten to you. Now, go get the kit."  
  
"Tai," Gatomon piped up, "we're not joking about this!"  
  
"That's an order!"  
  
Agumon and Gatomon sigh in defeat as they run off to get the first aid kit.  
  
  
======  
  
  
"Bye Rokuna! Nice meeting you!"  
  
Davis waves goodbye to Rokuna as he, Kari, and Veemon... yes, Veemon... leave  
the café. They pile into the car as Davis drives it out of the parking lot.  
  
"I told you, when I'm full I digivolve!"  
  
"Let's just hope you didn't eat enough to digivolve two levels," Davis told  
his Digimon.  
  
"Now," Kari began, "our next task is to go about getting you a job."  
  
"But I already have a job!" Davis told her.  
  
"You said you weren't making enough money selling noodles. So, I've got  
another idea."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
  
======  
  
  
"Not here! Anywhere but here!"  
  
Kari, Davis, and Veemon were standing inside the 35th Street Bakery... where  
Davis had Veemon steal bread from for the past week. Kari was talking to the  
head chef as Davis and Veemon cowered behind a nearby shelf. Seconds later,  
Kari walks up to the duo and tells them the good news.  
  
"Gerald says that you two start tomorrow!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Gerald? You know the guy by name?"  
  
Kari nods. "I come here ever Sunday afternoon to pick up two fresh loaves of  
bread. He gives me a weekly discount for stopping people like you two from  
stealing from him."  
  
Davis laughed nervously. "So I guess this is a way of us paying him back?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Davish," Veemon piped up, "the guy scares the heck out of me."  
  
"Don't worry. Gerald's a nice guy, once you get on his good side."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
  
======  
  
  
Back at the Motimiyas' house, Tai and the gang have finished cleaning up the  
mess down in the wine cellar. They had also managed to get Jun into the house  
and onto her couch. Her legs are bandaged up over where she had gotten cut  
with glass.  
  
"We're really sorry about spooking you," Tai apologized.  
  
"It's okay," Jun told him. "It could happen to anyone."  
  
"We'll be leaving now. Sorry to disturb you."  
  
"Tai!" Agumon exclaimed. "What about the noises from the cellar?"  
  
"Agumon! We'll talk later!"  
  
The three officers and the two Digimon head out of the house and into their  
squad cars, driving away. But they don't go far, as Tai starts to drive  
around the block.  
  
"What are you doing?" Agumon and Gatomon asked at the same time.  
  
"We're going on a stakeout," Tai replied.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yep. She might be hiding Matt from us, so we'll go back and lay low until  
she trips and makes a mistake. Then we'll nab her and free Matt."  
  
  
======  
  
  
While Tai and the others drove around the block and then waited from a distance,  
the day out between Davis, Kari, and Veemon was going swell.  
  
From the bakery, Kari took the duo to a nearby orphanage which she did  
volunteer work for once a month. The children there had fun touching and  
examining Veemon the whole time. And when they weren't, they were outside,  
learning how to play soccer with Davis. To Kari's surprise, he wasn't only a  
good soccer player, but he was getting along with the kids well.  
  
After spending a few hours there, they went to lunch at a nearby fast food  
restaurant. Kari decided to go light and just order a salad. Davis and  
Veemon, on the other hand, ordered the largest combo on the menu. Kari could  
only watch as the two ate their burgers and fries as if they were nothing.  
  
It was then Davis's turn to take charge, as he takes them to an amusement park.  
There, they rode the park's most exciting roller coaster, had some fun in  
the bumper car arena, played a round of miniature golf, and relaxed while  
sitting inside the ferris wheel.  
  
Around the dinner time, the trio heads to the business district, where Davis  
takes out his noodle cart and does some on-the-street cooking and selling.  
Kari and Veemon happily assist him as they feed the hungry masses passing by.  
  
  
======  
  
  
As evening sets in, Tai and the others are still waiting in their cars from a  
distance. A few bags of Chinese food littered the floor of the squad car that  
Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon were in. But after all of that food, it had put all  
of them to sleep.  
  
But that doesn't last long, as Gatomon is awakened by the sound of a car  
approaching and then pulling into the Motimiyas' driveway. She quickly wakes  
Tai and Agumon up.  
  
"Wha... how long have we been out?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Don't know," Gatomon shrugged, "but it looks like Jun has company."  
  
Tai glanced out the front windshield, with Agumon and Gatomon doing the same,  
although they all tried to do so without being seen. As the car that had  
pulled into the driveway turned off, three figures got out of it. It was  
still bright enough to see them... all of whom they identified immediately.  
  
"Kari, Davis, and Veemon!" the three shouted in unison.  
  
"They're only coming back now?" Agumon asked.  
  
"The two of them must have hit it off," Tai smiled. "I bet they're all lovey  
dovey now."  
  
"Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Although we no longer have to worry about Kari's love life," Gatomon began,  
"shouldn't we be worried about her safety? After all, she is about to walk  
into the house. And if Jun does have Matt as her prisoner..."  
  
"Then Kari could be next! Let's move!"  
  
As Kari, Davis, and Veemon enter the house, Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon hop out  
of the squad car and run towards it. The other two officers jump out of their  
car to back them up.  
  
  
======  
  
  
"Jun? I'm home!"  
  
Davis leads Veemon into the living room, where Jun is resting peacefully on  
the couch. He then notices the bandages on her legs.  
  
"What's with all of the bandages? Just how many times did you drop the knife  
trying to cook dinner?"  
  
"Very funny, wiseass. One of the shelves in the wine cellar almost fell on  
me! I'm lucky I escaped with only a few cuts."  
  
Davis runs over to his sister's side, obviously concerned for her well-being.  
"You should've called me! I would have come home and helped you out!"  
  
"As if. I bet you were probably having a good time with that goody-goody from  
the police, right?"  
  
Davis managed to crack a smile. "It was the best day of my life!"  
  
"Glad to see you so happy. Now, go down to the cellar and feed Matt!"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes! How else am I supposed to convince Matt that I would make a great wife  
if I don't take good care of him? Now, go down to the cellar and feed Matt!"  
  
"Feed Matt?"  
  
The two of them turn to see Veemon no longer standing at the living room  
entrance. Instead, it was Kari... and she wasn't too happy.  
  
"Why would you have someone living down in the cellar?" she pried.  
  
"Damn it," Jun cursed under her breath. She then turns to Davis. "Do  
something!"  
  
Davis does the first thing that comes to mind. He walks over to Kari and starts  
kissing her on the lips. At first Kari tries to resist, but she eventually  
succumbs to his advances. The two then grip each other tightly as they start  
to really get into it. Jun can only watch with her mouth wide open, not  
believing what was going on. But a distraction was a distraction, and she  
intended to use it to make her exit.  
  
But she hadn't counted on Tai and Agumon bursting through the front door, with  
Gatomon right behind them. But even they stopped in their tracks when they  
see Davis and Kari making out. Well, for a brief second or two anyway, as the  
two notice the small captive audience that had gathered itself in the room.  
  
"Tai... it's not what it looks like! Honest!"  
  
"We'll talk later, Kari. Agumon, Gatomon?"  
  
Agumon and Gatomon run over to the couch and surround Jun, cutting off her  
escape route.  
  
"Jun Motimiya, I hearby arrest you on charges of holding a police officer  
against his will."  
  
Kari gasped in shock before turning to face Davis.  
  
"Davis... please don't tell me that you knew about this!"  
  
"Um," Davis hesitated, "would you still love me if I lied and said I didn't  
know anything?"  
  
Kari shook her head in disbelief. She had spent the whole day try to  
rehabilitate Davis, when in fact he had betrayed her trust by keeping her in  
the dark about the kidnapping.  
  
"Okay, so I kept that from you. Will you still forgive me?"  
  
Kari stared straight into Davis's eyes for a minute before giving him an answer.  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
With that, Kari slowly heads for the front door with her head lowered. Davis  
could only watch, knowing that there's nothing he could do to help her.  
  
As Kari exits, the sound of a toilet flushing fills the air. The door to the  
bathroom then opens as Veemon comes out of it. He smiles, happy to have  
relieved himself. But then he notices the small group gathered in the living  
room, all staring him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! I'll go wash my hands!"  
  
"Veemon," Davis said sadly, "we're not staring at you because of that."  
  
"You're not Davish? Then why?"  
  
Gatomon appears behind Veemon as she starts to snap on a pair of handcuffs to  
him.  
  
"Oh... so the jig is up, huh?"  
  
Davis sighed. "That's one way of putting it."  
  
  
======  
  
  
A few minutes later, Davis, Jun, and Veemon are being escorted to one of the  
squad cars, all with handcuffs on their wrists. While this was all happening,  
Matt was yelling his head off at Tai.  
  
"I know you knew I was down there!" Matt asked angrily.  
  
"We wanted to make sure that it was you," Tai quickly fabricated.  
  
"Didn't you hear me screaming for my life?"  
  
"I couldn't tell if it was real or not. You see, I tend to hear your voice in  
my head even when you're not around."  
  
"TAI!"  
  
"Honest, Matt! I just wanted to see if you were just playing a game with Jun.  
I thought you were joking around."  
  
"Joking around? I'll show you joking around!"  
  
Matt rolls up his sleeves and starts chasing Tai all over the front yard,  
intending to punch his lights out. As Tai tries to avoid his angry boss, Kari  
is sitting on the curb, looking a bit glum after this recent turn of events.  
Gatomon walks up and takes a seat on the sidewalk beside her.  
  
"It's still bothering you, isn't it?"  
  
"I spent the whole day with him. I really thought I was doing him good,  
spending the day rehabilitating him. Pointing him in the right direction in  
life. In fact, I even began to start feeling attracted to him."  
  
"That kiss you two shared was a good indicator of that."  
  
"But to find out that he was hiding what his sister was doing to Matt? That's  
unexcusable! After we had gained each other's trust, this is how he repays  
me?"  
  
"I'm sure he didn't want to betray you. But he didn't want to betray his  
sister either. They care about each other a lot. Just like you and Tai care  
for each other."  
  
"I guess. I just wish it didn't end this way."  
  
Kari looks up long enough to the squad car holding Jun, Davis, and Veemon  
pull away. Davis glances back at her from the rear passenger side window, as  
he mouths something to Kari... even though the glass prevents her from hearing  
it.  
  
Despite that, Kari somehow knew the correct way to respond to his inaudible  
words.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Episode Preview: Narrated by Matt...  
  
Tai and Kari get a hot tip from someone claiming to know the location of the  
last person who had a hand in killing their parents. Anxious to close that  
chapter of their lives, the two leave Japan with their Digimon to track down  
the tip's source. But when they find out who's providing the tip, they're  
going to be pleasantly surprised.  
  
The next episode is called "A Quick Hit from the Mafia." Don't miss it! 


	10. A Quick Hit from the Mafia

"The Detectives Kamiya: A Quick Hit from the Mafia," written by Freedom Fighter  
  
Summary: Tipped off to a clue that might solve the mystery of their mother,  
Tai and Kari, and their Digimon, fly to Hong Kong. But when they get there,  
will the anonymous tipster lead them to an answer or to a trap?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
Rating: R, contains profane language, violence, and implied sexual situations  
(though not all may be present in each episode). Do not read this if you are  
too young or you are against reading fanfics that contain this type of stuff.  
  
  
Before I begin the season finale episode, I wanted to point out something  
from last episode. You all remember Kari's friend and ex-classmate from the  
restaurant. You know, the waitress named Rokuna? Sound familiar? The green  
hair should give it away.  
  
Her last name wasn't revealed, but it was Hiiragi. Sound familiar now?  
  
Making a special guest appearance... the Japanese version of the Mon Colle  
Knights star, Rockna Hiragi! Well, truth be told, I don't know what Rockna is  
like in the original version. Nor do I think that she would act the way she  
did last episode when she's old enough to go to college.  
  
But it's just a silly cameo, and I wanted to see if anyone picked up on it.  
I actually try a few obscure references here. See if you can spot them!  
  
Anyway, back to your regularly scheduled program...  
  
  
======  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
It's an early August morning, and Kari is standing in front of the gates of  
the Tokyo Almost Minimum City Prison. Kari is dressed in a yellow blouse and  
a sky blue, knee-length skirt, and a pair of brown-colored boots. Gatomon is  
standing next to her. In fact, other than prison guards and a few passersby,  
there seems to be no one else outside.  
  
"Are you sure she's being released today?" Gatomon asked her partner.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Kari replied, a little peeved. "For the 32nd time, yes."  
  
"Somebody didn't have their mocha latte this morning."  
  
"I woke up late after having to do all of that paperwork on that wild Snimon  
case last night. Then, we had that rabid Japanese World Cup soccer fan who  
was painting Japanese flags everywhere, even three weeks after the games were  
over. We still need to prove that he was actually the one."  
  
"What makes you think he isn't?"  
  
"His initials are A.K., but he claims that the he saw the paintings and that  
they were signed by someone with the initials A.R. He thinks someone erased  
the top part of the R so that it looks like a K."  
  
"The things you humans do for your love of sports sometimes is just insane."  
  
"And if that wasn't bothersome enough, our rivalry with the Shinjuku district  
police force is getting out of hand!"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Somebody planted one of the restrooms at the Odaiba station with cherry  
bombs. Someone thinks that they saw a Guardramon leaving the scene last  
night."  
  
"So, are you going to get back at them?"  
  
"I won't personally, but I bet someone does. And then this gets blown all  
out of proportion and a lot of people lose their jobs over it."  
  
"Maybe I should think about transferring to Osaka."  
  
Kari shot an icy glare at Gatomon.  
  
"On second thought, I think I'll stick it out here in Odaiba."  
  
Finally, the front gate to the prison is opened by one of the guards. Two  
more exit from the building, following right behind 19-year old Yolei Inoue,  
dressed in a white, green, and pink flower print dress that left little to  
the imagination. She was also holding a small brown suitcase in her hands.  
  
"I really learned my lesson guys. Thanks!"  
  
Yolei waves goodbye to the prison guards as she walks through the gate, which  
is shut behind her.  
  
"Of all of the stuff in your wardrobe, you had to pick THAT to walk out in?"  
  
"I wanted to make an impression on the prison."  
  
Kari sweatdrops. "If anything, you left one with those guards."  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't bribe my way out using my own body. Of course if I did,  
then I might have been out earlier. But I thought that it wasn't right."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kari, Yolei, and Gatomon walk towards the parking lot.  
  
"Anyway, I guess I never formally thanked you for helping me get that lighter  
sentence. You know, saying I attacked you in my own self-defense."  
  
"For the most part, it was true. Besides, I did it for Tai."  
  
"You mean your brother's still with the force? I wonder if he'd want to go  
out on another date with me."  
  
"I'm sure he would... but you just got out of prison! Don't you want to take  
a breather and enjoy being free?"  
  
"Of course! But I'll do so dancing my ass off at a club! And maybe I'll  
score on my first night of freedom!"  
  
Kari sighed. "You're just like my brother. You never stop talking about  
sex."  
  
"Don't tell me you're still a virgin."  
  
"Okay," Gatomon interjected, "she won't."  
  
"Let's just get to your parents' place, okay?" Kari grumbled.  
  
The trio happens to approach Kari's car, which is a 1997 dark blue Honda  
Prelude.  
  
"A Prelude?" Yolei said, not liking Kari's taste in cars.  
  
"My brother bought it for me, okay? Now get in... I have to be at work at 1."  
  
The three of them pile into the car, with Gatomon sharing the backseat with  
Yolei's suitcase. Kari then starts the car, shifts it into drive (she has a  
manual transmission, by the way), and then pulls out of the parking lot.  
  
Yolei then lowers the window on the passenger's side of the car and starts  
screaming out of it.  
  
"I'm free! Yippee! Alright!"  
  
Kari sighed again. "I need an aspirin."  
  
  
====== (Theme song - Limp Bizkit's "Boiler")  
  
  
Episode 10 - "A Quick Hit from the Mafia" (09.14.02)  
  
  
Two weeks have passed since Yolei had finished serving her time in prison.  
She was now back living with her family, though she was hoping that wouldn't  
last long. She was working full time at her family's convenience store,  
hoping to get enough money to buy an apartment of her own. She had been  
kicked out of the one she had before she had gone to jail, and most of her  
stuff had been confiscated by the police. Yolei remembered begging Kari if  
she could get some of it back, but Kari wasn't allowed to do such a thing.  
  
So when she wasn't working at the store or sleeping, Yolei was locked away in  
her own private room, trying to reconstruct the files she had lost through a  
lot of Internet searching and chatting with some her former informant friends.  
Well, the ones that would still talk to her at least.  
  
You see, her association with Izzy and the fact that she actually spent two  
months in prison work against her in the world of informants. Not many people  
trusted her anymore, thinking that the police might be using her against them.  
Although that was not the case, Yolei had little success convincing them  
otherwise. So for now, she was stuck with the few 'friends' that still  
trusted her.  
  
Tai and Kari knew that Yolei was an informant, but they didn't have access to  
the files that the police had confiscated from her. So other than knowing her  
job, neither of them knew much about who she had worked with in the past and  
what she had done for them.  
  
On this very day, the two siblings would be asking her to help them with a  
problem of theirs...  
  
  
======  
  
  
It was just around four thirty in the afternoon, and Yolei was working behind  
the register. She was wearing a white and yellow apron over her purple blouse  
and lavendar leg-length skirt. She greeted customers left and right and  
helped them buy what they needed.  
  
But she lost her saleswoman's train of thought when Tai and Kari entered the  
store, dressed in uniform.  
  
"Tai and Kari? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yolei, we need to talk," Tai said to her.  
  
"Talk away. As long as I keep an eye on all of the customers, it'll be  
alright."  
  
"Yolei, this is something that we need to talk to you in private about,"  
Kari added.  
  
"Oh. I see. Hold on a minute. I need to see if one of my siblings can  
take over for me."  
  
  
======  
  
  
A few minutes later, Yolei leads Tai and Kari up to the family apartment and  
straight to her bedroom. She locks the door to her room behind them and  
closes the curtains covering her windows.  
  
"Why did you lock the door and close the curtains?" pondered Tai.  
  
"In my line of work," Yolei told them, "I have to be very careful. If anyone  
found out where I lived... you know, one of my bitter clients, they could  
have me killed instantly. That's why I'm trying to get out of here and back  
into a place of my own ASAP. I don't want to put my family in danger."  
  
"So, you'll help us find the one guy still loose?" queried a hopeful Kari.  
  
"This guy also played a part in killing your mother, yes?"  
  
"He was the one who shot her."  
  
Kari managed to keep her composure even though the memories were very painful  
to her.  
  
"Any chance of finding him?" Tai asked, hoping to cheer his sister up.  
  
"Well, after losing about three-quarters of my contacts, it may take awhile.  
A few days, weeks, months... hell, it might even be years!"  
  
"But we can't wait months. Or even years."  
  
"There's gotta be something we can do!" Tai exclaimed, pounding his fist on  
Yolei's bed.  
  
"Well, I could work a little faster... for the right incentive."  
  
"Say no more! If you want a date or two with me, then I'm all for it."  
  
"As much as I'm flattered that you want to go out with me again, I was  
thinking more along the lines of... you know, money."  
  
"Yolei, we're police officers!" Kari shouted. "That's bribery!"  
  
"Bribery is when you pay an officer to say he didn't see anything at a crime  
scene!" Tai recited. "This isn't bribery!"  
  
"Thank you for understanding, Tai. I knew you would."  
  
"It's highway robbery!"  
  
Yolei falls out of her chair and onto the floor.  
  
"You mean you won't pay me for my services?" Yolei asked again.  
  
"I don't see why we should," Tai responded.  
  
"I am the best informant in the Odaiba district, and one of the best in the  
city. I also have numerous connections both countrywide and worldwide.  
There are possible links everywhere through newspaper clippings, radio  
broadcast transcripts, orders of war, and a lot more! You never know what  
you can find and where you can find it! Only an expert like myself knows how  
to sort through all of the junk and find the real gems."  
  
"Okay, I give up. We'll pay you to help us solve the case."  
  
"Yeah! Yolei is back in business!"  
  
"But this is the only time I'm doing this. If we need your help again, we're  
not paying you."  
  
"Fine. I guess we'll start with 4500 yen."  
  
"4500? What?"  
  
"Yolei, that's too much!"  
  
"Sorry Kari, but that's how I make money. Besides, it'll be worth it! I  
guarantee nothing but class-A information!"  
  
"Fine," Tai grumbled, handing over the money. "But not a yen more until we  
hear something from you. Okay?"  
  
"As soon as I find something, I'll be sure to call you!"  
  
"Then I guess we'd better head home," Kari said.  
  
"We'll see you later!" Tai shouted, waving goodbye.  
  
Once Tai and Kari leave the room, Yolei closes the door behind her. She then  
takes a seat in front of her computer and starts typing away.  
  
"Don't worry Tai," Yolei thought, "I won't let you down."  
  
  
=== ===  
  
  
That night, Tai and Kari were back in their apartment. Kari was in her room,  
reading a romance novel, while Tai was in the living room, watching television.  
Suddenly, the phone begins to ring. Tai leaps out of his seat and heads to  
the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Tai asked, speaking into the receiver.  
  
"I've hit paydirt, Tai!"  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
Kari comes out of her room, looking at her older brother with interest.  
  
"Is that Yolei?"  
  
Tai nods his head. He then starts talking to Yolei again.  
  
"What have you got for us?"  
  
  
======  
  
  
On the other end of the line, Yolei is in her room, lying down in her bed  
while wearing nothing but a white T-shirt and a pair of purple panties. She  
has her cordless phone pressed against her left ear. In her right is a small  
print-out from her computer.  
  
"I have a friend in Hong Kong who heard about my query and responded to it,"  
she said into the phone's receiver.  
  
"Really?" came the response from Tai.  
  
"It seems that an older brother of one of her friends knew the guy who killed  
your mother. Unfortunately, the guy has disappeared and hasn't been seen in  
months."  
  
"What? How can that be?"  
  
"She doesn't know. But maybe this friend may know something about him."  
  
"So I guess Kari and I are going to Hong Kong. We'd better start packing."  
  
"I would be careful if I were you. I can't guarantee that this tip is 100%  
safe."  
  
"Yolei! Do you think we're paying you to get us half-reliable information?"  
  
"Hey you! You have no idea how many strings I had to pull just to find out  
about this! You should be appreciating what I'm doing for you!"  
  
  
======  
  
  
Back at Tai and Kari's apartment...  
  
"Fine! But if we end up in a trap, don't expect on getting paid!"  
  
With that, Tai slams the receiver back on the base. He turns to Kari, who has  
a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Please tell me that Yolei had good news."  
  
Tai sighed. "Somewhat, but I can't be sure. She thinks there might be a girl  
in Hong Kong who might know the guy that killed our mother."  
  
"Might? It's hard to be happy about a 'might,' Tai."  
  
"It's the only thing Yolei's come up with so far. We've got to take a chance  
and follow the lead. It's what a good detective would do."  
  
Kari raises an eyebrow and smirks.  
  
"It's what a good detective would do?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. Is there an echo in here?"  
  
Kari giggles. "Where did you get that from? One of those detective shows you  
like so much?"  
  
"You know very well that I'm just stating the obvious. We are detectives,  
after all, and when trying to solve a case, we do have to follow every lead.  
No matter how small."  
  
"Still, it's funny hearing the words 'good detective' out of your mouth."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means what it means."  
  
"If solving a case in an average of eleven days doesn't make me a good  
detective, then what does?"  
  
"Using your brains, for one thing."  
  
Kari then heads to her room to start packing, but Tai shoots the argument back  
at her.  
  
"Are you insulting my deductive reasoning skills? Because I know you are!"  
  
"Give it up, Tai."  
  
"I won't! I don't think it's right that you don't think highly of your own  
older brother!"  
  
"If I did that, then it wouldn't be fair to everyone else on the force."  
  
"Good one," Tai quips sarcastically. "Remind me to stop helping you look for  
a boyfriend!"  
  
"Good. I don't need you to anyway."  
  
"Fine. It's settled."  
  
"Good. Now go pack."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Tai starts to walk off towards his room, but then he stops, realizing that  
Kari has one-upped him again.  
  
"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
  
======  
  
  
The following afternoon, Tai and Kari catch the first flight out of Tokyo to  
Hong Kong to pursue the lead that Yolei had given them. As they sit on one  
side of the aisle, next to each other, Agumon and Gatomon do the same on the  
other side.  
  
"I'm surprised Matt let us go through with this without any second thoughts,"  
Kari said to Tai.  
  
"He knows how important to us this is. He wants to do anything to make sure  
that we solve this case and put our fears to rest."  
  
"And something tells me you didn't convince him completely enough... which is  
why Agumon and Gatomon are with us."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. He's still mad at me after the whole Motimiya incident."  
  
"That's why I should have talked to him."  
  
"But I'm closer to him than he is to you," Tai said aloud, before adding under  
his breath, "at least for now."  
  
Across the aisle, Gatomon is trying to take a nap. But Agumon is keeping her  
up, unable to contain his excitement about flying on an airplane for the first  
time.  
  
"How do they keep these big metal bird things up in the air?" Agumon asked  
her, half-expecting an answer. "I mean, the wings don't flap or anything!"  
  
"Can you be excited about the plane without being so loud? I'm trying to  
take a catnap!"  
  
"Who can sleep at a time like this? I'm flying in the air, and yet I can't  
understand how it can all be possible!"  
  
Gatomon hisses and raises her right paw, as if she's about to swipe her claws  
at Agumon.  
  
"I'll show you a method of flying that is possible if you don't shut up!"  
  
  
======  
  
  
Once they get off of the plane at the airport, Tai immediately heads for a  
payphone so that he can call Yolei and ask her where they need to go.  
  
"Okay Yolei, we're in Hong Kong. What now?"  
  
"My friend sent me an e-mail about an hour ago," came Yolei's voice from the  
phone. "She'll be waiting inside the warehouse by Pier 3. Be there at 3:45."  
  
Tai searches around the area for a clock. He spots one not too far away.  
Both hands are pointing towards the three on it.  
  
"It's three fifteen now. We'll head straight over there."  
  
"Great! She can't wait to see you again."  
  
"Wait a minute... again? Who is this contact of yours anyway?"  
  
"You know that I can't give you that information!"  
  
"Why not? She's your friend, after all."  
  
"Sorry. I'm obligated to tell you only what you should know. I can't tell  
you what you NEED to know."  
  
Tai grumbles. "Fine. How much will it take before you'll tell me?"  
  
"1300 yen should be about right."  
  
  
======  
  
  
Yolei is standing behind the register at her family's convenience store, with  
the phone sandwiched between her left ear and left shoulder.  
  
"Tai? Hello?"  
  
She then hears Tai hang up the phone.  
  
"Well, of all the nerve!"  
  
  
======  
  
  
Tai locates Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon, who are retrieving their bags from  
luggage pick-up, even though it wasn't more than just two large suitcases.  
  
"What did Yolei say?" Kari asked.  
  
"We're heading to a warehouse by Pier 3. We're supposed to meet this friend  
of hers in thirty minutes."  
  
"We'd better get a move on then."  
  
"I don't know... Yolei said that this friend of hers can't wait to see us  
again."  
  
"Again? You mean we've met her before?"  
  
"Yolei hints at it, but I can't be sure."  
  
"Who do you think it could be?" Agumon asked.  
  
"We'll never know if we keep standing here wondering," Gatomon added.  
  
"Good point," Kari said with a smile. "After all, we didn't make this trip  
for nothing."  
  
  
======  
  
  
The foursome arrive outside the warehouse just minutes before their scheduled  
meeting time. They start searching for a way in when Gatomon spots one behind  
a bunch of empty crates.  
  
"Did anyone want in?" she said with a smile, pulling the door open.  
  
She rushes inside, with Agumon following right behind her. Tai and Kari try  
to catch up.  
  
"Hold on you two!" Tai shouts at them.  
  
"You don't know what to expect!" Kari warned.  
  
Tai and Kari run into the warehouse, and as expected, find out that the lights  
are off. Wandering around in the dark, the two siblings trek quietly and  
carefully around all of the crates and other things around them.  
  
"Tai!" Agumon shouted. "It's a trap!"  
  
"Get out while you still can!" Gatomon added.  
  
Suddenly, the lights in the warehouse come on in a flash. Tai and Kari look  
ahead... and see Agumon and Gatomon wrapped in the tentacles of two Octomon.  
  
"What kind of Digimon are those?" Tai asked, not figuring out the obvious  
name choice.  
  
"They're called Octomon," responded a mysterious voice.  
  
"They're great at detaining unwanted intruders," came a second voice.  
  
"But they can get rid of them too," added a third.  
  
Leaping in from different directions, three similarly-looking men appear in  
carefully iron-pressed gangster-like suits. All stand at almost the same  
height, and only the different colors of ties each of them sported could tell  
them apart.  
  
"I knew that this was a trap!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"We don't know about this being a trap," began the one with a red tie.  
  
"But we do know that you're tresspassing on our turf," the one with a yellow  
tie said.  
  
"Our mistress won't be proud of that," stated the one with a blue tie.  
  
"Your mistress?" Tai asked curiously.  
  
Suddenly, a third Octomon appears behind Tai and Kari.  
  
"Octomon," said the blue-tied one. "Squeeze these two out of their misery."  
  
Octomon prepares to lunge its tentacles at the two siblings. But before that  
could happen...  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The Octomon stops dead in its tracks. Everyone turns towards the other two  
Octomon, as a woman and her Digimon make their way past them. The Digimon  
happens to be a Biyomon. And the woman?  
  
"Sora!" Tai and Kari exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Well," Sora smirked, putting her hands on her hips, "I never thought that I'd  
see you two again."  
  
Sora was dressed in a yellow sundress and had Chinese sandals on her feet.  
  
"You mean you're Yolei's friend," Kari deduced.  
  
"Well, if you mean that girl that was asking about your dead parents, then I  
don't know her personally. But luckily, one of the gang members here does  
know her. And I've used that to lure you four here."  
  
"So it really was a trap!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Of course, Tai dear. And I assure you, you won't get out of this one!"  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
This brings us to the end of the first season of "The Detectives Kamiya."  
It's been a great ride, but it's time to take a break from this fanfic.  
  
I love this fanfic a lot, but writing has become harder and harder. So now  
I have to spend the next few months doing some reconfiguring. You know, what  
to write for the duo's next adventure, how I can keep myself interested in  
writing, and keeping all of you loyal fans.  
  
I'm tentatively thinking of starting season two in February 2003. Hopefully  
you'll be able to wait that long for that.  
  
In the meantime, keep tuned in to my other projects, and don't forget about  
Tai and Kari! The mystery continues... this winter! 


End file.
